<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homesick by aomineavenue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068021">Homesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue'>aomineavenue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago, L/N Y/N wouldn’t exactly say that she loves her life. It had always been problematic but her best friend, Miya Atsumu, since she was eight when she moved to Hyōgo, has always been there for her, and she wouldn’t change it for the world. However, things would always fall apart for her ever since, so she should have expected of such. Running away from her problems seemed like the easiest route to take at the time, so what happens when the past comes barging back into her life demanding answers? Will she be able to confront her demons? Dad!AtsumuxMom!Reader; Atsumu doesn't know, six years time skip!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Everybody loves the things you do.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You can't exactly recall the moment that everything seemed to change or rather, fall apart. Well, if you were going to be honest, you expected everything to fall apart sooner rather than later but there you were, watching him get cheered on in the middle of the school grounds of Inarizaki High. Why? Well, the girl he apparently had a crush on had been eating out his face as if her life depended on it. It crushed you.</p><p>What did you expect? The two of you were never official, nor did he ever hinted at the idea of the two of you becoming official. This is what you should have expected, right? He was never yours, to begin with, you were just a friend he occasionally fucked with on the side to relieve his stress, no big deal.</p><p>So, why had the scene in front of you, broke your heart?</p><p>Right, maybe because of the fact that your best friend since you were eight years old, Miya Atsumu, has owned your heart for as long as you can remember.</p><p>  </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Everybody here is watching you.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You watched as the two broke apart, with eat-shitting grins plastering their perfectly shaped faces. The cheers that erupted within the vicinity were almost deafening. What hurts the most was that your best friend, your little 'ol fuck buddy, searched the crowd and his eyes locked with your own. There wasn't any sign of regret, it was as if he was silently communicating with you to accept that whatever the two of you had in secret, would inevitably end, however, you pretty much puzzled that out already, the sight you had witnessed indicated the obvious, you didn’t need it to be spelt out for you. It took every bit of you not to spin around and walk away from the man that had broken your heart into bits and pieces, but the friend in you couldn't seem to do such a thing, instead, you tried your best to flash him an encouraging smile.</p><p>Yes, Miya Atsumu had broken your little pathetic heart.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You're like a dream come true.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You recalled the first time you had met Miya Atsumu. You had just moved in next door from Kanagawa. You had been dejected of the move, reluctant to help your parents settle down. You had been forced to leave your friends and every little thing that mattered to you. Honestly, you were ridiculous at the time. You were practically eight years old, and you were already moaning about how your life had already ended for leaving your friends behind.</p><p>That is until <em>the</em> Miya Atsumu introduced himself to you with his cheeky little smile.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi!" he greeted in a yell like manner causing you to shriek and spin around to face the intruder, warmth spreading across your cheeks in embarrassment, "My mom told me we have new neighbours and to bring this over. I'm Miya Atsumu, but you can call me Atsumu because it might confuse you since I have a twin. His name's </em>
  <em>Osamu</em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You flickered your gaze shyly over to the identical boy standing beside him looking uninterested. He sighed, "I can introduce myself you know,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy you have come to know as Atsumu ignored his retort before handing over the small tray in his hands, "It's my mom's speciality, beef stew. It's one of my favourites. Oh by the way, what's your name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You blinked as you slowly grabbed the tray from his grasp as you mumbled your name underneath your breath. You felt your cheeks grow warmer as he repeated your name with a wide grin plastered on his face.</em>
</p><p>You didn't even know what was so memorable of how you met the Miya twins, or more importantly, how you met the rather annoying Atsumu, that you had somehow miraculously learned what the word '<em>crush</em>' meant. It wasn't as if it was the first time you had been friends with the opposite sex. Before moving to Hyōgo, majority of your friends from elementary school in Kanagawa were boys, so how did you end up liking the now blonde twin?</p><p>It was life's many mysteries. However, what you had witnessed made you wish that you had fallen for the other twin instead, who had been looking at you with sympathy in his eyes as soon as he spotted you. You simply shook your head, smiling sadly. Osamu, bless the caring twin, had always known of your feelings for his brother and somehow figured out the arrangement the two of you shared upon entering Second Year in Senior High School. He expressed a few times for you to reveal your feelings, but you pushed it to the very back of your mind. You didn't know if Atsumu was completely oblivious to your blunt feelings or that he probably lacked some very important brain cells. You had thought he just didn't want to acknowledge it and pushed it aside, but what had pushed the two of you to have such an arrangement in the first place?</p><p>You somehow wished it never happened in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You look like a movie,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You sound like a song.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Warmth.</p><p>It was the only word in your intoxicated mind that you could find during the first time his lips wandered delicately across your skin as if it were a map, the way his lips brushed against your skin marked that he had successfully visited places that night. You didn't know how two friends who were teasing each other about how the other hadn't been intimate with their past lovers escalated into that, but the passion burning through you at the time, feeling his hands and lips against places that were supposed to be forbidden for a man that you shared no intimate relationship with were enough to fight back the protests that were bubbling in your mind. It was intoxicating. It was warm. It was Atsumu.</p><p>If you were to lose your virginity, who would be better than your best friend himself, right? Wrong.</p><p>When you think about it, despite the lovely idea of losing each other's virginity to each other as best friends, it was only because you had been madly in love with Atsumu, thinking that when it was over, he would finally man up and take a step forward with whatever the two of you had, and the two of you were to be finally happy together. Of course, your love for your best friend won over and you were forced to accept your faith that it meant little to him than it did to you.</p><p>Despite Atsumu not returning your feelings after the whole thing, you tried your best to put on a smile and be there for your friend, no matter how painful it was. You hadn't expected it of course, when a particularly stressful day for Atsumu would lead to the arrangement of you being the one to release his stress during your second years. You kept your feelings locked away in a chest and hid the key, you didn't want to complain.</p><p>Fear had crept its way into the very front of your mind, constantly eating you out, day and night. To complain and push Atsumu away to put your feelings first, only meant you'd lose him. It was inevitable, you decided then. The two of you shared such intimacy more ways than one and somehow reverting it to the way it was before deemed impossible.</p><p>You couldn't bear the thought of losing Atsumu. Not as a secret lover, but as a best friend. You didn't want to admit it, but he was the only one you had left. Sure you had other friends, but Atsumu was your partner in crime. From the moment you met him, to before the two of you shared such reckless intimacy, he had been your rock. Sure, there were things you weren't willing to confide with him due to personal reasons, but he was there.<br/><br/>Ever since your father had passed away, things were rocky with your mother. Your relationship with your mother had worsened throughout the years after your father's passing, and not even Atsumu knows the extent of it. You couldn't bring yourself to express such, you didn't want anyone's pity. You just needed Atsumu's warmth, whether it was intimate or not.</p><p>You can't help but admit at how pathetic you've become for someone who didn't reciprocate such feelings, but what were you to do? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let me photograph you in this light, </em>
    <br/>
    <em>in case it is the last time.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>As you stood there, you felt hopeless. It seemed as if the cheers surrounding you failed to cease. It was as if it grew louder, almost taunting you.</p><p>You didn't want to ruin the moment though. They seemed perfect for each other, <em>too</em> perfect together. Happy in their little world with their friends surrounding them—cheering, congratulating, teasing the new happy couple, and you stood there, outside of their inner circle, pathetically. You kept your gaze on Atsumu as if to devour his features, afraid that your mind might have suddenly decided to erase him.</p><p>You caught Osamu from the corner of your eye, his twitching not so subtle. His body language screamed of wanting to comfort you but all you could do was shake your head to prevent such action. You didn't want to feel any more pathetic than you already did.</p><p>After another painful second to capture his features, you spun around facing the school's gate, heart-clenching as tears now slowly formed in the corners of your eyes. You wanted to scream. You wanted to break down there and then. You felt sick.</p><p>"Hey!" You heard him call out and you didn't think your heart could handle another but it felt as if he squeezed your heart once again, "Where you going? We have class soon."</p><p>You swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of your throat, your shoulders grew tense at the feeling of his close proximity. His familiar scent instantly engulfed you but what bothered you the most that it was mixed with a scent you're unfamiliar with. You didn't have to turn to look for its identity, you knew she was standing next to him, clung to his arm as if her life depended on it, afraid Atsumu would be snatched away from her. You couldn’t blame her, you would have done the same if you could. "I–I don't feel so good. I'm going to skip." You stuttered, letting out a laugh to cover up your constricted voice.</p><p>"Oh. Well," you heard her speak as if she was part of the conversation, "Let's leave her be, 'sumu."</p><p>He agreed almost instantly, "Right. You get home safe, yeah? Get better soon."</p><p>You heard their footsteps retreat and your heart taking a final blow and completely shattering to the ground. He didn't even bother to wait for a reply. Without looking back, you left the school premises. You left without saying goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was just like a movie.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It was just like a song. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The nauseating air wrapped tightly around you, almost making it difficult to breathe. When you had walked home, you let the tears flow almost instantly, not bothering to give an ounce of attention to the people who had looked towards your direction in pity or as if you had grown two heads the past hour. You were grateful that your mother and her new boyfriend had not been around at the time of your early return, not like she would care for your tears or how you had skipped school.</p><p>It was now or never, you had thought to yourself as you stared at the packed luggage on your bed. Earlier during the day, you hadn't exactly planned this. Running away from your problems seemed almost too cliche for you at the time. Scared to the bone, you still opted to approach your best friend about your predicament. However, as you entered the school grounds, well—it was obviously a sight you were not exactly expecting nor was it pleasant for you to witness, something you wish that could be erased from your mind completely.</p><p>The idea spilling the truth to Atsumu had been instantly tossed to the nearest bin. You didn't know if it was just your emotions deciding but you knew it was for the best. You couldn't stay here. Not anymore. Your mother would most certainly throw you out as soon as she had found out, not like it had been home to you in a long time.</p><p>So as you entered the empty house you once thought that radiated comfort and warmth, you decided it was best to disappear. A lot of factors that resulted in this decision piled up one by one as soon as you woke up for the day. And what was the root of it all?</p><p>
  <strong>Two pink lines.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That was six years ago.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool air emitting from the air conditioner set up in the living room, mixed with the early morning cold winter atmosphere that engulfed most of Japan with its beautiful white coat, brushes against the patches of exposed skin causing you to shiver slightly, silently cursing to yourself for forgetting to turn the appliance off during the night before. You had awoken too early for your liking, the sun barely peeking as you left the comforts of your bed to grab a cup of coffee. You were never a morning person, only because it was the time where you were often left with your thoughts as the time slot was usually unproductive.</p><p>During such unproductive hours, your thoughts usually consumed you. If it weren't about work or the handful of people you hold close to your heart, it often leads you to thoughts of your life six years ago. You wondered what it would be like if you hadn't opted to run away from reality a few years back during your high school years. Your train of thought often wandered to countless possibilities if you had faced your problems earlier on. To you now, running away seemed almost petty. Well, <em>sorta.</em></p><p>Would you have been happy? Would they have accepted things? Would you have grown apart? Would they have pushed you away?</p><p>Sadly, you'd never know. This is only because you fear the truth so you refuse to return and seek certain answers that no doubt will only lead to ultimate disaster. You fear the consequences of your actions. To simply put, you were a coward.</p><p>It had been six years and to this day, it still haunts you. Well, what they say is true anyway. Everything you run away from will eventually continue to haunt you until you decide to face it head-on. Needless to say, you were feeling pretty pathetic. Six years later, and that is still what you felt to this day. Pathetically sad.</p><p>You move your gaze away from the hot cup of coffee on the kitchen counter over to glance out of the window from your apartment, watching the dark skies slowly fade away to signal a brand new day on the horizon, the sun painting the sky a bright calming hue. Any minute now, your friends that had decided to crash at your place during the previous night are bound to wake up. Your tiny space had become some sort of safe haven for when they needed to hide away from their own problems, or when they needed you to nurse their drunken states.</p><p>Despite it sparking irritation within yourself, you could never bring yourself to deny them. The group had been nothing but a solid help for you the past six years when you fled from Hyōgo and where you settled yourself in the comforts of your late father's best friend back in Kanagawa, Suwa Riku, reconnecting with one of your childhood friends, Suwa Reiji. The loving Suwa family accepted you with open arms, practically calling you their own despite the situation you dug yourself in. Honestly, if they had turned you away, you would have probably ended up in the gutter somewhere in Japan as you had no other place to go. It wouldn't have even shocked you if they were to turn their backs at you when you had first came knocking on their front door, practically drenched from the pouring rain, it was barely enough to conceal the tears.</p><p>However, despite the past they barely knew, they accepted you with open arms without an ounce of judgment. If they were curious, they asked politely, and if certain questions were too difficult for you to answer, they respected your need for privacy.</p><p>When you had left everything behind in Hyōgo, you wanted to forget. You had deleted your previous profiles from any sort of social media platform that you had and changed your number when you had the chance. To everyone in Hyōgo, you completely disappeared, a mere ghost that residents either often gossiped about or have completely forgotten, it wasn't as if you were well known within the community, but—<em>still</em>, your disappearance had quite the impact. However, since no one has found you yet in the past six years, it probably meant that your mother didn't care. You assumed the same for your handful of friends. You stayed with the Suwa Family in Kanagawa for at least a year and a half, time for yourself and to get adjusted to your new life before you convinced yourself to get a job that will lead you to a somewhat peaceful life, you needed it for support, now more so than ever. Once again, you are in debt when your childhood friend Reiji offered you a job as a manager for their group. Of course, how could you say no? Despite the busy schedule, you managed enough, sometimes giving you the ability to be flexible.</p><p>Ah, yes. Suwa Reiji, the lead singer for the famous boy band, <em>Galaxy Standard. </em>The two of you had been friends before you had moved to Hyōgo when you were eight years old. Despite the distance between the two of you, when your father was still around since your fathers were close friends, the two of you did keep in touch. However, as you grew older and found new friends in Hyōgo, the need to keep in touch disappeared almost instantly. Thankfully, despite years of not having any contact with each other, the two of you reconnected, happy to be back in each other's lives.</p><p>The past six years, as you tried to find yourself and finally settle independently, Reiji was there.</p><p>And despite the exhausting job of managing a boy band, you adored it. It kept you occupied. Despite the boys being famous, you opted to keep your social media platforms private, or rather secret, only your friends and a few of Galaxy Standard's fans knew of it. Although the fans knew of your existence, you wanted your personal life private and thankfully, the management and fans respected that with the help from your friends who are aware of your situation. You wanted to stay hidden. Accompanying the boys in certain events, despite being a girl where it was typical for fangirls to grow upset because of the close contact with their idols, the fans respected you and often held polite conversations with you.</p><p>Yes, despite the troubles you have, you wouldn't deny the fact that you were indeed happy, but lately, something in the back of your mind has been irking you, making you feel extremely uneasy for not knowing what it could be. It frustrated you to no end.</p><p><em>"Someone looks like a vein in their head might pop," </em>you hear Reiji tease as he approached. You roll your eyes before turning your attention over to the man that intruded your thoughts. <em>Bless him</em>, you were slowly becoming crazy with all the thinking. However, you weren't going to praise him or anything, despite Reiji's calm and humble personality towards others, he was a completely different person towards you; often teasing, most days very playful.</p><p>You snap back playfully, "Good morning to you, too." He occupies the seat across from you, despite stumbling to your apartment the previous night completely drunk from a party, the man before you showed no sign of a hungover, you were used to it by now. "Seriously, you and Shizuma need to find some other place to crash. I don't even know how you roped him into drinking, he was absolutely thrashed when the two of you arrived. Normally, he'd be the responsible one."</p><p>"Yeah, but once he starts drinking, there's no stopping him. And Nah," he chuckles as he leans against the counter, a yawn escaping his lips as he spoke midway, "Your place is comfy but also because I get to see the cute faces of my favourite nephews almost instantly, it's a bonus."</p><p>
  <em>"Uncle Reiji!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Where's Uncle </em> <em>'zuma</em> <em>?"</em></p><p><em>Speaking of the little devils. </em>Both of your attentions snaps at the two identical figures that stepped out of their shared room and into the vicinity that you and Reiji occupied. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The sight of their sleepy states warmed your heart at just how cute they have grown.<em> Ah, yes. </em>Your two boys. One of the two reasons why you preferred to keep your personal life, private. Of course, there was also Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro to think about. Your precious boys, your utmost priority. Everything you could ever want and more. They were the two that you could finally call home. As much as you know that your existence wouldn't be much of a big deal to the fans since you weren't entirely famous, you refused to let your boys get caught into any unnecessary drama that your friends have often got themselves into, so despite having famous uncles, you kept them shielded whenever you can. Of course, the fans of Galaxy Standard were aware of the existence of your little boys, often swooning when one of their idols were photographed with one of the twins. Needless to say, it always made the fans crazy, but you were grateful that the fans were respectful and never crossed the line whenever your boys were included.</p><p>Of course, the main reason why you wanted everything to be kept private was that you didn't want certain people to know the secret you've worked hard to stay hidden, but Japan was big, wasn't it? You often reassured yourself that it was impossible for paths to cross.</p><p>"Why are you looking for your Uncle Shizuma when I'm here?" Reiji asks, feigning hurt in his expression as both six-year-old boys approach, yawning and sleepily rubbing their eyes.</p><p>Atsuhiro, or rather Hiro, as he liked to be called sighs as he shakes his head at his uncle, "But Uncle 'zuma is the best."</p><p>"Now you take that back young man!" He scoffs as he playfully places his hands on his hips, "Who do you think raised you?"</p><p>The little boy tilts his head to the side as he watches his uncle in amusement of his antics, "Uncle 'zuma helped too! Mommy says he even helped out changing diapers which you didn't do!"</p><p>"But Uncle Reiji's the best! He always plays with us!" Atsuhiko, Hiko, retorts as he rushes over to his uncle to give him a high five, "Mommy, Uncle Rei said he's going to teach us some tricks like he did back then in Stride! Isn’t that cool?"</p><p>You send a glare towards the man that was mentioned by your son, who only avoided your gaze as he ruffles your son's hair, "Maybe something else. You can ask your uncles to teach you how to sing and dance like they always do, just not that dangerous sport."</p><p>Atsuhiko groans in protest while the other twin approaches you, wrapping his short arms around your leg, "Do you think they can teach us volleyball?"</p><p>"Oh yes!" Atsuhiko yells out happily agreeing with his twin, his dismay for his mother's earlier disapproval flying out the window as he looks at you with hope in his eyes, "Volleyball is so cool! Can we mommy?"</p><p>Almost instantly, a lump formed in the back of your throat at the mention of the mere sport,<em> a reminder</em>. It wasn't as if you were against the sport, but what caught you off guard was the interests your boys clearly showed. How ironic.</p><p>As you raised the two, whether at times you were alone or had help, you often pushed the twins away from certain reminders of your past. What was that? Anything that reminded you of your past in Hyōgo was pushed aside. It was rather petty, you knew that yourself but as the twin boys grew throughout the years, it didn't get unnoticed how their features screamed of the one and only Miya Atsumu. Well, you expected that—he is the father of your twin boys, but you silently prayed during your pregnancy and as you raised them that their features would come from your side of the family instead of his.</p><p>But of course, somehow you've upset the Gods for your pettiness. This was your consequence. A daily reminder. There's no denying of your love for your boys. They were your life and you wouldn't change anything because then they wouldn't exist. However, you've grown hateful of your past as years gone by. Your hatred for the awful memories had made it more difficult to forget.</p><p>You expected the interest in volleyball before they even mentioned it to you today. The clues in their shared room were enough for you to pick up that they were most likely to take after their father in a sense, not that they know of such.</p><p>Earlier, about two years prior when they first started in kindergarten, it was inevitable for such to talk about your families, you remember experiencing such back then despite it being foggy. They returned home, despite being young, they were smart for their age and bombarded you with questions without holding back; wondering about who was their father and where he was, or if Uncle Reiji or Uncle Shizuma were their fathers. Back then, you couldn't bring yourself to tell them the truth or even utter a single word about the man missing in their lives.</p><p>You experienced a whole week of silent treatment from your two boys because you refused to answer, their stubbornness hard as a rock. You refuse to answer their questions? Well, they, of course, fight back by refusing to talk to you. Oh, children, right? Of course, Reiji and Shizuma were a big help because to the twins, the two of your friends were practically the only father figures that they had. Since Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro refused to utter a word to you, they tried their best to talk to the twins, avoiding certain parts that they were too young to know about, and explained that when they grew up and they were ready to know, you would eventually let them know.</p><p>Bless the heavens because, after that, your two boys returned to their loving yet sneaky nature, never asking or mentioning about their father again. However, the majority of the conversations about their father were kept in secret between the two. Atsuhiro wanting to know more while Atsuhiko pushing the idea away, but not wanting to upset his brother, he keeps his dismay of their missing father from Atsuhiro, who grew more eager to find his father as years go by.</p><p>"What's with all the excitement at such an early hour? You two always have so much energy. What's this I hear about wanting to play volleyball?" Shizuma saves you from answering and you share a silent communication to send your gratitude for the interference.</p><p>Atsuhiro breaks out into a grin at the sight of his favourite uncle and immediately approaches him, "Uncle 'zuma, do you know how to play volleyball? Can you teach me and Hiko? Please?"</p><p>Shizuma chuckles in response, ruffling the little boy's messy locks, "I'm not that good but if you and your brother are serious about wanting to learn volleyball, I know a friend that may be of help."</p><p>"You do?" Atsuhiko asks, excitement in his voice.</p><p>You repeat, arching a brow in curiosity, "You do?"</p><p>"Well he's more of Asuma's friend than mine but we're good acquaintances," he answers with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'll see what I can do for my two favourite nephews."</p><p>"Yes!" The twins exclaim happily at the same time before running towards each other to share their routine handshake.</p><p>"Now that's settled," Reiji starts, clapping his hands together to grab the attention from everyone in the room, "Aren't you two supposed to be getting ready for your day with Grandpapa and Grandmama Suwa? You wouldn't want to keep those two waiting, I heard they have a really big day planned ahead for the two of you."</p><p>Ah, Grandpapa and Grandmama Suwa. Reiji's parents, and well—your substitute parents and the twins' substitute grandparents. Despite not being biologically related, they treated the three of you like a real family. They helped you throughout your pregnancy and at the same time raising your two boys. They did what any grandparent would do, discipline and spoil them. You wouldn't change it for the world. The love they had for your boys was overwhelming, and Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro completely adored their substitute grandparents just the same.</p><p>Atsuhiro releases a gasp from his lips at the realization of the big day, he had been excited, to say the least, rushing to get prepared whilst Atsuhiko frowns and stays rooted in where he stood, "But today's Uncle Asuma's birthday! I want to go too!"</p><p>"No can do, kiddo." Shizuma shakes his head, crossing his arms across his chest; an indication the twins are familiar with that meant it was not up for any negotiation. "You know this party isn't for little boys, your Uncle Asuma already told you this, but he promised to take both of you out tomorrow to make up for it. You and Hiro can celebrate his birthday tomorrow, I promise."</p><p>Atsuhiko releases a dramatic sigh, throwing his little hands in the air as he stomps his way to get ready, knowing that if he were to argue, he would inevitably lose. <em>Oh well,</em> he thought to himself, <em>Grandpapa</em><em> and </em><em>Grandmama</em><em> are the best anyway</em>. </p><p>"I don't know how you do it, 'zuma." You let out a laugh, shaking your head. "Those two have become spoiled to the core because of all of us, yet when it comes to you and their Grandpapa Riku, they suddenly become little angelic-slash-monsters who obey every command."</p><p>Shizuma lets a grin spread on his lips, "Some things can't be taught. Anyway, I'll get going. I have to help prep Asuma's party. I'll see you guys there."</p><p>"I'll get going too," Reiji declares as he stands up from his seat, "Don't back out of the party, I'll drag you there if I have to, I swear."</p><p>You roll your eyes at them, more so at Reiji than Shizuma, shooing them with your hands as you follow them to the front door, "Yeah, whatever. I'll be there. Stop worrying."</p><hr/><p>Dropping the twins at the Suwa Residence after eating lunch together was often smooth sailing as the twins always adored spending the day with their substitute grandparents. However, Atsuhiko expressed his dismay of being left behind once again insisting of wanting to attend his Uncle Asuma's birthday party, you had to pry his hands away from his grip on your leg. Thankfully, you had help from his Grandpapa Riku, and after waving goodbye to a smiling Atsuhiro and a scowling Atsuhiko, you were off to get a few errands done before heading to Asuma's apartment to celebrate his birthday, taking your sweet time to avoid your favourite, yet rowdy bunch of friends, only because they probably wanted you to help them set up the party, which you didn't want to take part in.</p><p>Honestly, you could have chosen otherwise but decided against skipping the errands that would most probably pile up despite the break Galaxy Standard was having. Plus, you may or may not have, forgotten to get a gift for Asuma and if you showed up empty-handed, well, you weren't going to hear the end of it.</p><p>Hours went by as you got through your list of errands, you were left with messages and certain phone calls that you ignored throughout the day, you were finally able to buy a suitable gift for your friend. All there was left to do was show up to the party that was apparently already in full swing. Thankfully, your friend's lavish apartment was around the corner.</p><p>You waited for the traffic lights to signal the safe journey across the busy streets, your grip on the neatly wrapped gift on one hand slightly tightening against you as you shiver from Japan's cool winter breeze bustling through the air, something you're still obviously not very fond of. For as long as you can remember, you hated the cold. It was a bitter reminder of the times you were utterly alone. You always preferred the warm temperature, whether it was from a fireplace or someone else, it kept you from going numb, made to remind you of reality.</p><p>The sound of your phone ringing startles you from your thoughts and you pull the device from one of your pockets, Reiji's name flashing across the screen. You grumble to yourself of his impatience before answering the call, bringing the device up to press against your ear. Before you could utter a word, he beats you to it in a demanding tone, <em>"Where are you? You're late."</em></p><p>"Hold your horses, <em>Rei.</em>" You answer in irritation as you look up ahead to check the traffic lights that still had the signal to stay where you were, "I'm almost there. Be patient." However, you couldn't process the words Reiji muttered next from the other line. Someone calling out your name catching your attention, your eyes widening slightly at the realization of who it was. Immediately, you cut off Reiji's rambling from the other line and ended the call, slipping the phone back into your pocket as you feel your shoulder tense at <em>his </em>presence standing next to you. <em>"Osamu."</em></p><p>"So it is you," he blinks in disbelief, his eyes drinking your features bit by bit to check if he was dreaming or not, "You look different, I barely recognized you if it weren't for your voice, but it really is you."</p><p>You nod stiffly, "I suppose I would since it has been six years and all. What are you doing all the way here in Kanagawa?"</p><p>Suddenly, a memory flashes across your mind. A memory of earlier in your apartment, Shizuma mentioning a friend who knew how to play volleyball. No, it couldn't be, right?</p><p>"Ah, I'm actually checking a few spots around here for my business," he lifts his shoulders in a shrug, "So Kanagawa, huh? This is where you've been hiding all this time?"</p><p>Your lips press into a thin line, feeling uneasy under his gaze. Of course, you would, you're practically hiding a really big secret. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to chat. I have plans and my friends are already egging me on for being late."</p><p>The traffic lights save you from a painful conversation, signalling that it was safe to cross but before you could take a step away, you feel him grasp onto your shoulder to pull you back. You turned your head to face him, ready to fight him off but you halted your actions at the sign of sadness his features displayed. You took the time to examine his features, your heart practically leaping as you were able to take in everything unlike seconds ago where you were purposely trying to leave. Of course, back then when you were friends, you considered Osamu as handsome. I mean, why wouldn't you? You were practically in love with his <b><em>twin</em></b> brother who you found extremely handsome at the time. However, that wasn't what ran through your mind. You began thinking that Atsumu probably looked just as good, and suddenly you felt a shitload of bricks slamming right down on your shoulders, the feeling of panic surging through your veins, wondering if Atsumu was around too that you failed to notice Osamu pull out a small card from his wallet, holding it out for you to take. He seemed to read your thoughts as he spoke to reassure you, "Don't worry. He's not here, but..." He trails off, looking at you with hope in his eyes, "take this, it has my number on it. When you're ready, I'm here to listen. I always have been. I want to know what you've been up to. I want to catch up."</p><p>At Osamu's reassurance, you feel your shoulders slowly relax as you take the card from him, your eyes scanning the printed numbers and words, <em>Ongiri</em><em> Miya</em>, making you realize that he hadn't pursued Volleyball like his twin often rambled on. You flicker your gaze up to meet his once more and he gives you a small smile. You slowly nod as you slip the card into one of your back pockets, "I have to go."</p><p>He watches you leave, the smile he had instantly morphed into a frown as he watches you walk away once more and eventually disappear from his line of sight. He silently prayed that you would contact him when you could, wanting to reconnect with you after all these years, to know why you left. He promises to himself that when you do decide to reach out, that you wouldn't mention anything to his idiot brother.</p><p>He noted the shift of your body, how your shoulders relaxed at the mention of someone not being around, he knew that you had thought about his brother. And it only confirmed his suspicion of you leaving because of what his brother had done six years ago, the last day people saw you in Hyōgo. However, something still was missing, he still craved an answer. You couldn't have left just because of Atsumu's actions. So what was it?</p><p>Either way, he was determined to find out. You may have not known it then, but Osamu cared about you a lot. However, due to you being blinded by his twin brother's light, you failed to notice. He wasn't going to let you go this time, he'll find a way to get you back in his life. His phone blares his ringtone, snapping him out of his thoughts. As he brings his phone up, he grumbles underneath his breath at the sight of his brother's incoming call. <em>Speak of the devil.</em></p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He hears his brother whine from the other line, "Can't I just call my brother once in a while?"</p><p>"You only ever do that when you're in trouble or need something," he retorts with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu laughs in response, "How'd the shop searching go? Anything interesting so far? When you coming back?"</p><p>"Hold up, what's with the questions?" He laughs at the sound of his brother's enthusiasm. It's true, they often disagreed with each other but when it came to supporting each other's passion, they were always there for the other. He shifts his gaze over to where you stood moments ago, a smile ghosting his lips at the memory of the brief conversation the two of you shared. "Yeah, maybe something interesting here in Kanagawa after all." He listens to his brother speak excitedly over the phone causing him to shake his head at the ridiculous tone. "Oh? He's here? Maybe I can hit him up..."</p><p>After the encounter with Osamu, you practically quickened your pace to Asuma's apartment, your heart beating erratically. You hadn't even realized you were holding your breath until you were gasping for air. Luckily, the majority of Asuma's guests were preoccupied that they hadn't noticed your entrance. You were sure you looked embarrassing looking extremely flustered.</p><p>You hear your name being called and as soon as you caught your breath, you notice Shizuma calling you over, Asuma and Reiji along with someone you seem to recognize but can’t seem place in your mind. Walking over, your lips curl up to a small smile as you extend your arm to hand over Asuma's gift, "Happy Birthday, 'suma. Here's my gift."</p><p>Asuma's eyes instantly light up, retrieving the gift from you, "I was going to get mad at you for being late but since you have a gift for me, I'll let it slide. Did the boys pick this for me?"</p><p>"Gee, aren't I lucky." You drawl sarcastically, a laugh being shared within the group as you shake your head, "No, you think those two would let me give them your gift? They said they'll give it to you tomorrow when you take them out. Hiko was upset when I left him with his Grandpapa Riku, though. He had this cute little scowl." Your three friends laugh, imagining their nephew in their heads. You flicker your attention over to the person who was watching you interact with the others with amusement, you smile at him politely. "I'm sorry. How rude of me."</p><p>"Oh, right!" Shizuma speaks as soon as your name slips out of your mouth to introduce yourself, holding out your hand for a shake which he grabs, "This is the friend I was talking about that can teach the boys volleyball."</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!" He starts with a grin as he shakes your hand firmly, his enthusiasm infectious. Releasing his grip on your hand, he sends a little wave, "Bokuto Koutarou I'm a friend of Asuma's. Shizuma here was just telling me about your boys and how they were interested in volleyball and I wouldn't mind helping them out."</p><p>Asuma adds, "He's a professional volleyball player for Japan's V.League in Division 1. MSBY Black Jackals was it?"</p><p>You watch as the man who you thought kind of resembled a horned owl nod his head towards Asuma's direction, something about him oddly familiar. You hum along, eyes widening slightly at the information. "Professional? Wow, colour me impressed. Wouldn't you be too busy to train two six-year-olds, then?"</p><p>"I'll speak for everyone who knows her two boys that they're absolute devils," Reiji chuckles with a shake of his head, "Fast learners though. We'd teach them how to run like in Stride if we could but their mother over here refuses."</p><p>You scoff, "Because that sport can be dangerous!"</p><p>"Stride, huh?" Bokuto butts in, interested. "But yes, I have some time to teach. I'm sure they'll be okay. I owe Asuma anyway. I don't mind."</p><p>The corners of your mouth twitch to an unsure smile. You didn't know if you were going to go through with this if you were honest, but it isn't exactly something you can reject as your three other friends were present, and they would do anything for their favourite set of twins, spoiled rotten those two were.</p><p>"Don't worry," Shizuma claims, nudging you with his elbow as he gives you a reassuring smile, "They'll be in good hands, one of us will find the time to attend their little training. We're not as busy lately due to our little holiday anyway."</p><p>You hum softly as you continue to examine Bokuto under your gaze before something in your mind clicks, eyes widening ever so slightly. “I think I know you! Weren’t you at the Christmas Party last year that Reiji held?” </p><p>He nods with a grin, “I was actually. Asuma invited me and I went along with a couple of friends. Funny how we’ve crossed paths before and yet we’re only meeting now, ay?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. I think I remember now, sort of.” you laugh, nodding your head in agreement, “That party was crazy anyway. I don’t think anyone wants to remember that crazy night. Especially Reiji.” </p><p>The man mentioned scoffs, rolling his eyes. “That’s why whenever I plan parties it’s never at my place anymore.” He shudders at the memory, “Drunk bastards doing the nasty at my place. And that model’s awful moaning could be heard even when the music was blasting.” </p><p>You scrunch up your face in disgust, “Thankfully I left early then,”</p><p>An awkward laugh escapes Bokuto’s lips as he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah about that...” </p><p>“That was you?” you and Asuma let out a gasp, eyes widening while Shizuma bursts out laughing. Reiji on the other hand, obviously not amused at the information. </p><p>“Dude, what the heck!” Reiji exclaims, brows furrowing, “The least you could have done was choose a guest bedroom rather than on my own bed!” </p><p>“Oy!” he laughs, holding his hands out, “I didn’t say it was me. I was just saying I know who it was. It was one of my friends, but I’d rather not say who.” </p><p>Asuma joins his older brother Shizuma in laughing at the side while you try your best to calm down Reiji by tugging on his arm. “Anyway, Bokuto. I think we should talk about the schedule of your training with my boys. I’m sure they’ll be excited when they find out someone will be training them volleyball.”</p><p>Somehow, a part of you was screaming at you, telling you that this wasn't going to end well. Of course, you didn't realize at the time that you would come to regret such a decision, not like you had any say against it either. Your little boys were spoiled rotten and often got their way whether through innocent means or their sneaky tactics. It didn't help that their group of uncles were wrapped around their little fingers.</p><p>Ah, yes. You hadn't realized it yet, but it was the start of a roller coaster ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Mother's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I can't believe you're here," <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You raise an eyebrow as you took a seat across from him, the soft chatter and calming music in the cafe flowed through the atmosphere, "Well, you said you wanted to catch up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, yeah..." He trails off sheepishly, "I just really hadn't expected it. Our last meeting only made it seem you were avoiding such conversation."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're right. I was, I <b>kind o</b>f still am." You answer truthfully, "You have my friend to thank. Something about facing my demons one by one. It has been six years." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods, a small smile on his lips as he spoke. "I suppose I should thank your friend then. Why don't we order something before anything else?"</em>
</p><p>Osamu stares sadly at the recent text you had sent to him, declining his offer to meet up once again, claiming that you were busy throughout the following week. He didn't want to doubt or push you, it didn't seem like you were pushing him away or anything either, but he still wanted to spend time with you. Only because the last time the two of you had met to catch up with each other, something was bothering him. He didn't know what, but the conversation the two of you shared in the cafe seemed as if you were being cautious with the information you shared. He couldn't blame you. It was going to take awhile before you could open up to him.</p><p>He enters the apartment complex that he was directed to by the address given to him, not bothering to scan his surroundings. He didn't know why he was here in the first place. Well, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do in the meantime anyway with his shop still under construction. He had officially made the decision to open his business up in the heart of Kanagawa just weeks ago, he wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but his encounter with you had prompted such a decision. Hence, he had been quite busy himself.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator, he walks down the path towards his destination, stopping at a door with a golden plate with the numbers '210' engraved on it simply, nailed to its wooden structure. He brings a hand up and presses his knuckles against the wooden door before knocking on it gently at least three times to signal the owner of his arrival.</p><p>However, as the door swung open, he hadn't expected the person standing before him. His eyes widen slightly as he feels his shoulders grow tense at the abrupt appearance. "What are you doing here in Kanagawa?" </p><p>"Aw," the person before him chuckles, a soft grin playing on his lips as he steps back to pull the door wider, "I miss you too, brother."</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes as he steps inside, "No, seriously. What are you doing here?" </p><p>Atsumu closes the door behind him before following his brother into the vast apartment, Bokuto coming into their line of sight who was sprawled comfortably on one of the couches in the living room, eyes focused on the show being projected from the flat screen television across the room, "We're using the Sports Complex here for our training the next couple of months, I figured it would be better for me to stay here instead of going back and forth between Hyōgo and here, plus coach's apartment is closer to the complex anyway." </p><p>"And you didn't bother to share this information before you invited me over?" Osamu questions Bokuto directly who waves him off with a laugh as he says, "He said he wanted it to be a surprise." </p><p>Osamu lets out a grunt of displeasure at Bokuto's response before plopping himself down next to him, his brows arched in curiosity as he looks around, "And what about the squirt and Sakusa? Will they be staying here with you guys? This place looks pretty big."</p><p>"Shoyo's coming over tomorrow," Bokuto shrugs his shoulders, picking up a piece of chip with his fingers from the bag of potato chips in his grasp, "Oomi on the other hand refuses to stay with us because of Atsumu's <em>‘unhygienic habits’</em>, so he had decided to book a hotel room a few blocks from here." </p><p>Atsumu huffs, running his fingers through his hair as he juts his lower lip into a pout, "I'm clean!" </p><p>"Sakusa probably detest the fact you leave your dirty clothes everywhere," Osamu lets out a laugh, "So how've you been, Bo? I know you've been here the last couple of weeks."</p><p>Atsumu huffs, "I'm pretty upset you hadn't met with Bo when I told you, we would have met sooner." </p><p>"I've been busy," Osamu shrugs before he snaps his full attention on his brother at the realization of what his twin was implying, "Wait, you've been here since then?"</p><p>"Yeah I have," Atsumu snorts, "Been staying over here with Bokuto, doing some extra training. He actually introduced me to these amazing kids! Reminds me of us, 'Samu when we were younger."</p><p>His brother tilts his head to the side, "Kids? You? That's cool, I guess. How do you guys have time to train some little kids while you have your own training?" </p><p>Bokuto nods, "I mean it can be like extra training. I wouldn't want to disappoint them, really. Apparently, I'm the Great Uncle Bo who's the best in volleyball."</p><p>Atsumu watches his teammate plaster on a little grin and he couldn't help but let his own smile form at his friend's enthusiasm. "Well, it's only because you bribe them with food. Little Hiro is slowly warming up to me, just you wait, he'll adore me more." He teases.</p><p>Bokuto only rolls his eyes at him before glancing over to the wall clock nailed above the television, his eyes widening before scampering around the apartment to grab the things he needed, silently beating himself up for forgetting as the other two watched with amused curiosity. "I'll see you guys later!" </p><p>The twins could only watch their friend move frantically around the room, "Why are you in such a hurry?" </p><p>"I forgot I'm picking up the kids today for training." He huffs, a soft grumble leaving his lips after, "I'll see you guys later." </p><p>"Oi! I should join you picking them up then! Why would Shizuma even ask you?" Atsumu protests, stalking after Bokuto, "This isn't fair. You just want to continue being the favorite uncle." </p><p>Before Atsumu could tackle Bokuto to the ground to stop him, he slams the front door shut right in Atsumu's face. Osamu chuckles at the sight, "Who would have thought you would like kids? What's so important that you have to get those kids to like you anyway?" </p><p>Atsumu walks back into the living room with a pout, "They told me Bo was cooler! It isn't fair, I've been so much cooler to them than he has." </p><p>"Seriously, are my ears deceiving me or are you implying that these kids were enough to crush your pride?" Osamu teases, a small grin playing on his lips. "But really, tell me the truth. I know you. Why are you staying in Kanagawa?" He watches Atsumu shrug, keeping his gaze away from his, "Ah, let me guess? Yumi then? You're avoiding her?" </p><p>Atsumu lets out a groan, "Lately she's been just so clingy and suffocating. It's not like we made things official or anything. I told her myself that I wasn't interested in that kind of relationship."</p><p>"I told you not to get involved with her," he chastised, "A few of my friends said she was toxic and yet what did you do?" </p><p>Atsumu can only scoff, "Whatever, she'll go away eventually."</p><p>The two brothers continued to converse with each other as if they haven't seen the other in months when it had only been a few weeks since Osamu ventured to Kanagawa for his business scouting purposes. Eventually, Atsumu claimed it was probably time for him to head over to the Sports Complex since Bokuto was probably on the way from picking up the kids he shared to Osamu that he had grown fond of. </p><p>Osamu watches his brother head towards the front door with his gym bag, a million thoughts swimming through his head. <em>You.</em> Should he come clean to Atsumu about reconnecting with you? </p><p>He wasn't dumb, he knew how his brother had come to the conclusion of his true feelings for you ever since you decided to disappear, not that his brother would admit it to anyone, he did know his brother better, probably knew of it before his idiot brother came to realize. He knew what his brother felt since you disappeared. <em>Anger. Regret</em>. He knows that once you had disappeared that his brother had been beating himself up but at the same time he had learned to resent you for leaving him behind, not that Osamu would tell his brother off that if he were to be angry with anyone, it should be at himself for being so blind to your feelings for him. He didn't want to pour more salt to freshly exposed wounds at the time.</p><p>Despite you walking out on his brother had caused a drastic change in how Atsumu lived his life, he knows that somehow, deep down, Atsumu will always hold you dear to his heart, not that he would also admit to such, only spewing his distaste for you ever since you had left. He knew otherwise. Of course, a part of him wants to come clean to his brother, but a part of him also wanted to earn your trust first. He remembers how as much as the two of you shared memories created the past six years, you had avoided any formed conversation regarding his twin brother. He was torn.</p><p>"Hey 'Tsumu," Osamu calls out just as his brother was about to leave the apartment. Atsumu glances over his shoulders to look at his brother in curiosity. Osamu sighs with a shake of his head, "Ah..."</p><hr/><p>The last two weeks felt emotional, yet weird for you. The twins started their training with their new favorite Uncle Bokuto, as they so put it much to Asuma and Reiji's dismay. You, as much as the rest of your friends, including Bokuto, were just as shocked when the twins had started calling him 'the great Uncle Bo', of course, you were quick to protest to the twins that Bokuto probably didn't want them to call him such, but with a grinning Bokuto, he quickly claims he didn't mind, repeating the name the twins call him as if it were a term of endearment. You had questioned the twins what had brought on the idea of calling Bokuto their 'great Uncle Bo' and Hiro simply responded with a "because Uncles are cool and he's the coolest so far!". Needless to say, since then, a competition for the Best Uncle title between Uncles had commenced.</p><p>The past two weeks since their training had started, the twins seemed to wake up earlier than usual, it was as if they had more energy than they usually had, often barging into your room to wake you up and pestered you to make breakfast before their Uncle Shizuma, who had volunteered to join their training to watch over them, picks them up half an hour early for their training with Uncle Bo and his friend who Bokuto promises to introduce once everyone's schedules were flexible.</p><p>However, as the holiday season for Galaxy Standard was fast approaching its end, you were far too busy to accompany their training sessions or even agree to a get together with any of the boys. Luckily, you had an assistant manager to help you around. It was finally a brand new season for the boys to go on tour, and setting up everything was a handful. You barely had any time for yourself.</p><p>Before your busy schedule had taken over your life, you were able to reconnect with Osamu at least once like Asuma had suggested. It was a brief meeting, but you enjoyed yourself nevertheless. Of course, you still refused to come clean over your little secret, you just figured it wasn't the right time nor was it something that should be discussed since it was the first time reconnecting with Osamu. Somehow, it wasn't the time to do so with your busy schedule, you were exhausted enough taking care of little pranksters that you call sons, that the drama that might ensue from a bomb confession like that would probably be the cause of your downfall. Dramatic as it sounds, you couldn't afford being mentally exhausted during the hectic upcoming weeks. </p><p>You were grateful that Osamu kept his distance respectfully, not pestering you to be in his company, no matter how eager he had seemed. The two of you texted back and forth, him wanting to set up another arrangement to meet, while you—declining, well you were busy, it wasn't as if you were avoiding him, it was the truth. </p><p>"Uncle Shizuma is taking too long!" Atsuhiko whines from the living room, staring at the front door with a pout, his arms folded across his chest, "Uncle Bo is waiting for us!" </p><p>You couldn't help but let out a chuckle not being used to the twins addressing Bokuto, whom they had just met recently, as their Uncle, as you placed your work tablet on the coffee table, plopping yourself down on the couch that Atsuhiro occupied reading his little storybook about dinosaurs. Your arms instantly wrap around the little boy's body, pulling him closer to you. You nuzzle your nose into the crook of his neck, receiving a giggle from his lips as he protests, trying to pry himself out of your grasp. "What? You don't like mommy's cuddles anymore? Are you a big boy now?" </p><p>"No mommy," he shakes his head as he puts the storybook away, only to wrap his short arms around your neck to hug you closer, "I love mommy's cuddles even when I get big. Just tickles." </p><p>The doorbell echoes throughout the room and before you could muster any form of response, Atsuhiko jumps from the couch claiming that he'll answer it. You could only protest with a yell, extracting your arms away from Atsuhiro to follow him in case it was a stranger. </p><p>"Atsuhik—" </p><p>"Uncle Bo! You're here!"</p><p>You halt in your footsteps as you blink a couple of times, wondering if you were hallucinating. Why was he here? How did he even know where you lived? </p><p>"Uncle Bo!" Atsuhiro cries out, jumping out of his seat and rushing over after slinging one of the straps of his backpack on his shoulder, his other hand gripping onto his brother's own backpack to hand it over. You were confused at Bokuto's presence, however, your boys showed no sign of surprise but more on the side of excitement, practically giddy that their Uncle Bo had picked them up for training this time. </p><p>Bokuto seemed to sense your confusion and gave you a sheepish smile, "I'm assuming Shizuma didn't inform you. Ah—anyway, he had plans today and said I should pick up the boys instead and take them to training, so he gave me your address. I'm sorry, it didn't cross my mind to contact you first. Is this okay? If not, we can cance—" </p><p>You listen as the man rambles on, the boys waiting (Atsuhiko in particular) impatiently by the door, tugging on Bokuto's hands to grab the man's attention. You cut Bokuto's rambling with a wave of your hand, shooting him an appreciative smile, "No, Bo. It's okay. I'm sure the boys would be upset if you had to cancel training. I trust you enough," you trail off before teasing him with a grin, "You are after all, the great Uncle Bo." </p><p>Your teasing sends warmth to the tips of his ears but he couldn't help but let his mouth widen up to a smile, "I suppose I am. I'll bring them back in one piece, promise." </p><p>"You better!" You let out a laugh, ruffling the hair of your twin boys before bending down to press kisses on their respective foreheads, "Be good to your Uncle Bo, okay? Don't be too hard on him. Have fun!"</p><p>They nod their heads and left without another word, you watch them walk away with a smile on your face as they begin chattering with their, just as energetic, Uncle Bo. A part of you was bothered at the fact that your two boys didn't even bother to look back like they used to but, however, that quickly faded when the twins turned around once they neared the apartment complex's elevator, waving at you simultaneously, each yelling out how they will miss you and it instantly warms your heart. They were indeed growing up.</p><p>While you returned inside your apartment to continue with preparations for Galaxy Standard's upcoming tour, the trio left the apartment complex and got in Bokuto's car, the man making sure to secure the twins comfortably in the backseat. Hiko whined, practically begging Bokuto to let him sit in front like the big boy that he was, unfortunately, his pleas had fallen on deaf ears as Bokuto drove off. </p><p>As the trio traveled, there wasn't any dull moment within the confinements of the four wheeled vehicle, not even a moment of silence with the twins rambling on about their favorite things to do and adventures they went on, while Bokuto, equally excited to share his own stories.</p><p>"Hey Uncle Bo?" Hiko calls out, stopping Bokuto from his own rambling about how he was during his own childhood years. He hums in response as he briefly glances at the rear-view mirror to acknowledge the little boy. "Do you have a girlfriend?"</p><p>Bokuto eyes widens at the question, spluttering incoherent sentences that made the twins look at him weirdly. He grips onto the steering wheel as he lets out an awkward chuckle, "Why are you asking?"</p><p>Hiro shakes his head at his brother, playfully smacking him on the head which causes Hiko to flinch and yelp out, rubbing his head with his palm to soothe the brief pain. "I just wanna know if Uncle Bo has a girlfriend!"</p><p>The man chuckles, keeping his eyes on the road as his grip on the steering wheel loosens up a bit, "Nah, no girl."</p><p>"Oh good," Hiko starts, a small mischievous smile forming on his lips, "Will you date our mommy then? She needs a boyfriend, you know."</p><p>Once again, Bokuto returns to his sputtering state while Hiro lets out a dramatic sigh, crossing his arms against his chest as he gives his twin a look. "I'm telling mommy." </p><p>"You want me to da—date your m—mom?" Bokuto stutters, bewildered. </p><p>Hiko ignores his brother's glares and shrugs his shoulders, "It was Uncle Rei's idea! Mommy was yelling at him the other day and after mommy pinched Uncle Rei's ear, I heard him grumble how mommy needs to <em>‘loosen up’</em> and get a boyfriend!"</p><p>Bokuto lets out a laugh in amusement, "Well, why not ask your Uncle Rei to date your mom then? Or Uncle Shizuma."</p><p>"Uncle Shizuma has a girlfriend," Hiro claims.</p><p>Hiko adds, "Uncle Rei said mommy might end up killing him."</p><p>Bokuto chuckles, "then, why me?"</p><p>Hiko looks at him weirdly, "What do you mean? You're cool!"</p><p>"Do you not want mommy as your girlfriend?" Hiro asks, folding his arms across his chest as if to judge his supposed favorite Uncle, the little boy waiting for the correct answer or else he would have to decide that he would no longer call this man his favorite uncle like he had claimed, "She's very pretty. Do you not think she's pretty?"</p><p>"I—"</p><p>Hiko interrupts Bokuto with a loud huff, "You better think mommy's pretty or else I'm telling Uncle Asuma on you!"</p><p>Bokuto lets out a sigh, feeling warmth spread in his cheeks. He didn't know why, despite them being kids, the conversation itself was embarrassing enough, he wonders if the boys would end up telling you the conversation, or worse, Asuma or Reiji, the teasing would be endless. However, not wanting to upset them both, who are looking extremely impatient and upset waiting, he answers, "Yes, yes. Your mother is really pretty."</p><p>Hiko nods happily before looking at his brother with a wide smile. Hiro, satisfied with his answer for the time being, tilts his head as he asks, "So will you date her?"</p><hr/><p>“Nice receive, Hiko!” Bokuto praises with a huge grin while Hiko throws his fists in the air at his achievement, he looks over to the side with a wide smile, “Hiro! ‘Sumsum! Did you see that?” </p><p>Hiro nods his head in response, giving his brother a thumbs up while the man next to Hiro lets out a happy cheer, “Way to go, Hiko! You’re going to be better than your Uncle Bo in no time, even better than me, your <em>Uncle Atsumu</em>.” </p><p>The little boy that stood next to the bleached blonde man, tilts his head back to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, “You’re not our uncle.” </p><p>Bokuto lets out a laugh, Hiko on the other hand, not really understanding what was so funny, decided to mimic his actions anyway. Apparently, acting like Bokuto would make him look as cool. On the other side of the court, Atsumu juts out his lower lip into a pout at being teased, by a kid no less, “Hey, a guy can dream okay. You two will soon call me Uncle too, and you’ll understand that I’m way better than Bo here.” </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re jealous, ‘Tsumu.” Bokuto teases with a grin, tossing the volleyball over to Hiko who receives the ball with ease due to weeks of practice. “You did it again, Hiko! I’m so happy! I can’t wait to tell your uncles and your mom the progress the two of you made.” </p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Atsumu retorts, scrunching up his features in annoyance, “I just can’t believe these kids think you’re better than me when I’m clearly superior.” </p><p>“But Uncle Bo is so cool!” Atsuhiko exclaims defensively, pointing at Atsumu accusingly with his index finger as if to scold the man for disrespecting his favorite Uncle Bo. He adds, “He’s going to date our mommy, you know.” </p><p>Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows at his friend, “Oh?” </p><p>“What? It—It’s not like that!” </p><p>Hiko stomps his feet and drops the volleyball in his grasp, sending a glare at Bokuto. “Why not?” Bokuto just lets out a nervous laugh, receiving a huff from Hiko who then turns his attention over to Atsumu, “Well, do you have a girlfriend?” </p><p>Before Atsumu can respond, Hiro throws his hands in the air and shakes his head at his brother. “You can’t just ask everyone if they have a girlfriend or not so they can date mommy.” </p><p>Sensing the twins about to start arguing, Bokuto rests his hands on Atsuhiko’s shoulders to avert his attention while Atsumu did the same with Atsuhiro. “Let’s go back to practice, okay?” </p><p>“Hey ‘Sumsum?” Hiro calls out after moving away from the man’s grip on his shoulders to grab a volleyball, “Can you teach me how to serve properly?” </p><p>Atsumu nods, walking to the edge of the court with Hiro trailing behind him, picking up an extra volleyball along the way, “Come on then.” </p><p>However before the two of them could walk further to their destination, Atsuhiro tugs on Atsumu’s jersey weakly, a frown etching on his features. He mumbles underneath his breath, his grip on the volleyball weakening, “’Sumsum...I don’t feel so good.” </p><p>Before Atsumu can comprehend what was happening, he catches a glimpse of Atsuhiro collapsing onto the floor behind him. </p><p>
  <em>“Hiro!” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Other Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me just say that I am not 100% sure with the medical terms that I’ve used, I’ve simply asked my friend who has a little sister with a similar condition and went from there. However, if you are aware of what I’ve mentioned (not going to say, bcoz I don’t want to spoil in case you read this first before the actual work) and I’m wrong, please do let me know so I can correct myself! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a single mother the past six years, everyday, had grown to be a challenge, it was inevitable. Despite having the support from various people, you were often struggling due to the mischievous personalities of your twins. You didn’t think you would age double quickly after what had happened to Atsuhiro a few days ago. <b><br/></b></p><p>The moment that you received the call from Bokuto, you couldn’t even move your legs. You had instantly dropped the phone from your grip and felt your heart clench as you try your best to push away the thoughts of negative scenarios playing in your head. You were lucky that Reiji had decided to pay you a visit, or else you would have hadn’t found the strength to stand and gather your thoughts together. </p><p>When you and Reiji had arrived at the hospital, Atsuhiko who was clinging onto Bokuto, a crying mess, had jumped out of the man's arms and ran straight to you, a string of questions about his brother had erupted from his mouth. All you could do was hold onto him tight and fight to hold back your own tears from spilling from the corners of your eyes, knowing that your distress would only upset him further. You didn’t know what to answer yourself. </p><p>As Hiro’s doctor explained his condition, you felt your knees grow weak and the air was knocked out of your lungs, you could only hold onto Reiji and Shizuma for support. Honestly, you couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this your fault? Is this your karma coming to bite you in the ass? Hiro most certainly didn’t deserve this. You were beating yourself up. </p><p>Hiro had been diagnosed with Bone Marrow Disorder, but the doctor had reassured you that it could easily be treated for his age and because it was in its early stages. All it needed was blood transfusions from someone that shared similar stem blood cells as Atsuhiko. To be sure, you had Atsuhiko checked in case the other twin shared the same illness. </p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t. </p><p><em>Unfortunately,</em> he wasn’t a match for his brother’s blood transfusion. Neither are you. Nor your friends who had volunteered. And you were on edge since then. </p><p>This is what had brought you to such a decision. What had brought you to come home. Back in Hyōgo, a place you promised not to return. However, you had grown desperate after every negative match results for Hiro was announced by his doctor. Reiji had offered to accompany you, but you refused, claiming this was something that you needed to do yourself, despite the risk of running into someone you didn’t want to meet. You didn’t have any choice. Your little boy’s life was on the line, he mattered more. You were somewhat, finally, swallowing your pride. Of course, you had other options, but you couldn't bring yourself to approach the other two just yet, hoping that your trip to Hyōgo will solve your problems and you wouldn't have to come clean to the other two of your predicament.</p><p>You brush your fingers against the cold gravestone of your father’s, feeling a lump form in the back of your throat. “I miss you, papa…” you mumble softly underneath your breath, a heavy sigh escaping your lips, “I wish you were here. I wish you could meet Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro, they would have loved you papa.” Taking a few more minutes to yourself, you continue sharing about your twins to your father’s grave. Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes as you lay a small bouquet of white Chrysanthemums on the foot of his gravestone. “I’ll bring them here to you someday, papa. When Hiro gets better. I talk about you all the time, and they always say they want to go see you.” </p><p>You let out another heavy sigh, brushing your fingers one last time along his engraved name before pushing yourself up to stand, “Goodbye papa, see you soon.” </p><p>You soon set off on your journey back to your old neighborhood, noticing a few differences from the six years you had set off for Kanagawa. However, some parts of the small little neighborhood were still familiar that you found it easier to find your way back to the place you used to call home. Not that it felt home to you when you resided in it back then. You felt grateful somehow that the people out and about didn’t recognize you, only stealing curious glances towards your direction since the small neighborhood wasn't all that popular nor do they often have any visitors. Unfortunately, fate had other plans as someone calls out your name. </p><p>Turning your head towards the direction, your gaze lands on a familiar face. Someone you didn’t think you would remember, or even recognize. Iwasaki Akari. The girl that Atsumu left you for, or chose over you. Not like you and Atsumu were ever official or anything, you often reminded yourself. Not wanting to be rude, you nod towards her direction. “Iwasaki-san.”</p><p>She lets out a high pitched squeal and you fight the urge to react negatively by forcing your lips to curl up to a smile. “Please, you can call me Akari. I can’t believe it’s really you!” </p><p>“<em>Iwasaki-san,</em>” you repeat, refusing to call the woman anything else, “It’s nice to see you again.” </p><p>She enters your personal space and wraps her arms around you to pull you into a hug, “Where have you been? You look amazing!” </p><p>Still engulfed in her arms, your features scrunch up in distaste. Still, despite loathing the fact that she had hugged you without any form of consent, you were grateful at the fact that she wasn’t able to witness such expression. “I’ve been alright. You look just as good.” </p><p>"Oh, I know." She lets out a laugh as she finally steps back, the smile still on her face, "Why are you back here? Or more importantly, why did you leave?"</p><p>"Oh, I—"</p><p>She cuts you off with a wave of her hand, "Atsumu was really upset you left you know, no one could talk to him properly for months without him lashing out."</p><p>What was she talking about? Why is she even bringing up such a thing? You shake your head, "Ah you know—"</p><p>"Just dumped me a few days after as if I was nothing!" She huffs, interrupting you once more. "Not that it should bother me anymore, I am happily married after all.”</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry about—"</p><p>She lets out a laugh, something about it sounding bitter in your ears but you shrugged it off, thinking you were just delusional as she interrupted you once again. Will she ever let you speak? "I guess what people said was right. He was really really into you and I shouldn't have messed it up. I guess karma slapped me right back by breaking my heart."</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>"Iwasaki-san, what—" </p><p>"Akari." </p><p>You let out a huff, fighting off the annoyance that you felt for her interruptions. "<em>Iwasaki-san</em>," you repeat, "what are you talking about?" </p><p>"What?" She questions with a tilt of her head, "Don't tell me you didn't know! Well everyone could see he was head over heels for you when you were still around. He did often decline the other girls that flirted with him, well before me, that is. Of course, you leaving was just proof of his feelings for you." </p><p>You hum, confusion growing evident in your features as you shove your hands into your coat's pockets, "I don't think that's the case. I mean, he did end up dating you, didn't he? And it's because he often told me he—" </p><p>"Well, yeah." She lifts her shoulders up in a shrug, "but he said you two weren't together, so I took a shot and kissed him in front of our friends. Not like it lasted very long. When you officially went missing, he broke it off with me, grumbled about how choosing to date me was a mistake." </p><p>You blink a couple of times, trying to process this new information. "I don't see how that had anything to do with me." </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not." she hums, "Well, he did go through the school's female population right after. He was practically the resident's fuckboy after that." </p><p>Listening to her words has your heart clenching at the thought of the many girls Atsumu had in his life. You didn't know why, you never expected him to be in love with you anyway. But why did it have to hurt so much? Lightly biting on the inside of your lower lip, you fight the urge to snap at the woman before you. Why was she even sharing this? What was her point? "I don't know why you're sharing this with me, Iwasaki-san, but I'm afraid I don't care. I should go, it was nice—" </p><p>"Please," she scoffs, thinking that her 'nice' demeanor shifting, "Okay, that was six years ago and I know I should be over it. I am."<em> Is she?</em> "But you don't have to act all innocent. Everyone knew you loved Atsumu, well, except him that is, apparently. You disappearing after our whole make out session at school just confirmed my suspicions of your feelings for him and you left because you saw us kiss. I mean, that's really stupi—" </p><p>God, you really wanted to slap the woman before you. Not only was she annoying for interrupting you every single time you spoke, but somehow, it irked you how accurate she had been at some parts, well aside for the fact that Atsumu apparently loved you, that couldn't possibly be true. She was probably spouting bullshit to hurt your feelings after all this time, wanting to rub it in your face. "Listen, I have business to attend to and I don't have time to reminisce about the past that you and I both know that I refuse to recall. So just save it for someone who cares." </p><p>At your sudden outburst, she stops dead in her tracks, blinking and gaping like a fish out of water. All you could do was roll your eyes and bid farewell before continuing on your journey, knowing full well that the woman was watching you as you walked away. Grumbling to yourself about how she should just take a picture, and that it'll last longer. </p><p>You reach your destination and you feel the waves of emotion crashing down on you almost instantly. Briefly glancing over to the house next door, your heart skipping a beat at the memories that came flooding your mind. You shook your head, returning your attention to what was more important, staring at the front door of your old home, nerves beginning to run through your veins. Before you could summon up the strength to knock, you feel your shoulders tense from someone calling your name from behind. </p><p>
  <em>What is with people here startling you from behind? </em>
</p><p>Spinning around, you come to face a woman who looks very much like you. The sight of her signals alarms in your head as if on cue or the six years hadn't flown by. It took you a brief minute to regain your composure and examine her further, noticing how calm she looked from before. Were you really imagining things? Has Hyōgo become some sort of mystical land while you were gone?</p><p>The woman before you didn't look as you expected. You had very much expected for your trip here to witness an angry woman. Instead, she looked quite the opposite, you wanted to pinch yourself to check if you were hallucinating. There she was, standing a few feet from you with both sadness and relief mixed in her features. "Is it really you?" </p><p>You hear the croak in her voice, notice the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes and you felt your tense muscles grow weaker by the second, your heart wanting to burst but at the same time, you kept your guard up. You simply didn't trust her enough for what she had done, despite it being six years since. </p><p>"Yeah," you trail off, keeping your gaze locked with hers as you dig your nails into your palms, "Hi <em>mother.</em>" </p><hr/><p>Everyone seemed to radiate similar emotions within the hospital room despite trying their best to seem positive in front of the twins. You had explained to Atsuhiko how his brother was sick and it'll take some time before he was feeling better when Atsuhiko pestered his brother to get out of the bed and play with him. Since then, whenever he could, he would come visit his brother and stay with Reiji during the night after visiting hours were over. It took some time before everyone got Hiko to agree to stay with Reiji, not wanting to leave his brother's side.</p><p>Everyone had been on edge, including your mother who you had brought along to Kanagawa after you two spent the day together crying out apologies and explanations when you had visited her in Hyōgo. Despite you keeping your guard up when it came to your mother, you appreciated how she tried her best to keep everyone's spirits up inside the room, immediately being fond of her two grandsons and although the two were weary of her presence at first, they had grown to love her just as much as she did. </p><p>The reason as to why everyone had been on edge was because of the fact that even after reaching out to your mother for potential blood donations, she had ended up not being a match for Hiro. You had agreed to the doctor's suggestion of placing Atsuhiro's name in the list for potential recipients of donors despite the chances being low as Hiro's condition wasn't as critical as other patients that were on the list. </p><p>You were left with <em>no other choice.</em></p><p>Your mother supported you of your decision of reaching out to Osamu a few days earlier, claiming that it was what's best for Hiro. You were not one to argue or protest, despite Reiji's advice to not do something that you didn't want to do. Of course, it isn't something that you wanted to do. If you were given an option, you would never resort to such a decision. </p><p>However, you were running out of options. And Osamu was the better choice for the time being. </p><p>So you reached out to Osamu, keeping the twins a secret even through your conversation when you scheduled to meet up with him. You didn't know what you did to deserve such kindness, but Osamu agreed to get tested to see if he was a match despite not knowing the reason for your request. Reiji said it was for the best, and that after the results were released, you would come clean to Osamu, whether it were positive or negative.</p><p>And that was what everyone was so gloomy about. Because not even Osamu was a match, everyone was becoming restless. You more so than the others. One because of being the mother and second, it only meant one thing. </p><p>You would have to reach out to someone you absolutely didn't want to. The mere thought upsets your stomach.</p><p>The knock on the hospital door captures everyone's attention, watching it slide open just a bit and Shizuma's head peeking inside, his eyes meeting yours. "You have a visitor." </p><p>You nod, feeling your mother's grip of assurance on your hand before you ventured out of Hiro's packed hospital room. Shizuma nods at you once before slipping inside the room, leaving you behind with the man that you had invited over. "Osamu."</p><p>Your name rolls off his tongue, concern dripping in his voice as he speaks, "Hey, so? I'm assuming you got the results. Am I a match?"</p><p>Shaking your head, you feel a lump form in the back of your throat as your fingers roll into tight fists. "No," you croak out. </p><p>He feels his chest tighten, not because of the news that he wasn't a match for potential donors of someone he didn't know of. Was it you? Were you okay? Though, the sight of you before him only confirmed that it wasn't you needing of donations. Was it a relative? A friend? A lover, perhaps? But looking at you now, so broken as if a mere touch will break you to pieces was enough to upset him, you looked absolutely drained. "I—I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" </p><p>"Actually," you mumble underneath your breath as you try to regain your composure, "I do need your help with this but before that, I need to tell you something and you need to promise me that you will let me finish first and that you won't get mad. I will tell you everything later, but for now..." You watch as he nods in response, not saying anything further and you smile sadly at him. "I have… kids." </p><p>He couldn't fight back the shock that washed over him at this confession, a part of him relieved that it wasn't you who was on the receiving end of said donations as he put two and two together, but also sad at the fact that you had kids, with someone else. "They're twins," you add, examining his features for any sign of recognition, "and they're six years old." </p><p>At the mention of twins, he brushed it off in a second, not really looking into it. However, when you had mentioned their age, something inside him clicks and he takes a step back, the puzzle pieces perfectly fitting next to each other. "Yo—you…" he stutters, blinking a couple of times, "Atsumu…" </p><p>You nod your head sadly, "Yeah, and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I cannot express how sorry I am for hiding this from you, from your brother—"</p><p>"Can I meet them?" </p><p>"I—you're not mad?" You question him, brows furrowing, "I mean, of course you can meet them, ‘Samu." </p><p>He shakes his head, sadness etched in his features as he releases a heavy sigh, "I'm feeling all sorts of emotions right now but you're going through something, those kids are going through something. Let's just put the past where it belongs,<em> in the past</em>. You can tell me everything after we take care of what's more important."</p><p>"I—thank you, you're being really mature about this." You croak, feeling yourself close to tears, the emotional build up the last few weeks wanting to burst. "Their names are Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro," you mention, sniffling, "It's Atsuhiro. He's the one that needs the donor." </p><p>A sad smile forms on his lips, "Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro, huh? Fitting names. I like it. What does he have? Is it serious?' </p><p>"BMD," you sigh, the mere mention of your son's illness making your knees weak, "The doctor says it isn't too severe yet for his age, but he does need a blood transfusion soon, and not any of us are a match and—"</p><p>He cuts you off with your rambling, resting his hands on your shoulders to give it a gentle squeeze as he realizes what you were implying, "It's okay. I'll help you, for Atsuhiro." </p><p>You let out another sob before nodding your head slowly, "Do you want to meet them?" </p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>You give him another nod before sliding the door to Atsuhiro's room, stepping inside with Osamu following right behind you.</p><p>
  <em>"Osamu?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'Sumsum!"</em>
</p><p>The silence was deafening. Bokuto, who was seated near the foot of Atsuhiro's bed, stared at Osamu with wide eyes as he calls out the man’s name, while the rest was looking back and forth from Osamu to Atsuhiko who was seated next to his brother on the hospital bed. </p><p><em>"Wait, what?"</em> You choke out, feeling faint.</p><p>Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro tilt their heads to the side like clockwork, their features scrunching up to a look of confusion as they look at Osamu. Atsuhiko was the first to speak, "Why did you change your hair color, <em>'Sumsum!</em>" </p><p>"Sweetie, this isn't <em>'Sumsum.</em>" You state with a shake of your head, the name Atsuhiko mentioned, rolling off of your tongue in an awkward, weird tone, "his name is Osamu. Where did you get that name from?" </p><p>Atsuhiro speaks this time, "he looks exactly like Uncle Bo's friend, 'Sumsum!" </p><p>Once again, silence falls upon the room. The atmosphere grew thick at the realization that the boys could have actually met their father at one point in their lives, however, Bokuto sat there in silence, wondering what everyone was thinking about and why it had suddenly become so awkward, taking his time to fully understand the situation. </p><p>Asuma is the first to speak, earning a smack on the head by Shizuma, "Okay, what the actual fuck?" </p><hr/><p>Bokuto still couldn't process the news that had befallen him, but not wanting to seem too nosy since he was barely a close friend of yours, he kept his thoughts to himself, instead offering to take Atsuhiko out for the day as the little boy requested through constant begging. </p><p>The volleyball player had explained his appearance earlier during his visit that he was supposed to be in training but decided to skip just for the day because he missed his favorite twins since Atsuhiko also refused to return to training without his brother. And the sight of Atsuhiko's distress was enough to make him even sad, agreeing to the boy's pleas to spend the day with him to lift the boy's spirits up.</p><p>However, no one knew that Atsuhiko overheard a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear earlier before he had begged his Uncle Bo to spend the day with him outside the hospital, using the <em>coolest favorite uncle</em> card. With the information he acquired, the little boy felt all sorts of emotions for his age and devised a plan on his own, knowing he couldn't drag Atsuhiro into his plans without the adults overhearing, <em>also,</em> not like his brother could leave with him.</p><p>So, as the two left the hospital, Atsuhiko made a request. A request that Bokuto thought to be innocent, thinking that the boy barely had a clue of the situation that was revealed earlier in the hospital room, unaware of the conversation the little boy had decided to eavesdrop on earlier. </p><p>They set off to Kanagawa's Sports Complex as per Atsuhiko's request, claiming he wanted to play volleyball for the day with his great Uncle Bo. And of course, he agreed wholeheartedly, not knowing of the little boy's mischievous plans. He, of course, texted you to update you and at least give you a sense of ease, not wanting you to worry about their whereabouts for the day.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto greets his teammates who were in the middle of practice in the center of the court, waving excitedly with his free hand as he holds Atsuhiko's hand with the other. They approach the team as the team halt their practice to greet their fellow teammate and the little boy he brought along with. </p><p>"Bo-kun!!" Hinata greets happily, rushing forward to give the man a high-five before waving happily at the little boy, "Who's this?" </p><p>"This is Atsuhiko," Bokuto introduces the little boy who seemed to be extremely quiet for once which worried the man but he shrugged it off, thinking that he was upset for returning to the complex without his brother, "He's the kid I told you guys about that I was training." </p><p>"I thought you were training two kids?" Sakusa questions from the side, not wanting to enter the close proximity of the crowd his teammates had formed around Bokuto and the little boy, "Where's the other one?" </p><p>"Yeah, where is he?" Atsumu questions as he steps closer, not really aware of the other twin's situation. He squats down to meet Atsuhiko's eye level, "Missed you, kid. How's your brother doing?"</p><p>At the sound of Atsumu's voice, Atsuhiko releases his grip on Bokuto's hand and balls his hands up into fists at his sides. To everyone, it looked as if the mention of his brother had upset him. However, this wasn't the case.</p><p>Atsuhiko's body tenses up as tears start flowing from the corners of his eyes, not being able to hold his emotions any longer. </p><p>"Hey, Hiko…" Atsumu trails off, extending his arm out to reach out for the little boy in front of him to give some sort of comfort, "Are you—"</p><p>The boy takes a step back as he slaps the man's hand away with abrupt force and tilts his head to look at the man before him in the eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Why didn't you want us?" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Leaving the twins with your mother, the five of you (you, Asuma, Bokuto, Reiji and Shizuma), left the room to have a conversation about what had come to light.<b><br/></b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The encounter the twins had with their father without anyone realizing it. Not even Shizuma who had been present at every other training session, where Atsumu was in attendance as well, aside from the recent one where Hiro had collapsed. He had the knowledge of their father's name being Atsumu, but he just shrugged it off, thinking it was a mere coincidence and the man that the twins, Hiro, especially, had grown close to, was just simply Bokuto's teammate, and not their actual father. He, of course, felt somewhat, responsible, because he hadn't realized it sooner. Especially since he had met their father's brother at least twice before the twins had pointed out the obvious similar features of their friend to the man you had reached out to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are we seriously going to ignore the fact that they met their father?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reiji smacks Asuma on the head with a frown, "Calm down, idiot. We get it, you didn't have to have such an outburst like that." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm disappointed in you, Asuma." Shizuma sighs sadly with a shake of his head, "And in front of the children, you better pray that Hiko doesn't start using such foul language." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asuma waves his hand dismissively before rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head with his palm to soothe the ache, "I get smacked twice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, so let me get this right," Bokuto starts, still confused with what has gone down, "Atsumu is their father? And they don't know about it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Osamu answers for you, "nor does Atsumu, so you better keep this a secret Bo. Don't go around telling this to the others." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto raises his hands in defence, "I won't. This is a serious matter, it's not my place." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Bo…" you mumble, giving him a sad smile, "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So," Reiji starts, "What are you going to do now? Since none of us, not even Osamu is a match—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You cut your friend off, "I know, Rei. I know what needs to be done."</em>
</p><p>Panic.</p><p>That was the emotion coursing through your veins as you fidgeted in your seat. You didn't want to imagine the worst case scenario, but putting the puzzle pieces together, it made sense that the outcome you were imagining will soon become a reality. </p><p>You hadn't wanted to agree to Atsuhiko's demands of spending the day with Bokuto all of a sudden, since it was peculiar to you that he wanted to spend his day away from his brother but you also wanted to have him by your side during the day as he usually would stay with Reiji during the night since he wasn't able to stay in the hospital to look after his brother with you and your mother. But your mother had persuaded you that it was best that Atsuhiko left the suffocating white walls of the hospital to at least live his childhood. She was right, the hospital was no place for a kid. And she even pointed out that probably seeing his brother was only upsetting him more. </p><p>So you gave in, allowing Bokuto to take Atsuhiko wherever he wanted for the day to help cheer up the little boy whose mood you had noticed drastically dropped before he demanded to leave the hospital with his Uncle Bo. You were clueless, to say the least. Until you received a text from the volleyball player.</p><p>You felt uneasy when Atsuhiko left, and you really didn't know why there was this nagging sensation growing in the back of your head. It wasn't as if you didn't trust Bokuto, but something was bothering you. It wasn't until you started questioning everyone in the room as to why Bokuto would even bring Atsuhiko to the sports complex after you had received the text. A part of you wanted to think positive, not wanting to doubt Bokuto's actions. He wasn't going to tell Atsumu was he? Nor did Atsuhiko actually know. Well, that is, until Atsuhiro shared vital information that his brother left the room earlier when the rest of you decided to talk. </p><p>It could only mean one thing. </p><p>Atsuhiko decided it was the best time to use his new irritating habit, eavesdropping. You were furious, to say the least. At your mother, who you had asked to watch over the two while the other adults went out to talk. Yet, she didn't deny her actions and it made you even furious. Somehow, you knew this was her form of meddling. </p><p>You knew your mother wanted it to happen. For Atsuhiko to eavesdrop, to know everything that he shouldn't at the time. You more so, wanted to strangle her. For such a mischievous act, and for allowing a six year old to leave the room to venture out in the large hospital where he could have easily gotten lost. </p><p>Now there you were, fidgeting nervously in the front seat of Reiji's car. A mixture of emotions coursing through your veins and a part of you realizes, you had never been so stressed like this before.</p><p>"Hey," you hear Osamu mumble behind you from the passenger seat, placing a hand on your shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze, "calm down, I'm sure it's not what you're thinking." </p><p>You shake your head at him, keeping your gaze locked ahead at the sight of the sports complex coming into view, "You don't know my son. He may be six years old, but—"</p><p>"Let's say he does know Atsumu is his father," Reiji cuts you off, keeping his gaze on the road as he maneuvers the vehicle into the complex's parking space, easily finding an empty parking slot near the complex's entrance, "Would it be so bad?" </p><p>"Yes—<em>No</em>. I don't know," you let out a sigh as you unbuckle your seatbelt, "I just didn't want him to find out that way. He must be so upset." The three of you climbed out of the vehicle and approached the large building, your heart beating rapidly in your chest the closer you got to their whereabouts. This isn't how you imagine meeting Atsumu again after six years. "I just hope Atsuhiko doesn't do anything that might—"</p><p>
  <em>"Why didn't you want us?"</em>
</p><p>The voice of your son snaps your attention, eyes widening and heart clenching at the pain evident in his voice as he spoke those words you'd never would have thought would escape from your own son's lips. You couldn't seem to bring your legs to move, your eyes landing on your little boy and Atsumu in the middle of the court. No. <em>This wasn't happening. </em></p><p>"What?" Atsumu asks, completely bewildered at the little boy's sudden outburst. "What are you talking about bu—"</p><p>"Why did you leave mommy?" He cries out once more, stomping his feet before taking a step back as he sends a glare towards the man kneeling before him through his tears. "Why didn't you want Hiro and me? Was it because I was a bad baby?" </p><p>Atsumu frowns as he listens, not really understanding what the little boy rambled about. "I don't know what you mean, buddy. I don't have kids."</p><p>"You do!" He cries, the atmosphere growing thick as the occupants of the complex could only watch with curiosity and worry. "You le—left mommy! You didn't want us! You don't want us! Why?" His sobs growing louder, his words becoming incoherent due to his distress. He croaks between sobs and sniffles, "'m good! Good baby…" he grumbles. </p><p>Atsumu was speechless, he didn't know what was happening. Why did Atsuhiko think he was his father? Sure, Atsumu had his fair share of women but he was always careful, especially due to his career. He couldn't possibly afford to give it up for a family. At least not right now. </p><p>He's left there, guilt and sadness radiating off of him, only being able to watch the little boy break down in tears as his speech becomes incoherent due to the emotional distress. He lets his orbs scan the little boy's features, sure—he's spent a lot of time with the little boy and he was quite fond of him, especially his twin brother, Atsuhiro, but he never really took the time to study their features, since it never really mattered to him. Well, that is, until now.</p><p>Could he have fathered a child without realizing it? Or in this case, twins? That couldn't be possible, he had always been careful. If that were true, wouldn't their mother have come barging back in his life demanding financial support from his side since the women he had been with only wanted him for popularity and even the wealth he had received since he had gotten a stable income since joining a professional team?</p><p>However, until today, when Atsuhiko claimed him as his father, spouting information he didn't know whether to believe or not, staring at the crying child before him, <em>sure</em>—there were similarities here and there, but that still couldn't be true. This was a kid! How could a six year—</p><p>
  <em>Six years old.</em>
</p><p><em>"Wait,"</em> the voice in his head screams as realization crashes down on him like a tsunami wave in the raging seas during a heavy storm. <em>"No, it can't—"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Atsuhiko."</em>
</p><p>The little boy stiffens from hearing your voice while Atsumu furrows his brows in confusion, somehow recognizing your voice. You stay rooted to your spot as you await for Atsumu to turn his attention over to you. It took him a while, but he meets your gaze eventually. </p><p>He examines your features thoroughly, blinking ever so often to check if what he was seeing was reality. He wasn't seeing a ghost, was he? A second later his eyes widen and he feels a surge of emotions wash over him. <em>Anger. Love. Pain. Remorse. </em>What made it worse is that he notices his twin brother standing behind you and his anger amplifies and he feels betrayed. <em>What the fuck is going on?</em></p><p>You avert your gaze, your orbs landing on your son's mop of hair but you were afraid. Afraid to approach and be at such a close distance to the man that was practically radiating anger towards your direction. So once more, you try to capture your son's attention.</p><p>"Atsuhiko," you call out, your voice croaking from the raw emotions, "Come here, baby. Let's go home."</p><p>The little boy lets out an angry cry, his glare still on the man before him as he speaks between sobs. Ignoring his mother, he meets Atsumu's gaze with his pleading ones, tears still running freely down his now tear-soaked cheeks as he cries out once more, his tone frustrated from the lack of explanation, "Why!"</p><p>Atsumu retracts the glare he was sending your way, returning his gaze back to the little boy before him. Before he could reach out, you had suddenly found your way behind Atsuhiko to pull him away from Atsumu, keeping your gaze on only your son, wanting to avoid the man you've been dreading to see again. "Hiko, it's time to go." </p><p>The little boy feels dejected from not hearing any answers from Atsumu, tearing his gaze away to look down at his feet, his shoulders slumping and you feel your heart break. This isn't how you wanted your sons to know about their father, nor the other way around. Is this what hell felt like? The weight that had been resting on your shoulders the past six years only seemed to intensify at this very moment, the air becoming suffocating. You really wanted to leave. </p><p>As you were about to leave with your hands resting on Hiro's shoulders in comfort, Atsuhiko squirms himself away from you, returning to his previous position to face the man he's come to know as his father, tears still escaping the corners of his eyes. "W—" </p><p>"Hiko, sto—" </p><p>Atsumu interrupts the both of you this time, his eyes meeting yours and it sends a shiver down your spine from the intensity of his gaze, "I didn't know." The little boy's lower lip quivers as he finally hears him speak. Atsumu shifts his gaze to the little boy looking at him in confusion, "I didn't know about you or Atsuhiro, your mother never told me." </p><p>The air in your lungs gets knocked out from his words and the guilt finally overwhelms you, the muscles in your shoulders growing tense. Before you could react and grab Atsuhiko to retreat, your little boy turns to you. Was it possible for a child to feel such betrayal for his age? The look in his face was enough for you to crack, wanting nothing more than to wrap your arms around him and cry out apologies. </p><p>"I hate you!" He cries out before tearing his gaze away from you, rushing out of the complex as your heart shatters completely. Reiji immediately rushing after Atsuhiko and you were about to do the same if it were not for Atsumu's grip around your wrist. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” you hear his voice, both anger and pain laced in his tone, “Tell me, <em>right now.</em>” </p><p>The grip around your wrist tightens slightly and from the corner of your eye, you notice Osamu ready to help you escape the situation but you shoot it down with a shake of your head, something about the other twin’s actions oddly familiar. Prying your hand away from his grip, wincing slightly from the pressure of his fingers. “I’m sorry…” you trail off in a mumble as you avoid looking back to meet his desperate pleading gaze, slowly walking off towards the exit where your son had rushed out moments ago, “but my son is more important than this. Excuse me.” </p><hr/><p>There was always something captivating about you that often drifted Atsumu's thoughts over to the memories of you that he treasured and at the same time, that haunted him to no end. To him, it was beautiful. Whether it was your smile or how you looked after him, it was comforting.</p><p>It was <em>warm</em>.</p><p>Those memories seemed to be more frequent the past couple of days since Akari had reached out to him, the <em>‘biggest gossip that you’ll ever want to hear!’ </em>according to his old high school flame. Or rather, his two days high school flame. She was quick to send a picture of you back home and he didn’t want to believe it at first, but the next photo she had took when she followed you discreetly, was of you standing in front of your old home, looking at his family home sending chills through his spine. He, of course, still didn’t want to believe it due to Akari’s horrendous photography skills. The photo itself wasn’t clear enough for him if it was really you, despite something in the back of his head telling him it really was. </p><p>Atsumu didn’t know what to feel, it’s been years but somehow, you still had an impact on him. He was irritated, he hated being this confused. It’s been years since he had seen you, since you had left him without a goodbye. However, despite the mixture of pain in his feelings, he had instantly dropped everything that he was doing that day and rushed back home to Hyōgo, not really caring what he was getting himself into or what the outcome may be when the two of you see each other once again. Was he going to confront you? Demand answers he had been yearning to know of since your disappearance? Or, was it just because he missed you and to apologize for his appalling and ridiculous behaviour? </p><p>He knows where he went wrong, knows he was the one at fault without his brother pointing it out to him but he was too much of a prideful bastard to admit it. Prideful? Maybe more like a coward. He was a coward. He remembers the last day he saw you, the last time he saw your face. It was sewed in his memories, haunting him. He wanted to push Akari off of him that day, wanted to apologize for what he did but unfortunately, <em>he didn’t. </em>The sight of your torn broken features screaming at him in his mind for his stupidity. The last smile you gave him, mocked him in not only his dreams but in moments during the day where his mind drifted off to thoughts of you. It was an irritating occurrence that repeated at least twice a day. He did that to you.</p><p>Stupidity. </p><p>His actions tortured him to no end, this made him want to focus more on his training. Volleyball, whether it were to be fun at times or stressful, it was now the only thing he can call his safe haven. It was the only thing that kept him sane. It wasn't you, though.</p><p>However, despite the conflicting feelings, he didn’t need to think twice and rushed back home—only to be disappointed at the fact that no one was home. You were once again, <em>gone</em>. And it frustrated him even more to be left without a single clue or trace of where you could possibly be.</p><p>Atsumu realized his love for you, a little too late. He had been preoccupied with his new arm candy that he had not realized your absence until Osamu had pointed it out to him. </p><p>It wasn't as if he had ignored you for his new girlfriend, to him, he was simply doing the both of you a favor. The two of you had entered uncharted waters during the start of your second years and he wasn't going to lie, he loved it. To Atsumu, it was bliss. You gave him peace. You were the warmth that he had always yearned for. But the fear of something going wrong nagged him to no end. He hadn't realized it then, but he soon figured out he was the reason that his fears had came true.</p><p>During his second year, he found himself struggling. Between his studies and volleyball training, he lost track of the times he often forgot to take care of himself. It was stressful. He often lashed out, at his family and friends—<em>you</em>, especially. He often released his built up anger to you because you tried your hardest to be there for him, to remind him of the reality that he needed to face. He was pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion and if it weren't for you, he wouldn't have been able to bounce back every now and then. </p><p>He had taken you for granted, he realized. To Atsumu, it wasn't as if he was using you. No, it didn't seem like it to him. </p><p>He knows deep down inside, that he genuinely cared for you. He remembers every detail of the times the two of you shared such intimacy. He remembers how your lips would feel against his own or his skin, sometimes, due to his emotions heightened from everything, it was as if he could still feel your lips lingering against his skin. He often wondered if he had become delusional from the moment he realized of your absence. Back then, he thought it was possible since the person who became his rock was no longer there to keep him in check. </p><p>He felt stupid, but at the same time, he grew angry at you for leaving him. And as years passed by, your absence only intensified his anger, making him hate you even more. Or at least he thought he did. He did rush back to his hometown thinking he was able to see you again. At first he thought the Gods were against him, that this was his punishment for treating you badly but at the sight of you before him now, he didn’t know what to feel or think. </p><p>Was he relieved to see you alive? Angry that you had the audacity to show yourself? And why the fuck were you with his brother? Did Osamu know of your whereabouts this whole time and was just lying to his face? More importantly, why was some kid asking such questions? Could he actually be the father of the twins he had grown fond of? </p><p>Was he the father to <em>your </em>kids? </p><p>However, his anger had won him over. He was angry for your disappearance, even more so for the questions you left unanswered. He was done feeling like this. Why was he being left out in the dark? Did he not deserve to know if he was actually a father? How was this any fair to him? And even if he was the father, how could you lie to the kids about him? </p><p>
  <em>“...but my son is more important than this. Excuse me.” </em>
</p><p>No, fuck that. His emotions taking over his actions, he needed those answers <em>now</em>. He followed you almost instantly, pushing his brother off of him who had tried to stop him from following your retreating form. He had even ignored the protests coming from various teammates. No one could stop him, his anger making him desperate. </p><p>Before you could exit the complex completely, he stops you in the main lobby, pulling you by the elbow to face him once more, the sight of fear evident in your features was enough for him to retract his grip but he made no indication that he was willing to drop his actions, he made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t going to let you go unless you answered his questions. </p><p>“Don’t you think I deserve to have my questions answered?” he demands, his voice loud yet, you could almost hear his voice cracking. No, you definitely weren’t imagining it. </p><p>You let out a sigh, taking a step back from his proximity. “It’s not that you don’t deserve answers, Atsumu. It’s just that right now, Atsuhiko’s feelings matter mo–” </p><p>“And what about my feelings?” he snaps, the crack in his voice growing more evident and you couldn’t help but let a lump form in the back of your throat, “What about me, huh? Have you ever stopped to think these past six years about my feelings? Had I not mattered to you at all? Was everything we’ve shared meant nothing to you?” </p><p>What was he going on about? His feelings? What about yours? You wanted nothing more than to snap back, sensing your own anger growing within you from the hurtful words that left his lips. You wanted to scream at him, tell him how all you ever did back then was think of his feelings. If he wanted answers, did he even stop to consider your yearning for answers yourself? </p><p>However, before you could let your emotions get the best of you, you were reminded of your little boy who had been crying his heart out. The memory of Atsuhiko’s painful words, pulling you back into reality. </p><p>“Like I said,” Spinning around to face the exit of the complex once more, you repeat your earlier words, “Atsuhiko’s feelings matter more right now. I have to go.” </p><p>The anger in Atsumu seemed to intensify at how you brushed him off, making him snap, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Those kids probably aren’t even mine. You should really stop lying to those poor kids about their fa–” </p><p>
  <em>Smack. </em>
</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, you had already spun around and sent your hand flying across his cheek, the force sending your palm into a stinging sensation as the impact echoed throughout the walls of the deserted main lobby. The sight of his shock features were not enough to satisfy you for his accusations, you wanted to give him a piece of your mind. <em>How dare he? </em></p><p>“Are you implying I’m some sort of slag?” you croak, feeling your chest tighten. You scoff from his lack of reply, shaking your head at him in disbelief. You fight back the urge to let the tears fall, not wanting to show any vulnerability as you meet his gaze with your own, a mixture of anger and sadness in your orbs. “Let’s get one thing straight, Atsumu.” you start, curling your fingers into fists by your sides, hoping it would give you some sort of control to your emotions that wanted to burst, “You were the only man I’ve ever been with. The only man that I’ve ever wanted. The only man I’ve ever <em>loved</em>. It’s always been you.” </p><p>He stares at you, dumbfounded by your words but as he tries to find the words to reply, you didn’t wait for them. You simply spun around and left with him watching your retreating form. </p><p>One word repeating in his mind like a broken record. </p><p>
  <em>Loved. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being on the receiving end of Atsuhiko's displeasure was something you never wanted to experience again. However, despite being upset over recent events, you couldn't help but feel this was all your fault to begin with. Maybe, if you had just been honest to the twins from the very start when they had bombarded you with questions on the whereabouts of their missing father then maybe, you wouldn't be going through such an experience once again, this time though, no one could break through Atsuhiko's built up walls.</p>
<p>Ever since the bomb that Atsumu had dropped on Atsuhiko of you keeping them a secret from their own father, your little boy refused to talk to you. If it wasn't for his twin brother, he wouldn't have bothered to visit the hospital knowing that you would be present within the vicinity. Apparently, it took Reiji a while to persuade the little boy to agree to even visit his twin. Even so, your little boy avoided you and it broke your heart, the vision of his betrayed features that day at the Sports Complex, repeating in your mind like a broken record. </p>
<p>Atsuhiro, despite being upset by what his brother shared, thankfully, didn't give you the silent treatment like his brother had. Though he had voiced his displeasure of what had come to light, he only claimed that he didn't want to see you sad too. </p>
<p>You had asked everyone in attendance in the hospital room that morning, prior to Reiji arriving with Atsuhiko, that when they were to arrive, they were to leave you with the twins. Knowing that coming clean probably wouldn't change a thing to Atsuhiko's behavior towards you. It was better than nothing. You also knew that if Atsuhiko were to protest, you were positive that Atsuhiro could plead with his brother to stay. </p>
<p>Now there you were, seated next to Atsuhiro on the hospital bed with him huddled closer to your side, awaiting the other twin to arrive with Reiji. </p>
<p>You lowered your head, resting your chin atop of his head as the two of you watch his current favorite anime in Asuma's tablet that he lent to the little boy to keep him occupied during his stay in the hospital. Aside from the company of his uncles, he enjoys the amount of shows his Uncle Asuma had downloaded for him to watch when visiting hours are over or when Asuma was around to visit, the two of them sharing interests in various anime films. </p>
<p>The sound of the door sliding open interrupted your thoughts and brought your attention over to the little boy that had entered. The very sight was enough to clench your heart. As the hospital door slid shut, the little boy by the door let out a heartbreaking cry before rushing himself over to bed where you and his brother occupied, climbing himself onto the mattress and throwing his arms around you. It only took a few seconds to feel his tears dampening your t-shirt, and you let your own tears fall. </p>
<p>"Mommy, I—I'm sorry!" He cries out, his grip around your neck tightening as he buries his face into the crook of your neck, his voice becoming muffled from his actions, "I don't hate you, mommy! I don't! I don't! I'm sorry for being a bad boy!" </p>
<p>Your own arms find their way around his tiny body, pulling him closer to a much more comfortable position. "It's okay, baby."</p>
<p>“Please don't be angry with me, mommy.” He sobs against your neck and you try your best to soothe him by rubbing his back to calm him down. You press a kiss to the top of his head before pulling him away from your body which he protests at first by tightening his grip around your neck but when you had succeeded, you cupped his face in your hands and stroked his cheeks with the pads of your thumb. Your own gaze growing glossy from the tears that had formed from all the emotions you were feeling at that very moment. “Love me, mommy?” </p>
<p>You let out your own cry before nodding your head twice, wiping your little boy’s tears away with your thumbs before lowering your head to press your forehead against his own, “Mommy will always love you, baby. I’m not angry with you Hiko, I love you so much. Mommy’s the one who’s sorry.” </p>
<p>“Promise, mommy?” he questions for some reassurance, his lower lip almost quivering. “You’re not angry? I promise I didn’t mean it!” </p>
<p>A croaky laugh escapes your lips, nodding your head as you sat right back up, your back pressing against the headboard of the hospital bed, “Yes, Hiko. I’m not angry. But can you promise mommy one thing?” </p>
<p>He wipes his tears away with the back of his hands, which you put a stop to as soon as he began rubbing his eyes that could cause irritation. Settling his hands down, he looks up at you with his lower lip jutting out to a pout as he gives you a nod. “What, mommy?” </p>
<p>“Promise me,” you start, extending your arm out to tap the tip of his nose as your brows furrow, “that you’ll stop listening to adult conversations, it’s not nice Atsuhiko.” </p>
<p>His shoulders slump in defeat. He had probably realized you were going to lecture him on his behavior, and no amount of explanations would get him out of trouble. All he had left to do was to give you his best puppy dog eyes. At the sight of this, Atsuhiro who had been watching the whole interaction snorted. Upon hearing Hiro, his plan to win you over disappeared to send a glare towards his brother, which his twin responded by sticking his tongue out at him. </p>
<p>Before you could reprimand the two for their silly behavior, Atsuhiko returns to look at you with those pleading eyes. “What can I do for you, Hiko?” </p>
<p>His sudden confidence to question you falters and he tears his gaze away from yours, lowering them to look at his hands. He suddenly remembers the previous night where he had received an earful from his Uncle Reiji for his actions and he had cried to his uncle, asking questions that the man couldn’t answer himself. However, the night took a turn when his Uncle Reiji tried his best to explain your side without going into depth, knowing that it wasn’t his story to tell. His Uncle Reiji made him promise to apologize for his actions, claiming that you have been more than upset from hearing the words of hate that came out of his mouth and from giving you the cold shoulder. At the mere thought you being angry at him was enough for the boy to calm down, settling beside his Uncle Reiji as he cried himself to sleep, vowing to apologize to you the next day and asking you properly for the answers he had been yearning for himself. </p>
<p>“Hiko?” you call out, trying to gain his attention. Hiro, from beside you, pauses the show he had been watching and places the tablet down on his lap, looking at his brother in curiosity, probably realizing what his brother was about to do. Of course, he wouldn’t stop his brother as he, too, was curious himself. </p>
<p>“Can you…” he trails off in a mumble, curling his fingers into fists as his shoulders grow tense before tilting his head back to meet your gaze once more, his eyes full of desperation and determination, “please, tell us about our daddy.” </p>
<p>Despite knowing yourself that Atsuhiko was to question you, the very sight of your son’s pleading gaze was enough to catch you off guard. You turn your head to look over at Atsuhiro, who had shifted his gaze up to look at you. He was his usual calm self, but his eyes were enough to tell you he shared the same desire for answers as his brother. You let out a sigh of defeat and exhaustion, nodding your head slowly. It was time. It wasn’t as if you could avoid this forever. </p>
<p>“Do you two really want to know?” you ask despite knowing the answer to such a question, maybe, just maybe, a little part of you was hoping they would decide that it would be best not to know. However, seeing their eager nods, you knew there wasn’t any way that you could back out of such. </p>
<p>So you began your story, starting of how you met their father. How at the very beginning, there wasn’t much of a choice due to the fact that their father was extremely persistent, never leaving your side. It never really helped how you would always end up in the same class as he was. You told them that eventually; you considered their father as your best friend. Someone you could count on and always reach out to when you needed someone to talk to. And you told them, along the way of said friendship, you eventually fell in love. </p>
<p>“Did daddy not love you back? Is that why he didn’t want us?” Hiro whispers, sadness clear in his tone. </p>
<p>“Oh Hiro,” you let out a soft cry as you shake your head, wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer to your side, “I’m sorry Hiro,” you whisper before turning your attention over to Hiko, who was having difficulty in controlling his features, “I’m sorry, Hiko. But I never told your daddy about two of you.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Hiko cries out, somehow his anger returning. If it were not for Hiro who reached out for him, he would have probably reacted way worse, “I thought daddy hated us…” </p>
<p>You let out a shaky sigh, not knowing how to explain everything to the twins, something that they wouldn’t understand. They were too young. This was all your fault. “I’m sorry. Mommy was just afraid. I think mommy was afraid because she knew daddy didn’t love her the way she loved him.” </p>
<p>“So ‘Sumsum is our daddy?” Hiro questions, his brows furrowing as you nod. </p>
<p>“Do you still love daddy?” </p>
<p>You stare at Hiko across from you who had asked the question. And as you racked through your head for any form of answer, you couldn’t. </p>
<p>
  <em>Did you still love Atsumu?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the last couple of days, Atsumu had been a mess. Obviously, anyone who would have gotten their complete life turned upside down would be, wouldn’t they? </p>
<p>Ever since that day, from Atsuhiko’s cries and your appearance, he had refused to leave the apartment he was staying in with Bokuto and Hinata. He had refused to return to training, knowing he wouldn’t be able to focus anyway, nor would he interact with anyone else, ignoring his teammates and the people who had been reaching out to him through his phone. It was because he was occupied with his thoughts, the conversation with Atsuhiko and you especially, had been replaying in his head for the last couple of days and it was enough for anyone to go insane. </p>
<p>How could have this happened? He had kids? With you? <em>What the actual fuck? </em></p>
<p>He didn’t know what to feel. Of course, the dominant emotion was anger, but he didn’t know what he was angry at more. Angry at you? Yes, obviously. You had kept such a big secret from him. What angered him the most was that you deprived him of raising his own two sons. </p>
<p>He didn’t know why; it wasn’t as if he wanted to be a father at such a young age, nor did he see himself as a father in his near future, but at the thought of his chances on witnessing Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro’s childhood being ripped out from his hands was enough to break his heart, enough for him to be angry at you for depriving him of the chance. Needless to say, the volleyball player was confused. He didn’t know why he was hurting from the fact that he wasn’t given the chance to raise them from the very start. A few times he had asked himself if a part of him wanted to be recognized as their father. What did he want? </p>
<p>He remembers the days he had spent with the twins, his sons. Sure, he admits, a part of him had found himself excited to see the twins now and then. He had grown fond of them ever since Bokuto had introduced those two to him, and the fact those two had been equally excited to learn volleyball made him look forward to seeing them at the sports complex. It was true; it took time for them to get used to his presence, but he remembers the days where Atsuhiro would look excited to see him and beg him to teach the killer serve he had demonstrated days prior. </p>
<p>He suddenly is reminded of the interaction between Atsuhiko and Bokuto, how the two were often like two peas in the pod or how Atsuhiko tries his best to mimic Bokuto’s actions, the little boy always excited to see his teammate. What was this feeling? Why is his anger suddenly shifting over to Bokuto? Jealousy? No, it couldn’t be. </p>
<p>Letting out a groan of frustration, he rolls himself onto his back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. His frustration was growing due to the fact that he couldn’t seem to figure out his feelings and sort them out. </p>
<p>While we’re in the case of jealousy, his thoughts suddenly shift to the man who would often bring the twins over for training. The man he knew as Shizuma, another man the twins considered as their uncle. Who was he to you that you trusted him so much to take care of his sons for a long period of time? And who was that man that you brought along with that day? Who were they to you? <em>Wait, his sons?</em> He lets out another groan of frustration. Was he really admitting the fact that those twins were really his? </p>
<p>
  <em>“You look like shit.” </em>
</p>
<p>He snaps his attention over to the intruder, his brows furrowing at the sight of his own twin. Another person he had been refusing to see. “What do you want?” </p>
<p>“You need to get your shit straight,” Osamu claims and he couldn’t help but scoff, rolling his eyes as he lays himself back down on the bed, “I’m serious. I understand your anger towards her, but what you said was out of line.” </p>
<p>Atsumu grumbles, fluttering his eyelids shut. “What do you know about understanding my feelings? You don’t. I don’t give a fuck about her right now, last I remember she ran away without a goodbye and now she comes back out of a blue? And her kid is spouting bullshit about me being the father? Don’t tell me you believe her, ‘Samu.” He pushes himself to sit as he flutters his eyelids back open to meet his brother’s gaze, “Which reminds me, why were you with her that day? Tell me, have the two of you been in contact ever since? Have you lied to me all this time about not knowing where she is? You two been fucking around behind my back? You’re probably the father, aren’t you? And you two just want to mess with my head?” </p>
<p>“Are you done?” </p>
<p>Atsumu scoffs, narrowing his gaze at his brother. “No! I’m not fucking done! I’m furious, Osamu. What the fuck is going on? Why is this happening?” </p>
<p>“If you would calm down for even just a second and not spout bullshit from that irritating mouth of yours every few seconds then maybe, just maybe, she would have let her walls down and explained. But no,” Osamu matches his brother’s glare with his own, “You accuse her of sleeping around when the only person she has ever been with back then was you. Don’t think the two of you were slick sneaking around with that ridiculous relationship back in high school. Have you ever stopped for a moment back then and realize that your own best friend was head over heels for you?” </p>
<p>“Of course I knew!” he confesses, the guilt feeling heavy on his shoulders. “I knew. Of course I fucking knew. I knew before anything even happened between us.” </p>
<p>Osamu shakes his head in disappointment, “You’re my brother and all, but you’re an asshole. And what? You continued with that ridiculous relationship with her, anyway? For what?” </p>
<p>“Are you stupid?” Atsumu lets out a dry laugh, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, “I felt the same way, fuck. I think my feelings for her had always been there and–Fuck, I just didn’t know what to do after what we had.” </p>
<p>Osamu lets out a sigh as he watches his brother crumble before him, the truth he’s known, finally escaping his brother’s lips, “I knew you were stupid, I just didn’t think you were this stupid. Well, you can’t blame her for running away.” </p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean I should be less angry.” he grumbles. </p>
<p>The other twin steps further into the room to give his brother a good smack on the head, Atsumu yelping out in pain before glaring up at his brother, “Sure, she kept this from you but she has the right to be just as angry with you for what you did. But screw that for now, get your ass up and do something about this. Get over it because Atsuhiro, <em>your son, </em>needs you more than you know.” </p>
<p>At the mention of Atsuhiro, his anger deflates upon remembering the last time he saw the other little twin, who had collapsed right before his eyes. “How is he? Is he okay? What happened?” </p>
<p>Osamu straightens himself as he watches his brother’s features shift to worry, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “Are you satisfied with what came out of my idiotic brother’s mouth?” </p>
<p>Atsumu’s brows furrowed in confusion at his brother before flickering his attention over to the man that stepped inside, letting out a huff of irritation. “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“As much as I hate you,” he starts, sending his own glare towards the volleyball player seated on the bed, “I care about those kids and the two of you need to fix your shit.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>You let out your nth sigh of the hour in the backseat of Reiji’s car, looking uninterested at the buildings that passed by. You didn’t know why you agreed to be dragged by Asuma and Reiji in the first place; you didn’t want to leave Atsuhiro’s side as much as you could. “Where are we even going?” </p>
<p>Reiji meets your irritated gaze from the rear-view mirror, a chuckle leaving his lips as he shifts his attention back on the road, “Asuma and I just decided to take you for dinner tonight. Is that such a bad idea? You’re too stressed. Dinner at your favorite restaurant might just do the trick. Plus, I’m pretty sure you hate the hospital food.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Asuma adds with a grin as he turns slightly in his seat from the front, “We got to pamper our amazing and beautiful manager now and then.” </p>
<p>Another sigh escapes your lips, which causes Asuma to chuckle. You furrow your brows at him. “I get that, but I don’t really see why I should pamper myself if my kids aren’t having any fun themselves.” </p>
<p>“I get your worries, babe. I really do.” Asuma nods but tries to give you the best smile of assurance that he could muster, “but how will you be able to take care of the boys when you’re not taking care of yourself? Let us do this for you, okay?” </p>
<p>Well, it wasn’t as if you could protest anymore since they had successfully dragged you away. Eventually, you find yourself in front of the restaurant you’ve mentioned a couple of times to your friends, vowing to return as much as you could. </p>
<p>As you enter the welcoming restaurant, you couldn’t help but let a small smile form on your lips at the memories created with your friends and as the three of you are guided through the vast restaurant, the enticing aroma exciting your taste buds. And despite your reluctance, a sudden wave of happiness and relief washes over you. Maybe this was something that you actually needed, you’ll have to thank Asuma and Reiji afterwards. </p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe not. </em>
</p>
<p>Because as the restaurant host leads you to your table, your eyes fall upon the other party seated around the designated table. Bokuto loudly interacting with someone he was seated next to, someone unfamiliar to you with an unruly orange shade of hair while Osamu, next to him, looking at you apologetically. However, that wasn’t what caused the muscles in your shoulders to grow tense. </p>
<p>It was<em> him. </em></p>
<p>And how he called out your name, looking at you with desperation in his eyes. </p>
<p>You were so giving Asuma and Reiji a piece of your mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dinner Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you follow me on tumblr, @samuthots, you would know that Homesick is part of this daddy!haikyuu series that I am doing, but don't worry if you don't have tumblr, I will be posting it here as well! If you have come across my tumblr and saw the dearest daddy series, can you find the easter eggs here in this chapter? Thank you to everyone reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years have flown by, you’re both practically strangers at this point. Yes, strangers. Just two strangers who know every shameful secret, every hidden freckle, and even every fatal flaw in each other. Who were you kidding anyway? Six years have gone by just like that, but you knew it yourself, deep down that you still strongly cared for the man that now stood before you, his eyes the only thing you could focus on, not even the soft chatter of the other guests or the soft instrumental melody produced by the restaurant’s speakers could capture your attention and disrupt your thoughts. Mesmerized, that is what you are. <em>What even.</em> <b><br/></b></p><p>It has been six years and to this day, he still completely steals your breath away. </p><p>Not that it should surprise you or anything. Despite everything, how he had hurt you back when you were both 17 and in your second year in senior high school back in 2013, or the hurtful words that spilled from his mouth from the running emotions that day back at the sports complex when the truth revealed itself, you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him or even be angry. You’ve thought of this a billion times since you left Hyōgo. You have imagined a billion scenarios, trying your best to prepare yourself because you knew. You knew that it was inevitable to stay hidden, to keep your secret hidden. A part of you always knew you were going to meet him again. Not that your reunion was delightful or anything. It was nowhere near such. No matter how many scenarios you created in your head, it had not been enough for you to prepare for any form of response. </p><p>You hadn’t realized it at first when you had met him on that day because of the emotions running high through your veins, but now, standing in front of him, your eyes drank him up completely. Of course, you notice the differences from six years ago. It wasn’t as if he was going to stay how he had been back then, nor was it difficult to notice the changes from the boy you used to adore. Looking at him now, it was clear as day that he had grown up from the charming boy next door to a breathtaking man that you can’t seem to tear your gaze away. </p><p>As your name rolls off of his tongue, you snap out of your trance, blinking a couple of times. Thankfully, you suppressed your emotions quick enough from allowing the warmth that wanted to creep across your cheeks. God, how embarrassing. Did he notice you were practically devouring him with your eyes? Hopefully not. </p><p>However, despite his handsome features, you are suddenly reminded of the last conversation that the two of you shared and it was enough for you to push your mushy thoughts to the very back of your head. Ah,<em> right.</em> You remembered now, before being distracted by Atsumu’s ridiculously handsome face, you were going to give Asuma and Reiji a good smack. If only you had known of this setup, you would have never agreed. Jumping back to reality, you were about to take a step back, wanting to leave the premises, only to be held back by Reiji, gripping onto your arm to stop you. </p><p>You were cut off from your protests, Reiji moving closer to whisper in your ear with the all too familiar tone he uses on you during arguments. Before he could even finish his sentence, you already knew that the excuses you have in mind were no use. There was no room for negotiations. “Stop being stubborn and sit down. Do this for your kids. It’s not like it’s a date or anything.” </p><p>Grumbling underneath your breath at how much of an ass he was, he only replies with a chuckle as he releases his grip on your arm, neither of you realizing the green-eyed monster’s gaze that followed the whole interaction. The two of your friends took their seats, greeting the rest of the party, while you’re left standing there before Atsumu. As you stood there face to face, you didn’t realize the two occupants around the table sharing hushed whispers amongst each other, berating each other for bringing other people along. Meeting his gaze once more, you give him a small nod, “Atsumu. Shall we then?” </p><p>He nods, his voice cracking slightly because of his nerves, “Yeah.” </p><p>However, as you turn to greet the rest of the party, you feel your shoulders grow tense at the realization of what your two friends did once again. They had occupied seats around the table, leaving the only available seats next to each other for you and Atsumu. If it’s one thing you hated, it was when your friends become the meddling monkeys that they are. </p><p>Not wanting to cause a scene, you inwardly groan and occupy the seat next to Reiji, leaving the seat next to you for Atsumu. In spite of your irritation, you find yourself flashing a half-hearted smile at the three across from you. </p><p>“Hi!” the one in the middle greets you happily with an enormous smile plastered across his face, “I’m Hinata, it’s nice to meet you.” He extends his arm across the table, holding out his hand for you to shake, which you gladly take. </p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” you respond with a nod of your head as you release your grip from his hand, just in time to retrieve the menu that the waiter had passed throughout the group. Flipping it open, you avoid the glances from Bokuto and Osamu, who looked as if they were itching an interaction from you, but because of your irritation, you definitely didn’t want to talk to them just yet, they probably had helped your friends in setting this up. “So Hinata-san, I’m assuming you're Bokuto’s teammate?” you ask before tearing your gaze away from his to examine the menu in your hands. You don’t notice the frown that briefly appeared on Atsumu’s lips. </p><p>“Oh, Hinata’s just fine!” he waves his hand with a laugh, “Yes, I’m Bokuto and <em>Atsumu’s</em> teammate. We actually wanted to bring our friend Sakusa here too, but he said he has an emergency at some hospital.” </p><p>"Hmm…" you hum, letting your eyes scan the menu, thinking you might as well enjoy the food, "Oh, I hope everything is okay with your friend Sakusa and it’s nothing too serious, but now that we're here, might as well enjoy and run Rei's wallet dry. Right, Rei?"</p><p>You tilt your head a bit, glancing over at Reiji from the corner of your eye with a sly smirk forming on your lips. Ah, the man could only let out a nervous chuckle, knowing full well what you were planning as he recalls a similar scenario a few months back in the very same restaurant that put a dent to his savings because of the ridiculous price of the meals you had ordered that night. Not tearing your gaze away from your best friend, you call for the waiter's attention, who quickly responds by walking over and pulling out his tiny notepad to jot down your table's order. </p><p>"Hello, I'm Daiki and I'll be your waiter for the night." He greets with a friendly smile, not realizing the awkward atmosphere among the group, "What will we be having?" </p><p>Clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth, you give Reiji an innocent grin before turning your gaze over to the waiter to return his smile with your own, "Hello, Daiki. You see, my friends here aren't really sure what to order, but I told them not to worry since I've been here so many times, so I'll be ordering for everyone!" </p><p>"Excellent, ma'am!" He nods his head, matching your enthusiasm.</p><p>You nod eagerly as you shut the menu in your grip, completely ignoring Reiji’s protests from beside you as the rest of the individuals seated around the table either watch in amusement or curiosity. “I believe there is always a three special course meal that changes every day according to the chef, we’d absolutely love that.” </p><p>At the sight of Reiji’s features scrunched up in horror, you inwardly squealed in victory. </p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p><hr/><p>Mayuzumi Asuma and Suwa Reiji were now considered dead.</p><p>To you, at least. And somehow, you knew that, despite them avoiding meeting your gaze alongside with the other three across from you who freely interacted with each other, they themselves knew what they were getting themselves into. They were digging their graves for this stunt they have pulled. </p><p>You’d got to give Reiji credit, though. Despite pushing his buttons by ordering everyone the high priced three course meal, he wasn’t his usually squirmy and irritating self. You had at least expected sharing a heated argument with him after such a display, but instead of giving in, he continued to pursue his plan with the others. </p><p>Oh, they think they were so slick, as if you hadn’t caught on with their little plan. Not a date, they say. It might as well be one, since they’re bluntly ignoring your attempts to converse with them. All was missing was some privacy. At first you hadn’t thought about it when you had tried to share a conversation with Hinata, it was only right for you to get to know someone; you were just being nice. However, before Hinata could respond to your question, Bokuto had dragged him into a conversation about volleyball. You brushed it aside, not thinking anything rude of it, as you knew Bokuto would often speak with anyone out of the blue. It was just how he is. </p><p>You hadn’t even thought about it the second time around when this time; you tried conversing with Osamu, wanting to know about how his business is going so far. Except, the conversation between you and Osamu never happened due to the fact that Asuma had cut you off mid-sentence, engaging the man in a ridiculous conversation about healthy diets. Like, what the heck was that all about? Asuma and healthy diets just don’t sit well with you. Nevertheless, you brushed it aside, shifting your attention to the first course meal of the night that had been placed before you. </p><p>They think they were so smart, trying to pull it off. Ah, but no. You had caught on with their little plan the third time around when you tried to join in Bokuto and Hinata’s conversation. You were instantly shot down by Reiji, shifting the conversation to another topic that only they could understand. </p><p>They were dead men. All of them. </p><p>Placing your chopsticks down, you turn your head towards Reiji’s direction with a false innocent smile curling upon your lips. “Reiji, <em>dear.</em>” </p><p>Ah there it was, catching the nervous bob of his Adam’s apple in this throat with your gaze. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I hope you know—” </p><p>Hinata cuts you off by standing up abruptly from his seat, waving frantically towards someone’s direction, <em>“Ushijima-san!” </em></p><p>You blink before turning your head to look at whoever Hinata was waving to, catching a glimpse of a tall, muscular man nodding towards Hinata’s direction in greeting, a woman trailing close behind him. Not wanting to be rude, you return to your previous position to face Hinata that was seated across from you, “Was that <em>the</em> Ushijima Wakatoshi?” </p><p>Hinata nods as he sits back down, a huge smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m sure you know about him.” </p><p>“I suppose,” you lift your shoulders up in a shrug as you pick up your chopsticks once more, completely forgetting to reprimand Reiji’s actions much to his relief, “I was volleyball manager back then in high school, so I would know a few things, including some players.” </p><p>“Where did you go to school?” Hinata asks, tilting his head a bit as he looks at you curiously. You wonder, briefly, had Atsumu not mentioned you at all since the incident at the sports complex? Weird. </p><p>As you were about to reply, the man seated on your left answers for you. “She went to the same school as me, Shouyou-kun. She was our manager.” </p><p>Hinata stares at you for a second, blinking a couple of times before realization hits him, his eyes widening, “I remember you now! You were that pretty manager!” </p><p>The men around the table chokes and sputters their food, causing you to scrunch up your nose in disgust. Atsumu is first to respond after clearing his throat, “What? I mean, yeah. She was our pretty manager.”  </p><p>“I remember her because it was the first time I saw Tsukishima look stupid over a girl,” Hinata chuckles, shaking his head. “But, how come I only saw you once? Were you a third year at the time?” </p><p>Suddenly, the tension was back in the air. You catch from the corner of your eye, Atsumu growing tense from Hinata’s question, and you had to fight the urge to show your own emotions. Everyone else was silent, probably waiting for you or Atsumu to answer. “Ah, I left high school towards the end of our second year, and moved to Kanagawa. I had my hands full at the time, so I didn’t return to high school.” </p><p>“But wh—” Hinata gets cut off by his own yelp, making you raise a brow in confusion. He turns his head towards Osamu’s direction, wincing slightly, “Osamu-san!” </p><p>Osamu lets out a laugh, not looking anywhere near apologetic. “Ah, sorry buddy. I was reaching over Bokuto but you were in the way.” </p><p>An awkward atmosphere engulfs around the table once more. This dinner was certainly not going according to Osamu and Reiji’s plan. Opting to avoid the awkward glances from the other individuals, you turn your attention over to focus on your food while Osamu and Reiji were sending glares towards each other once they realized your attention elsewhere. The two had talked with Atsumu earlier, devising a plan for the two of you to talk things through. Originally, Osamu suggested that the dinner should be just you and Atsumu, but Reiji declined such an idea because of two reasons. First, you would completely decline yourself to go to a dinner and leave Atsuhiro in the hospital despite your mother being present, Reiji knew you too well that the idea of dinner at a fancy restaurant without your sons was a big no. That is, unless a friend of yours were to force you by dragging you to the restaurant. And second, if you were to be left with Atsumu alone, Reiji fears that you would leave almost immediately. </p><p>And he was right for both. If he hadn’t dragged you here himself, you wouldn’t have bothered to go. And if he hadn’t stopped you earlier, you would have ran out the moment you saw Atsumu. However, they hadn’t expected this. Reiji hadn’t expected Osamu to bring two other people, while Osamu hadn’t expected that Reiji was going to bring someone else along. Yes, it was a disaster. </p><p>Reiji had opted to bring Asuma along, because he knew you were going to be suspicious if it were just the two of you going for dinner. You would have accused him of coddling you like a child, it was something he would do now and then when he wanted you to release all the emotions you had kept bottled up. It’s not that you didn’t appreciate him for it, he just knows that if he did such a thing during such an emotional time, you would push him away when Reiji wanted to speed things along. As much as Reiji disliked the father of his favorite twins, he wasn’t going to deprive the little boys any longer of the chance of finally getting to know their father. If he was going to force everything on you, he would do it. He, too, has grown tired of your decisions of run away. </p><p>Osamu on the other hand, only decided to accompany his brother himself but as he and his brother were leaving the apartment, the other two barged out of Bokuto’s room claiming to be starving from the lack of food the past couple of hours because of some intense gaming session on the PlayStation 4 that Bokuto brought along with. Not being quick on their feet, the twins had blurted out they were going out to eat. They unfortunately could not decline the two balls of sunshine. </p><p>Clearing his throat, hoping to shift the tension in the air. “Anyway,” Osamu starts before tearing his glaring gaze away from Reiji over to where Ushijima was seated across the room, “Who is that girl Ushijima is with?” </p><p>“She kinda looks familiar,” Bokuto hums, placing his chopsticks down after finishing his first course meal, shifting his gaze over to Ushijima’s table. </p><p>“That’s the heiress of the Akita Empire,” Asuma answers, “Pretty woman, she is. I didn’t know she was dating anyone.” </p><p>Hinata lets out a gasp of excitement, his eyes going wide. “I wonder if Ushijima-san is really dating her!” </p><p>“Maybe you can ask him at the party…” Bokuto suggests while the rest of his words are drowned out by you, growing bored with the night as you wonder when you can possibly leave. </p><p>Despite drowning out the conversation around the table and focusing on the food, Atsumu pulls you in with his voice from the side, “Hey, I’m sorry about this. I told Osamu and Reiji it was a bad idea from the start.” </p><p>Ah, so it was those two who had planned the whole thing out. You let out a sigh, turning your head to face him to answer, your voice low to keep the others out of the conversation, “There’s nothing that we can do now.” </p><p>“Would you have preferred that it was just the two of us?” he asks, hope laced in his voice. </p><p>Lightly nibbling on your bottom lip, you tear your gaze away from him. Did you? You actually wanted to talk to Atsumu after having the talk with your sons. You were going to express your disappointment towards Reiji and his plan full of flaws. Had they planned this for the two of you to talk? If so, this was stupid to begin with. Something so serious between the two of you and Atsumu should be discussed within private walls, and this was nowhere near private. So maybe, yes. Perhaps, if the two were you alone, then it would have been better. “I guess,” you finally admit, “Maybe the two of us can talk things through properly when this is over. I think it’s time. For now, I hope you can accept my apologies.” </p><p>“And I hope you accept m—” </p><p>Hinata’s loud voice booms excitedly, “Oh remember that party!” </p><p>The two of you snap your attention over to Hinata, the disappointment clear in your features for the disruption. What were they talking about? However, curiosity gets the best of you and you entertain him anyway. “What party?” </p><p>“The Christmas party last year!” Hinata announces with a chuckle, “At first, I was thinking why Reiji-san and Asuma-san here look so familiar then I remember I attended the party with Bo-kun and the others!” As if on cue, the moment those words left Hinata’s mouth, Atsumu and Bokuto visually stiffened, causing you to grow more curious. </p><p>“Ah, that party.” you let out a laugh, nudging Reiji with your elbow, “He’s talking about your all-time favorite party.” </p><p>A scowl makes its way to Reiji’s features, “Please, do not remind me of that horrendous party. I had to move rooms just because of that, and I replaced the mattress too.” </p><p>“You’re so dramatic,” you drawled, laughing along with Asuma as you remember Reiji going crazy the next day after the party. “Just because your guests did the dirty on your bed—” Reiji cuts you off by pinching your side, which causes you to let out a yelp in both pain and surprise.</p><p>Osamu interjects with a grin, “Actually, I have a feeling that Sakusa would have died hearing such information. But I would be pissed off too, Reiji. That’s nasty. I would have moved out the whole place entirely.” </p><p>“Right?” Reiji exclaims by throwing his hands in the air, “I couldn’t step inside the room without wanting to poke my eyes out.” </p><p>“That’s why we no longer let Atsumu drink too much because he’ll probably do that again,” Hinata adds, laughing along. </p><p>Once again, <em>silence. </em></p><p>“Wait, what?” Reiji asks, the first to break the silence. “That was you?” </p><p>Bokuto smacks Hinata’s head before looking away awkwardly. Hinata, on the other hand, takes a minute to realize his mistake before flickering his gaze back and forth from Atsumu over to you, waiting for his mistake to backfire in his face. The rest of the individuals around the table turn their attention over to Atsumu, waiting for his response. </p><p>You were the first to defend him, letting out a laugh. “Okay, enough of this. Let’s leave the past in the past. Let’s not make things awkward, it’s not like Atsumu and I are dating or anything,” </p><p>“<em>Tsumtsum</em>!” a squeal echoes throughout the restaurant and all you could think now was <em>“What now?” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not very confident of this chapter because the only thing I know to write is angst okay, don't look at me lmao. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. We're getting close to the ending and a new book of the dearest daddy series will open.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! There's another easter egg here if you're aware of the dearest daddy series that I'm doing on tumblr. (@samuthots), but anyway, I'm just letting you know that this series will be ending soon, and I'll be opening a new book from the dearest daddy universe! which includes ushijima x f!reader hehe. Stay tuned! Thank you for the positive feedback so far, kisses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past few weeks had been exhausting for him, and it wasn’t because of their intense training for upcoming games. His exhaustion’s source was mainly from the most recent <em>important</em> events, it took a toll on him emotionally. While this may be true, he understands there wasn’t anyone to blame but himself. The anger still existed somewhere in his mind, displeasing him whenever his thoughts reminded him of the chances he had lost to take care of his kids at a much younger age, but he had tried his best to subdue those particular emotions ever since that night. Chaotic as it was, it took him a step closer towards the realization of what he really needed to do. All he needed now was a little shove.</p><p>
  <em>“‘Tsumtsum!” he hears her screech, the muscles around his shoulders grow tense. The irony of it all, just as they were discussing that horrendous memory of the Christmas Party just last December that he had tried his best to eradicate from his brain due to his own embarrassment, he couldn’t believe the model in question had instantaneously emerged out of thin air. What was she doing all the way here in Kanagawa? It was as if he had no escape from her suffocating clutches. A quick glance towards his brother and he recognizes the criticizing features sewn on his twin’s features and all he could do was share a silent communication, pleading for his aid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of all the times this woman could appear, she appears at the very moment where he was sort of, trying, to redeem himself. Silently, he prays as she snakes her arms around his neck, that you, settled next to him, wouldn’t conclude anything from it, but who was he kidding? The position itself was sufficient evidence for you to come up with the conclusion he’s dreading. He can sense everyone’s eyes on him, the irritation they were radiating for such disruption. As she releases another infuriating squeal, this time an inch away from his ear, he pries her hands away from his neck and wraps his fingers around her wrist to pull her to the side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her lower lip juts out to a pout as she stands by the table, ignoring the dirty look he was directing her way. “What’s wrong ‘Tsumtsum? Did you not like my surprise?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Surprise?” he disputes, his brows furrowed in confusion as he releases his grip from her wrist, displeasure evident in his tone as he spoke. “Don’t tell me you were stalking me, Yumi.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She folds her arms across her chest and lets out a scoff of disbelief escape her lips, “You make it sound as if I’m not your girlfriend or something!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, you aren’t.” he argues, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips, “We’ve talked about this. We’re not together and how did you know I was going to be here anyway?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s some serious stalking there, Yumi-san.” Hinata quips from his seat innocently, the other individuals around the table attempt their best to contain their sniggering at the sight of the model going red in the face from both anger and embarrassment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She releases a grunt from her lips, sending a glare towards Hinata’s direction before turning her attention back at him, flashing him an innocent smile. “I don’t care what you say, we’re dating. You can’t just drop me like that. What we have is something special, you love me right? You never really said it before, but I know you’re just being shy, ‘Tsumtsum, it’s o—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please,” He interjects, “Drop it. We’ve discussed this already, Yumi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The model scrunches her features up in annoyance, puffing her cheeks as if she were a child being deprived of sweets. She flickers her attention over to you, her jaw clenching at the mere fact a woman was seated next to him. “Excuse me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You arch an eyebrow, noticing her glowering towards your direction. “Me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, you.” she answers, her angry eyes betraying the smile she had on, “I believe you’re in my seat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yumi!” Atsumu hisses, pushing himself to stand from his seat. “Stop this, right now. We’re trying to have a quiet dinner.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clearing your throat, you avoid the model’s glare as you stand yourself, “I think I’m full, and I’d like to return to the hospital. She can have my seat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, what?” Reiji chokes, sharing a panic glance over to his current partner in crime across from him. “But we haven’t even gotten to the main course,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yumi squeezes her way towards your seat after pulling you away from where you stood with abrupt force, a happy squeal leaving her lips as she occupies the seat you sat on seconds ago, she turns to look up at you, a smug smile evident in her features, “Safe travels.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Enjoy the rest of your night, everyone.” you bid, bowing your head slightly before your feet take off towards the exit of the restaurant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good riddance, if you ask me.” Yumi scoffs with a wave of her hand to capture everyone’s attention. She claps her hands together excitedly as she looks up at Atsumu, “I missed you so much, ‘Tsumtsum! You never bring me to dinners with your friends, this is so exciting for our relation—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Reiji was practically seething from the side like a predator ready to pounce an attack towards its enemy for disrespecting his best friend like that, and from the sudden thought of regret entering his mind of how he shouldn’t have trusted Atsumu for not doing anything. However, such thoughts were crushed almost instantly at the sight of the furious glare Atsumu was sending over to the model that was seated uninvitedly on your seat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sight of a furious Atsumu was enough to send a chill through her spine, as she was about to try to soothe the volleyball player by reaching out for him, he slaps her hands away which causes her to whimper, jutting her lower lip out to pout. “What did I do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you serious, Yumi?” he snaps, nails burying into his palms to restrain his growing irritation, “I can’t believe you would do that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why does it matter?” she whines, trying to reach out for him once again, only to fail as he steps back further, “Are you serious right now? Who was that bitch anyway?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reiji interrupts, his voice full of venom from behind the model, “I’d watch your tongue if I were you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever,” she stutters, attempting to look unfazed by the singer’s words by rolling her eyes but her quivering posture radiated otherwise, “She shouldn’t matter, ‘Tsumtsum, let’s just continue dinner.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you? A child?” Osamu intrudes, not able to hold back his tongue any longer from this model’s personality, “Stop calling my brother such a horrendous nickname like a squealing pig.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An offended gasp escaped her lips, glowering towards Osamu, “He likes it when I call him that, so sucks to be you! And I’m not a child, I’m a fully grown woman.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could have fooled me,” Asuma mutters underneath his breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yumi lets out a grunt. “Tell them, baby. You like it when I call you—Where are you going?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t spare her a glance, weaving his way through the restaurant to run after you, “I hate that nickname.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Yumi could stand up and follow after him, her path was blocked by the other individuals around the table who had stood up the second they realized Atsumu’s plan of action. “What are you doing? Let me through! You’re all going to regret this!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yumi’s screech was the last thing Atsumu heard as he steps out of the restaurant, a part of him feeling bad for his friends being left to deal with Yumi’s ridiculous antics and well, for the other people in the restaurant that might have had their ears traumatized. He never really understood what he saw in her in the first place, it was Yumi who had approached him in the beginning anyway. He should have listened to Osamu instead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks around frantically, wanting to be able to catch up to you. He needed to talk to you, to apologize for Yumi’s behavior. He was just hoping that, somehow, he still had a chance to fix things with you. Hopefully, Yumi’s appearance hadn’t ruined those chances. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He catches a glimpse of your retreating figure walking towards the nearest bus station and he feels his heart soar, you haven't gone too far yet. He doesn’t waste any more time than he already has, sprinting towards your direction, calling out your name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the sound of his voice, your name rolling off of his tongue in desperation, you turn your head to look back with confusion. He reaches you almost instantly after you pivot your body to face his direction. Despite looking flustered as he catches his breath, he takes your breath away. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” a feminine voice interrupts his train of thought through memory lane, causing him to turn around, startled, “I didn’t realize someone was already occupying the balcony.” </p><p>He lets out an awkward laugh, shaking his head, “No, it’s okay. It’s not like I’d stop you, I don’t own the space or anything.” </p><p>“So you don’t mind if I share your space? The party inside is kind of suffocating.” she lets out a sigh, avoiding his gaze sheepishly. </p><p>“I don’t mind at all,” he nods, tearing his gaze away from her as she steps out onto the balcony. He returns his gaze over to the buildings of Shinjuku, the different bright hues from various buildings painting the night sky.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” </p><p>He hums softly, lifting the cold bottle of Sapporo up to his lips to take a quick sip. He lets out a sigh, “Just some stuff, it’s nothing really.” He turns to look over at her when she steps towards the edge of the balcony near him, “Wait, aren’t you Tobio-kun’s sister? The sports journalist?” </p><p>She lets out a laugh with a nod of her head, “Yeah, I’m glad I’ve made a name for myself then for some of the players here to recognize me. Though, I don’t think I appreciate being known as Tobio’s sister, not that I’m not proud of my brother or anything.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to.” he states sheepishly.</p><p>She shakes her head, offering him a small smile. “It’s okay, no worries. You realize the party is inside, don’t you? I think I heard Bokuto-san looking for you or something.” </p><p>“I suppose I’m not really in the mood right now,” he mutters underneath his breath, looking back up ahead. “Not really in the right mind space. I don’t really know why I’m telling you this, you’re a journalist.” </p><p>She pouts, “I’m not as bad as those gossiping sharks. I prefer to actually produce worthy news. Speaking of news, you’ve been everywhere lately. I suppose it’s hard for you. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if that happens.” </p><p>“I don’t mind it,” he admits, his forehead creasing.</p><p>“Pardon?” </p><p>He lets out another sigh, shifting his position so his back is leaning against the railing of the balcony, “I don’t mind it. I just wish she was left out of things. She doesn’t deserve such slander.” </p><p>“I suppose the woman associated in the news with you actually means something to you then,” she muses, “I always thought that model Yumi was irritating. I’m sure her fame will fly out the window sooner or later.” </p><p>He lets out a scoff of irritation, taking another swig of the beer in his hand, “Don’t even remind me of her.” </p><p>“She’s not really well liked either,” the journalist beside him snickers, “Don’t worry about it too much, you’ll grow wrinkles. Say, Miya-san, do you love her?” </p><p>He’s startled by the direct question, if it were not for his tight grip around the beer bottle, it would have slipped from his fingers and came crashing to the floor. No one, not even his brother, had asked him such a question. He never really thought about it, but ever since that night, you were all he could think about. “It’s complicated.” </p><p>“A lot of things are complicated.” she starts, tilting her head back up to look at the dark sky from the penthouse balcony, “There will always be complications, you know. But, do you know what’s the bright side of it?” </p><p>He turns his head to look over at her in curiosity, “What?” </p><p>She lets out a heavy sigh, a sad smile forming on her lips. “For each complicated situation we are in, the only person who can deal with such complications, is ourselves. Everything is in our hands. The only question you should be asking yourself is, what is the outcome you wish to have? Then from there, I’m sure you’ll be able to find a solution to your complicated situation.”</p><p>“I wish it were that easy,” he frowns, fluttering his eyelids shut as he lets the cold night breeze brush against his skin. </p><p>A laugh escapes her lips, “Nothing is ever easy. Life would be boring if that were the case. But all I can say is, it’s really up to you whether you want to take action or not.” </p><p>A comfortable silence engulfs the two occupants on the balcony, the soft chatter from the V.League Association party almost seemed it were music flowing throughout the large penthouse, the usual busy streets of Shinjuku were quiet as the time flew by, signalling how late it had gotten. </p><p>“Thank you,” Atsumu breaks the silence, a small smile playing on his lips. </p><p>She nods her head, returning his smile with her own, “It’s nothing, really. I may not know what’s really happening, but I know the feeling of being part of a complicated situation. Trust me, I’m having a hard time following my own advice.” </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll—” </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” </p><p>The two switch their attention over to the man that steps into the comfortable space, Atsumu flickering his gaze back and forth to the woman next to him and the volleyball player that made his appearance. He notes the stiff posture of the woman who had been accompanying him and he comes to the conclusion that it was his cue to leave. “Ah, no Ushijima-san. I believe you’re looking for this one, so I’ll leave you two to it.” </p><p>Before Atsumu could leave the two to talk, the woman calls out his name. He glances back over his shoulder, capturing a glimpse of her encouraging smile. “If you love her, you should let her know.”</p><p>He gives her an appreciative smile before stepping back inside of the penthouse, the murmur of a chatter earlier from the balcony becoming more clear and loud. Placing the half-empty bottle of Sapporo down on a surface in the lounging area, he glances over at the digital wall clock. </p><p>An hour until midnight. It would take him at least an hour or so to travel back to Kanagawa from Shinjuku.</p><p>Not wasting another second, despite the calls from his teammates, he leaves the party with determination. </p><hr/><p>The thin hospital blanket you had requested earlier from a nurse barely gave you any warmth, your body engulfed in a chilly embrace. Not even curling up your body to a fetal position and clinging the white sheets closer gave you any source of heat. </p><p>Letting out a groan of frustration, you push the blankets away and shift your body to a sitting position on the rather uncomfortable armchair provided by the hospital, giving up on sleep for the meantime. Aside from the murmur produced from the air conditioner and the steady beeping of Atsuhiro’s vitals indicating a healthy heartbeat from the monitor, it was too silent for your liking. </p><p>You realize it was almost midnight after a quick glance at the digital clock that rested on the surface of the side table next to Atsuhiro’s bed, and you couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh. At least Atsuhiro was sleeping peacefully. It had taken a while before he had gotten used to sleeping in another bed that wasn’t his, often waking up in the middle of the night or not being able to sleep at all. </p><p>The sound of shuffling breaks your train of thought and you shift your attention over to your sleeping mother who you insisted occupied the small couch. A little sore back was nothing of an appreciation for your mother’s attentiveness to your sons. She had refused to return back to Hyōgo until Atsuhiro had been discharged from the hospital, and despite it taking awhile since there hadn’t been a suitable donor for him yet, not a single complaint had left your mother’s mouth. </p><p>You couldn’t help but shoulder the burden of the delay on finding Atsuhiro a donor, the past weeks had been hectic and stressful. And if you were going to be honest, ever since that disaster of a dinner, you had been putting off the idea of having the much needed talk with Atsumu. You were just thankful that Atsuhiro’s condition hadn’t worsened since then.</p><p>You were, more or else, afraid, of where or how the conversation was going to end. The doubt you had was not just because of your insecurities, but it was also because, since that night, you hadn’t heard from Atsumu himself. You couldn’t blame him, the night had ended in disaster as well, nor was the morning after very pleasant from being bombarded with strings of questions from your friends. </p><p>Fame. </p><p>It was something you never got used to despite your friends being in a boy band for so long. You were now under the spotlight, and what was worse was that after some thorough digging by crazy fans, your sons, your precious sons, had been dragged through mud. However, you were grateful for certain fans, the fans of Galaxy Standard in particular, had defended you without much of a command from their idols. As soon as your name, and your kids, were mentioned, they immediately jumped in to defend you. Bless their souls. </p><p>Although, you still couldn’t believe it yourself of the events that occurred right after you had exited the restaurant, intent on returning to the hospital. </p><p>
  <em>The already dreadful night takes a turn for the worst, the annoying high pitched shrill being repeated causing you to wince as the woman who had completely ruined, well, a already ruined dinner made her way through the threshold of little sanity that you had left and closed the gap between her and Atsumu by wrapping her arms around his neck from behind where he sat, she was dangerously standing close to you, more so enough for you to maybe stab your chopsticks to her side for her pesky squealing. What is she trying to imitate? A tortured pig? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't bother to cease your eye roll, this is Atsumu's type? Now, you know you aren't all that amazing or anything and looking at the woman clinging to Atsumu, she looked all around amazing, it was pretty obvious that she was a model. However, the personality she was exhibiting was nowhere near your expectations of the women Atsumu would date. It was overbearing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of dealing with such ridiculous antics from a grown woman acting like a child, you decide it was best to find an excuse to leave. As the opportunity presented itself on a silver platter, you took it without any hesitation despite the quiet protests of Reiji from behind you. Exhaustion had left you with little sanity and dealing with someone like Yumi, well, you weren’t having it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saying your polite goodbye, you left without another word, ignoring the pleading looks from your friends. It wasn’t as if you were angry or anything, maybe just a tad on the jealous side when Yumi had introduced herself as Atsumu’s girlfriend, but either than that, you just wanted a quiet night. The rowdy bunch was already enough to drain you, but having to deal with someone like Yumi? Yeah, no thanks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stepping out of the restaurant, you shiver from the rush of cold air that brushes against the exposed patches of skin, making you silently regret not bringing a jacket with you. Instead of dwelling on your silly mistake, you wrap your arms around yourself for your momentary source of warmth, rubbing your exposed arms with your soft palms, it would have to do for the meantime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luckily, you were familiar with the area since you’ve been to the restaurant more times than you can count, that despite not having a ride back to the hospital, you were at least knowledgeable of the area. You began your journey towards the nearest bus stop, knowing it was still fairly early since the dinner hadn’t even progressed that far yet. Somehow, despite being irritated by Yumi's presence, you were grateful for intrusion, at least you would be able to return to Atsuhiro earlier than expected. You’d have to give Shizuma a call once you return to the hospital to check on Atsuhiko. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully, the walk to the nearest bus stop was short, because walking in heels was never something you adored, wincing already from the discomfort. You couldn’t wait to take them off for much more comfortable shoes. However, as you neared the bus stop, you hear his pleading shouts of your name and you halt almost instantly. For a moment, you wondered if it were just in your head, but at the sound of shouts mixed with hurried steps grew louder, your heart swells weirdly in your chest. Spinning around, you come to face Atsumu, catching his breath, his hands on his knees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What…?” you mutter under your breath, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be entertaining your girlfriend back there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he regains his composure, he pushes himself to stand properly, meeting your gaze instantly. His gaze catching your breath in your throat. Mesmerizing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s not my girlfriend,” he shakes his head, looking at you with sincerity in his eyes, “I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The corners of your mouth tug down to a frown, “Why are you telling me this, Atsumu? It’s fine. You’re not obligated to tell me who you’re dating. Just because we have kids together, doesn’t mean we should fix our shit and get togeth—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” he interrupts, causing your eyes to widen briefly before your brows furrowed in confusion from his apology. Sensing your confusion, he continues, “I’m sorry for everything. For our shitty past, for not treating you better, for not realizing my idiotic ways. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for a lot of things.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You press your lips to a thin line, racking your brain for a response. Well, what were you supposed to say? You had imagined this before, imagined what it would be like when Atsumu apologizes for things, and back then, you would have seen yourself rejecting his apologies, but as you stood there at that very moment, you couldn’t find the anger that you had. Then, you realized. This was Atsumu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your best friend since you were eight years old, the one person that always bothered and teased you to no end, but no matter what, you could never find yourself being mad at him for a long period of time. You were always quick to forgive him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And, I’m sorry for this,” he breaks your train of thought and you wonder what he means for a second, but as he closes the gap between the two of you as he cups your cheeks in his hands, you don’t fight back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You let him bring your face closer to his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t fight back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not even when his lips had found its rightful place against your own. </em>
</p><p>You are pulled from your thoughts at the sound of knocking echoing throughout the quiet room, not realizing how your fingers have found their way against your lips, brushing along its luscious shape, almost as if you were reminiscing the sensation of his lips. </p><p>The sound of knocking interrupts you once more and for a second, you had thought you had imagined it, but as it was repeated a few more times, you began wondering who it might be. After crossing the room in long strides, you slide the door open, eyes widening at the man standing before you.</p><p>“I love you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I created a social media!au for this chapter, if you'd like to see it, go to my tumblr @samuthots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rejection can be defined as an act of pushing someone or something away. It is also considered as something to be experienced on a large scale or small ways in everyday life. In the field of mental health care, rejection most frequently refers to the feelings of sadness, or grief people feel when they are not accepted by others. </p><p>In Atsumu’s case, it was the latter. </p><p>The moment he had decided to leave the party to seek you out, he was more or less, on edge. The fear of rejection was eating him out as he traveled back to Kanagawa, and even then as he stared at the hospital door that leads to Atsuhiro’s room where he assumes you’re most likely already in deep slumber from how late it is. However, that doesn’t stop him from his mission, eventually finding the courage to press his knuckles against the door to knock. </p><p>A minute passed and there was still no answer, a part of him decided it was best to leave, so you can rest but wanting to give it another chance, he knocks on the door once more. The lack of response disappoints him but he diminishes it with a little light of hope, telling himself that you’re probably asleep and it was best to try later. As he was about to leave, the hospital door slides open and his gaze lands on your exhausted, surprised, features. </p><p>He stares at you in adoration and before he could stop himself, the words slip out of his lips.  "I love you." </p><p>Silence engulfs the two of you comfortably, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He wonders if his beating heart was loud enough for you to hear through the silence. He watches in anticipation how your features shift from confusion to something he couldn't quite recognize. For a second, he berates himself for blurting out such foolishness.</p><p>Was it horror? Pity? He couldn't possibly comprehend with his nerves on overdrive, about a handful of thoughts swimming in his mind. If only he knew your heart was beating against its constraints just as fast as his, or that you wanted to throw your arms around him and finally claim him as yours at that very moment. He calls out your name in a stutter to pull you out of your shocked trance, fighting his urge to step through the threshold and pull you into his arms. He holds back the words clawing their way out of his mouth, not wanting to overwhelm you with his sudden burst of emotions. But mostly because he was afraid.</p><p>Afraid of humiliation, and of rejection. He was afraid that his feelings for you were no longer reciprocated. Though, he wouldn't blame you. He would understand if he was too late. It had been six years after all, and you, out of the both of you, deserve way better than this. Better than him. </p><p>However, a part of him wishes it were otherwise. He recalls the night he summoned the tiniest spark of courage to capture your lips with his own once more after so long. He doesn't regret his actions, because he realized things that night as your own lips move against his own. It was as if the missing puzzle piece had been rummaged through the piles of chaotic emotions and finally found its rightful place. </p><p>It just felt <em>right</em><b>.</b> </p><p>If it weren’t for the ridiculous hounds of reporters that interrupted the night, he may have used that opportunity to win you over or at least have a proper talk with you since obviously there are still a lot of unfinished business between the two of you that need fixing for the sake of Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he hears you question, snapping out of his own thoughts, his shoulders growing tense. </p><p>He slips his hands into the pockets of his coat, wanting to hide his trembling fingers from your sight. “I know I should have reached out sooner, and there isn’t any way I could possibly excuse myself out of that. I’ve probably left you wondering again, and that’s the last thing I want.” </p><p>“It’s the middle of the night, Atsumu.” you mutter underneath your breath, brows furrowing. “What were you doing up anyways?” </p><p>He lifts his shoulders up into a timid shrug, “I was at a party. I couldn’t get you out of my head, so I went straight here. I know it’s late and I should have waited but it’s been days since we last spoke and I couldn’t take it anymore. I—I needed to see you.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say…” you release a heavy sigh, shifting your gaze away from him as you feel your cheeks heat up from God knows what. Embarrassment? Flattery? God, you could only curse at yourself for feeling that way ever since the two of you shared that kiss. </p><p>The corners of his mouth tug up to a small smile, “You don’t have to say anything, just hear me out.” As you give him a nod after lifting your head to meet his gaze once more, he’s hit with a sudden rush of confidence, wondering if this was finally his chance to spill the feelings that had been occupying his thoughts since the two of you reunited. </p><p>It was a mixture of anger and hate the moment he had realized it was you, that was for sure, he’d been frustrated but the one thing that’s been bothering him was the thought of you disappearing again. This time, taking the kids, <b>his</b> sons that he had grown to adore, away from him. The very thought had been enough for him to lower his pride, and a good push from his twin brother. His brother’s words replaying his head. </p><p>‘Quit your moping and win her over before I do.’ </p><p>“I love you,” he repeats his earlier words; this time with confidence, arms extending out to reach out for your hands which somehow, surprisingly for the both of you, you oblige, letting his fingers lace with yours. “I’ve loved you as my best friend the very moment when we were kids when you laughed at me for tripping and having the ice cream slip from my hands and landing on our grumpy neighbor’s bald head. I think a part of me started loving you there and then when you pulled me up from the ground and dragged me laughing away to avoid us getting into trouble.” You stifle a laugh, your eyes scrunching up in amusement at the memory and he couldn’t help but let a Cheshire grin form on his own lips at the sight of your happiness, feeling a sudden surge of happiness bubble in his own chest. There and then, he realized that he truly adored you and that he’s missed you. Missed <em>this</em><b>. </b></p><p>Missed the warmth that radiated from just your mere touch. </p><p>“I’ve loved you since we started high school and I know I had a really shitty way in showing that, being so absorbed in volleyball and everything, I don't think I ever deserved you then,” he lets out a sigh, “I never deserved your care. Despite me lashing out because of my own frustrations, you pulled me back into reality just as Osamu could and looking back now, I had been so blessed. And I…” he trails off, tearing his gaze away from yours in shame and his heart skips a beat at your gesture, squeezing his hands in a form of reassurance, “I took it for granted. I realized it too late and…” </p><p>He lets out a sob, lifting his head to meet yours once more and he lets the tears spill from the corners of his eyes. Slowly, he lowers himself down onto his knees and he watches your eyes widen as he gives your hands a squeeze of his own, “Let me prove it to you how sorry I am, please. I know I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve to be a part of Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro’s liv—” </p><p>It almost seemed like time stood still for Atsumu as you drop down to your own knees in front of him, pulling your hands away from his grip, only for you to grip the fabric of his shirt beneath his coat between your fingers, pulling him closer to your body as you lower your head to rest your forehead on his shoulder. Despite the layering of clothes that protected his skin from the cold, he could feel the patch of wetness growing on his shoulder from the tears that flowed from your eyes. “I’m sorry, Atsumu. I’m sorry as well,” those words spill from your mouth, despite your words mixed with sobs and you trying to keep your voice to a whisper to not disturb the residence of the hospital on the floor, he could hear you loud and clear. “I’m sorry for being a coward. I’m sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most. I’m—” you cut yourself off with another sob. </p><p>The sight of your vulnerable state was enough for Atsumu’s heart to clench in its confinement and slowly, his arms snake around your hips to pull you closer to his body. The both of you release a sigh from the warmth. You continue, “You deserve to be loved, Atsumu. You really do. I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I’m sorry for depriving you of the chance to raise such wonderful sons. I—I’m sorry.” </p><p>The cold hospital floor didn’t even bother the two of you. The warmth radiating off of each other’s embrace was enough. </p><p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The blinding fluorescent lights almost stabs his eyes as he slowly flutters his eyelids open, a hiss escaping his lips from the sudden burst of light. He tries to shield his eyes from such torture by lifting his heavy arm only to let out a groan as a shriek echoes through the small room. Groggily, he turns his head towards the direction of the assault to his ears and blinks his eyelids a couple of times to adjust his sight. </p><p>He suddenly wishes he hadn’t woken up right at this moment. </p><p>As the blonde model notices Atsumu moving from his bed, her eyes widen in excitement at the sight of him awake, trying her best to push through his twin’s protective stance. “Tsumtsum! You’re awake and okay!” she squeals and he winces in response. Atsumu knows his brother well, and from the proximity from between the two by the door, despite his brother’s back facing him, he could tell from his mere posture that his twin had his usual scowl on his face when dealing with the women in his life. He watches from the bed as Yumi turns to face his twin, a scowl scrunching up in her features as she crosses her arms across her chest and stomps her feet. “Can you please tell your brother over here to let me through? I’m your girlfriend!” she huffs. </p><p>“Please pull your head out of your ass,” Osamu snaps and continues to hold Yumi back from entering his brother’s room. “You were never his girlfriend and I’m pretty sure he made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want anything to do with you a few nights ago. So why don’t you do the whole hospital a favor? Shut up and leave, because I’m pretty sure your excessive whining is disturbing the patients.” </p><p>Throughout Osamu’s annoyed speech, Atsumu had successfully pushed himself to sit on the bed without any assistance. He lets out a groan of pain and uses what little strength he has to press his back against the headboard of the hospital bed. Just as Yumi was about to retort, Atsumu calls for her attention from the bed. Yumi was quick to react, looking over at Atsumu. “Yes, baby?” </p><p>Osamu scrunches up his face in disgust and Atsumu can only let out a sigh, not having the energy to argue with her. “Please leave.” </p><p>The hopeful features that were splashed in her features disappear in a second at Atsumu’s command, “B—But…” </p><p>“Leave, I’m not in the mood to deal with you.” he sighs, tearing his gaze away from Yumi to look over at his brother who had turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes pleading Osamu to get rid of the irritating model from the premises, “And you’ll be hearing from my lawyer regarding a restraining order. Don’t think I didn’t hear from my son how some ‘mean looking lady’ had ambushed his mother yesterday on the way to the hospital.” </p><p>The model can only gape at Atsumu’s words, blinking in confusion. She stutters, “S—So—Son?” </p><p>“Goodbye now,” Osamu interrupts by sliding the door shut right in front of Yumi’s face, using her dazed gaze to his advantage by locking the door. Turning around, he arches a brow in curiosity towards his brother who looked nowhere near comfortable in his position, “Are you sure it was the right move to let Yumi, of all people, that you have a son?” </p><p>Atsumu lets out a frustrated sigh before waving his hand dismissively, “I’ll handle it.” </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Osamu asks as he occupies the seat next to Atsumu’s bed, “Judging by the look on your face, probably shit huh?” </p><p>Atsumu rolls his eyes before giving his brother a glare, “Yeah, no shit there.” </p><p>“It’s expected,” his brother lifts his shoulders up in a shrug as he leans back against his seat, “Your doctor did list down what you can and can’t do after this surgery, and well, what you would be feeling right after, so this is to be expected. Unless, you didn’t really listen?” </p><p>“Of course I listened, ya shit.” Atsumu snaps, brows furrowing. </p><p>Osamu lets a laugh escape his lips, a grin taking place on his lips, “Could’ve fooled me.” </p><p>“Why is my head hurting so fucking bad?” he lets out a groan, fluttering his eyes shut in annoyance for the pounding headache.  </p><p>“You don’t remember?” </p><p>Atsumu flutters his eyelids back open to look at his brother in confusion, “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“You fucking got out of bed the moment you were put into this room after your surgery, you dimwit.” Osamu scolds him with a glare, bringing his hands up to massage his temples with the tips of his fingers, “You were told to rest, not to get out of bed. You passed out after the nurse tried getting you back to bed, in the hallway mind you, and Atsuhiko had to witness it. You didn’t know how scared the little boy was after you collapsed head first.” </p><p>Atsumu winces from the tone his twin was using, not that he cared for his brother’s scolding but it seemed the medication that was still in his system made everything sensitive, including his hearing. A frown makes its way to his lips at the mention of his son, “How about his brother? How’s Atsuhiro? His transfusion was just right after my surgery wasn’t it?” </p><p>“Stop talking and let me explain,” he sighs at his brother’s impatience but somehow he inwardly smiles at this <em>side</em> of his brother. </p><p>Since Atsumu had rushed out of the V.League Associations Party to confess his feelings to you, almost everyone noticed a change in him. Sure, he still attended training but according to Coach Samson, Atsumu seemed to be in top shape and even seemed to be more relaxed and enjoying his time on court. Of course, people who knew of the situation Atsumu was in, knew exactly the reason as to why he was in such condition. </p><p>Ever since the two of you cried to each other, keep in mind, in a hospital hallway, on the <em>cold floor</em>, there was an honest shift in the atmosphere that surrounded both of you. It was calmer and full of the warmth that Atsumu and you had been longing. And for the volleyball player, having the chance to spend some time with his kids was a huge bonus. </p><p>It made Atsumu feel complete. </p><p>Especially when Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro had started addressing him as their father. Yes, Atsumu was on different levels of high; the highest peak of Mount Fuji, Cloud Nine, heck he was just so happy he doesn’t want to let this feeling out of his grasp. And he’d be damned if someone tried to take such joy from him. There was no way that he’d let this good thing going for him slip through his fingers for as long as he lived. </p><p>So the very thought of Atsuhiko witnessing him collapse and fearing for his state was enough for his heart to hurt, he’d never meant to worry the little boy. As the father, shouldn’t he be the one worrying for his sons? He knows what his kids are thinking, having them (mostly Atsuhiko) bluntly express their fears of their father disappearing again. So the sight of him fainting in front of Atsuhiko had probably sent the little boy into panic. He’d have to make it up to him soon. </p><p>“It’s too soon to tell if the transfusion was a success,” Osamu stars, watching his brother inhale sharply as anxiety bubbled in his chest. “But so far, everything looks good. I was with them earlier when the doctor came in and he said he’ll be staying in for another day to monitor him. If everything’s good, he can leave the hospital and return every 6 months until he doesn’t need to have a transfusion anymore.” </p><p>He nods slowly, “And what about if the transfusion isn’t successful?” </p><p>“I don’t think that would be the case,” Osamu lifts his shoulders up in a shrug and gives his brother a reassuring smile, “Atsuhiro and you are a match, so far there aren’t any complications. It’s a success, ‘Tsumu. Don’t worry too much. Focus on getting better. Oh, and actually…” </p><p>Atsumu raises a brow at his twin, “What? You tell me not to worry and end your sentence like that? I ought to smack you if my body isn’t sore as fuck.” </p><p>A chuckle escapes the other twin seated on the chair next to the bed, a sly grin forming on his lips as he remembers the conversation from earlier. “Mom may, or may not be already planning your wedding.” </p><p>He splutters, eyes growing wide. He feels his cheeks heat up from the sheer thought of approaching you after his own mother had probably brought up the idea of marriage to you while he wasn’t present to stop her. Suddenly, he’s embarrassed to face you. “Please don’t tell me she had been pestering about marriage with my sons present.” </p><p>A smile curls up on Osamu’s lips at how his twin addresses the younger twins as his sons before he shakes his head in response, “Nah, Suwa-san took Atsuhiko out earlier for the day and I was keeping Atsuhiro occupied.” </p><p>“Suwa-san?” </p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes, “Reiji, purple haired dude that’s always with your girlfriend.” </p><p>“She isn’t my girlfriend,” he grumbles underneath his breath, frowning. </p><p>His twin lets out a laugh as he teases, “yet. You two are practically married.” </p><p>“I don’t know…” he lets out a sigh, “Do you think she’d be happier with that Reiji guy? He’s been with her ever since…” </p><p>“You’re lucky you’re in a hospital bed or else I would have kicked your ass for that negative pea brain of yours,” Osamu grunts, unamused by his twin brother’s words. Sure, he often teased his twin but he especially didn’t like it when Atsumu put himself down over something serious. “Don’t go there. Just don’t. The two of you have talked things out haven’t you?” </p><p>“How do you—” </p><p>Osamu cuts him off with a dismissive wave, “She told me. We talked when you were being prepped for your surgery. Just be patient, you can’t rush these things and don’t you dare decide for her either.” </p><p>“When did you become the boss of me?” he scoffs from the bed, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling, “I just want what’s best for them.” </p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>His twin stands up from his seat upon hearing the knock, thinking it’s probably the doctor or you. Before he could unlock the door however, he glances back at his brother over his shoulder, “Stop moping and just be there for them whether you end up with her or not.” </p><p>Atsumu watches the hospital door slide open and his heart swells at the sight of you and Atsuhiko and he instantly wants to reach out when he notices the little boy’s lower lip quivering as he peers into the room. As the little boy’s gaze lands on Atsumu, the little boy rushes forward frantically. </p><p>“Daddy!” he cries out, throwing himself onto Atsumu’s body as soon as he gets near enough. Atsumu couldn’t even bring himself to complain of the pain from the impact due to the sight of his son’s distress, reaching out to run his fingers into the little boy’s hair, “You okay now? You scared me, daddy! You fell and you wouldn’t wake up! I tried waking you up but you wouldn’t!” </p><p>He tries his best to soothe the little boy who was clinging onto him from the side of his bed but Atsumu couldn’t contain the excitement he felt upon hearing Atsuhiko address him as his father over and over. He realizes that he probably wouldn’t ever get used to it but he wouldn’t mind hearing it all the time. “Daddy is doing much better. I’m sorry for scaring you, buddy.” </p><p>“Good, daddy. You and Hiro should get better so we can start playing together,” he nods his head happily, his mood shifting from his gloomy one upon hearing his father was okay. The little boy scrunches up his features into a look of distaste as he straightens himself up to stand, folding his tiny arms across his chest, “Daddy, the mean looking lady came again! She was yelling at mommy and saying mean things! Uncle Bo helped and I wanna help too but mommy said kicking someone isn’t nice.” </p><p>Atsumu turns to look over at you with a raised eyebrow as Atsuhiko finishes his explanation and you simply shook your head. Giving Osamu a small smile which he returns before leaving the room for the three of you. You turn your gaze back at the man who was waiting patiently for you to answer as you slide the door shut behind you, letting out a tired sigh. “That woman is not worth our time to discuss further, I’m taking legal actions though. How you ended up dating someone like her is beyond me.” </p><p>“She didn’t do anything to Hiko or you?” he asks, worry laced in his voice as Atsuhiko slowly crawls into the bed and snuggles himself into his father’s side. Atsumu notices you about to reprimand the little boy which he simply shakes his head towards your direction, lowering his head to press a kiss to the top of the little boy’s head. </p><p>“She couldn’t even if she tried,” you let out a snort as you approached the bed. He extends his arm out, his hand reaching for yours which you gladly take with your own and giving it a gentle squeeze, “You feeling okay?” </p><p>He nods, “A little sore but I guess that’s to be expected. How’s Hiro? Should you be leaving him on his own?” </p><p>“He’s doing fine, sleeping and our moms are busy bonding in his room, they said they’ll keep an eye on him,” you reassure him, “Plus this little one over here has been pestering me all day to check up on you.” </p><p>He feels his shoulder relax and a sigh of relief escapes his lips, lacing your fingers together with his as he lifts his gaze from Atsuhiko to look up at you, “I’m glad to hear that.” </p><p>“I’m glad to hear you’re doing fine,” you counter as the corners of your mouth tug down to a frown, “You gave us quite a scare, you know. We thought something had gone wrong with your surgery that caused you to collapse, turns out you were just being the stubborn idiot that you are. You really haven’t changed one bit.” </p><p>He places his other hand on his chest, feigning a hurt expression as he juts his lower lip to a pout to gain some sympathy from you which you simply responded with a shake of your head. The pad of thumb brushes against your skin and he lets out a defeated sigh, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare either of you. I just wanted to see Atsuhiro.” </p><p>“I understand,” you nod as you finally take a seat on the edge of his bed, watching Atsuhiko listening intently to the two of you, his brows furrowed as if he was trying his best to comprehend the conversation. “Just don’t do it again.” </p><p>“I promise,” he nods, flashing you a cheeky grin which you just roll your eyes at. </p><p>Atsuhiko interrupts the conversation by tilting his head to look up at his father as he remembers the task his Uncle Bo had given him when he had asked a particular question after encountering the mean looking lady moments ago before begging you to visit Atsumu. “Hey, daddy?” </p><p>“Yeah buddy?” Atsumu asks, his heart swelling with pride upon hearing the word daddy once more, shifting his attention back to the little boy snuggled comfortably against his side. </p><p>“What does <em>bitch </em>mean?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. At Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! We're one chapter away from the finale of this series but then, I'm actually planning on writing a few short pieces on life after Homesick, so look forward to that! Also, thank you to everyone who supported this series! I'm glad you liked it despite me updating really irregularly. Please leave a little comment on what you guys think of this chapter! Thank youuu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White rays shine through the window and blue volleyball printed curtains just the same, dancing delicately on the little boy’s face causing him to stir in his sleep. His mind groggy, the comfort of his bed luring him to drift back to sleep. However, despite being in such a sleepy state, his senses slowly pick up the snores that echoed around the walls of his shared bedroom with his twin, pulling him out of his sleepy daze and eventually fully waking him up. </p><p>Heavy eyelids flutter open slowly, his gaze locking onto the scattered glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling that their uncles helped decorate when they had first moved in. Lifting his small hands towards his face, he uses the back of his hands to rub away his blurry vision before shifting his gaze over to where his twin brother slept, peacefully snoring. </p><p>Aside from his twin’s snoring, the soft hum of the television outside captured his attention. He began to wonder if he had slept past his usual wake up time as the mornings were often calmingly quiet, only the whir of air conditioners and singing birds could be heard. </p><p>He kicks his comforter away and clambers himself out of bed before shuffling towards the door, curiosity getting the best of him. Who would be watching the telly at this hour? He knows his mother best, and he knows you prefer mornings with your favorite cup of drink and sometimes you would use the time to read a new book or even prepare for his uncles concerts. </p><p>However, despite wanting to wake up his twin for backup on reprimanding the foreign intrusion from outside, he halts his decision to do so at the sight of his father on the couch, looking nowhere comfortable in his seat. </p><p>“Daddy?” he calls for his father’s attention, confused by his presence but it was nowhere near unwanted by the little boy as he steps out of his shared bedroom with Atsuhiko into the living room where his father was occupying. </p><p>The volleyball setter turns his head towards the direction of where his son’s voice interrupted his thoughts regarding the show he was watching, a small smile playing on his lips at the sight of the excitement the little boy showed for his presence. He watches his son, dragging his feet across the floor to approach him who was situated on the couch and he couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape his lips at the endearing appearance of his son, trying his best to look more awake than he actually was but failing to do so, thanks to the noticeable heaviness of his eyelids. </p><p>Atsumu pats the empty spot next to him gently, signalling his son to occupy it with him which he excitedly does within the next second. “Good morning, Hiro.”</p><p>The little boy beams up at his father and snuggles himself closer to his father’s warmth, Atsumu swallowing the wince that wanted to escape his lips from the sharp pain that shoots his side. The last thing he wanted was his son to scoot away from him, he can handle a little ache if his little boy wanted to cuddle. “G’mornin, daddy.” he mumbles softly, a smile on his own lips. </p><p>His heart soared at Atsuhiro’s affections so early in the morning, it had taken a longer time for Atsuhiro to grow accustomed to his father’s presence unlike Atsuhiko who had opened up his heart the moment Atsumu apologized to the two. For years, people Atsumu was close to often described him as an impatient man, his own brother pointing out to him ever so often but that soon was tossed out the window when Atsuhiro had been introduced to him. </p><p>It was different and the last thing Atsumu wanted to happen was to scare Atsuhiro away and not accept Atsumu as his father. Despite being the one who had confronted him in the beginning, Atsuhiko had been the first to call him daddy and wanted nothing more than his father's attention - filling Atsumu's heart with love and pride. The little boy’s twin on the other hand, seemed wary of Atsumu’s presence despite being told Atsumu was the father. You had told him to give it some time and to not feel dejected because it didn’t necessarily mean that Atsuhiro was against Atsumu being his father. </p><p>With that, Atsumu started learning patience, the little things that often irritated him were shrugged away. He had thought about purchasing toys that he hoped would bring delight to his kids but you were quick to shoot such an idea down, claiming that he shouldn’t win their love through material things. So he did bits and pieces that you claimed would get his son to warm up to him.</p><p>It even got to a point where if you checked his phone, you would be able to find in his history searches on <em><b>‘how to get your son to forgive you?’</b></em> and <em><b>‘how do you get your child to trust you?’ </b></em></p><p>Luckily enough, the Gods have heard his silent pleas and not even a day after spending the whole day with each other, the little boy had asked for him to visit him in the hospital.</p><p>
  <em>“Hi daddy!” Atsuhiko squealed happily upon him entering, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around one of his legs, “You here to visit Hiro?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu lowers his gaze at the little boy tightly gripping onto his leg and he lets out a hearty chuckle, patting his head affectionately with his free hand. “Yup! Have you been good to your mommy and Atsuhiro? Didn’t give them headaches again, did you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course!” he huffs, puffing his cheeks as he narrows his gaze at his father for a second before he shifts his attention to the plastic bag in his father’s grip, “What’s that, daddy? You brought treats?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods his head as the two make their way further into the room, settling the plastic bag on the table which captures Atsuhiko’s attention further, abandoning his grip on his father to rummage through the bag of treats. “You’re not allowed to eat any of those yet though, not until we’ve had lunch. Your Uncle Osamu will be coming over in a bit with some food from his restaurant.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mention of not being allowed to eat the treats his father bought caused a little frown to form on Atsuhiko’s features for a second but only until the mention of Osamu bringing over food had excited the little boy once again. “He's gonna bring onigiri, daddy?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know it,” he grins which sends the boy into a loud cheer. Atsumu was too enthralled with Hiko’s excitement until you captured his attention with a call of his name from beside Atsuhiro’s bed. You gesture him closer with the tilt of your head and as he approaches, you place a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves before leaving the two to talk while you try to pry the plastic bag of treats away from Atsuhiko to not spoil his appetite for lunch. “Hi buddy, your mom said you wanted to talk to me?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods his head shyly, avoiding Atsumu’s gaze as he presses his back against the headboard of the hospital bed. “Just wanna ask you somethin’” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh?” he tilts his head to the side, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing both his hands on his knees as he looks at Atsuhiro in concern. “Everything okay, Hiro?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhuh…” he mumbles softly, nodding his head once more before tilting his head back to look up and meet his father’s gaze, tears evidently growing in the corners of his eyes that sets off the alarms of worry in Atsumu’s head. “Can I…” he trails off, lightly chewing his inner bottom lip as he chokes on the tears now flowing down his cheeks, “Can I call you daddy?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took everything in Atsumu to not break down in tears as he heard the question that escaped his son’s lips. Not trusting his words, he simply nods his head as he conjures the widest smile he could muster before scooting himself closer to his son on the bed, pulling him into an embrace as he lets out a sob. Lowering his head, he nuzzles his nose into the little boy’s dark locks and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Of course you can call me that buddy,” he mumbles in between the happiest of tears<b>. </b></em>
</p><p>“Hiko still asleep?” Atsumu asks, his attention now fully on his son cuddled to his side. </p><p>Atsuhiro nods his head in response to his question before tilting his head back to look up at you, brows knitting together questioningly, “Where’s mommy?” </p><p>“She went to get a few things for the little party we’re having,” he recites the words you had told him just a few hours ago when you had left him in charge of the two sleeping boys. “Don’t you remember? We’re having a little party with your favorite people today because you finally got out of the hospital and you’re feeling better.”</p><p>Jutting out his lower lip out to a pout, he lets out a soft huff, “Don’t wanna have a party today, daddy.” </p><p>Silently, Atsumu couldn’t help but agree with his son. If anyone were to ask Atsumu what could he possibly want to avoid the next couple of days, or rather, <em><b>today</b></em>, his answer would most likely be: <em><b>people</b></em>. Not that Atsumu wasn’t sociable. He was the complete opposite, often described as a very outgoing person who was able to hold conversations with just about anyone. However, the past couple of days, anything was able to irritate the volleyball player.</p><p>Ever since he had been discharged from the hospital for his minor surgery to donate for Atsuhiro’s blood transfusion, he had opted to stay over at the hotel Osamu was staying. Wanting to avoid his temporary roommate's random bursts of energy, he decided against returning to his coach's apartment where he had been staying in Kanagawa. As much as he has grown fond of the ace throughout their time together on the team, the Black Jackal’s setter can’t possibly stay in the same apartment as he was healing from his surgery and anything and everything only caused further irritation.</p><p>Not that his twin was any better, but he was grateful that Osamu had been busy with the arrangements of his new store to actually be around. It wasn't as if Atsumu was suffering from his minor surgery, if anything, he mostly felt discomfort. His back aches more than usual, his hips creaking at every movement he makes that causes him to hiss in pain and his muscles are extremely sore. </p><p>And it irked him.</p><p>It wasn't because he was afraid the surgery went wrong, he knew it was a success and he would be functioning normally once again with the right amount of rest. The symptoms he was feeling after the surgery were normal as his doctor had told him and he would be able to get back to his training in another week. It only bothered him because he wasn't able to make the visits that he wanted. </p><p>It bothered him because he missed his sons. (And maybe, you, too. <strike>Really, he missed seeing your face.</strike>) The last time he saw you or the kids in person was right before he was discharged from the hospital. Due to Atsumu’s status and after a particular incident involving his fangirls, he had been moved to a much more private room. He had also insisted Atsuhiro be moved to his large private room right after his own transfusion, feeling uneasy knowing reporters and fans were trying to get the latest scoop on his life. The last thing he wanted was for vicious reporters to come near his sons, and <b><em>you</em></b>. He almost didn’t want to be discharged from the hospital until Atushiro was to be discharged too but you had pestered him nonstop with the help of Osamu.  </p><p>Atsumu, however, if anyone were to ask, would gladly say that he much prefers to stay in the comforts of the hotel room he had been occupying the past couple of days than actually step outside into the buzzing city that is Kanagawa, but of course, he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to his sons. And well, especially you. Only because he would cross oceans for the three of you. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Hiro.” He says with the best reassuring smile he can muster for the little boy, “It’ll be just with your favorite uncles today. Don’t you wanna see them?” </p><p>Hiro tilts his head to the side a bit to ponder if he actually did miss his uncles, brows knitted together in concentration with the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. The sight causes a bubble of laughter to slip out of his mouth, smiling fondly at his son. “Will Uncle Bo be there?”</p><p>Suddenly, the smile morphs into a frown at the mention of his teammate. Not that he didn’t want his sons to be anywhere near Bokuto, if anything he wanted his teammates to grow fond of them just as much as he has, after all, Atsumu wanted nothing more than to show off his little family. However, the very fact that Bokuto had met his kids first before him had made him a little bitter. </p><p>It didn’t help that the younger twins claimed Bokuto was officially their favorite uncle. </p><p>
  <em>“I’m definitely their favorite uncle,” Reiji scoffs, folding his arms across his chest. “I refuse to believe otherwise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and Atsumu, along with your twin boys situated in each of your lap’s on the hospital bed, could only watch the interaction between uncles in their heated debate. Turning your head a bit, you couldn’t help but glare at Atsumu for initiating such a topic. He simply shrugged his shoulder in response and wrapped his arms around Atsuhiro’s body to cuddle him closer to his chest. “It doesn’t matter who their favorite uncle is to me, I’m their favorite daddy. That’s enough for me to know.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Atsumu, you’re their only father.” you retort, rolling your eyes at him. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small smile plays on his lips as he places a kiss on the top of Atsuhiro’s head, “Yeah, I know. Stop ruining my happy moments, woman.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You couldn’t find yourself to respond to him anymore, a smile etching in your features at the happiness your family was radiating. Yes, <b>your family</b>. Your gaze lingered on the duo, amazed how Atsuhiro had found himself at ease enough to escape his shell. The sight of your usually shy little boy, talking animatedly with his father about the hundreds of anime shows they could watch when he’s out of the hospital.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, your little bubble of happiness suddenly pops at the surprise action of Atsuhiko jumping off of your lap and standing proudly on the bed with his fists in the air, yelling out to capture the attention of the male species arguing on who was the better uncle of the younger twins. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone in the room snaps their attention over to the boy who now has a wide grin plastered on his face as he begins pumping his hands in the air repeatedly, cheering happily, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto soon follows after, repeating Atsuhiko’s actions with an even bigger energy, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uncle Bo is our favorite uncle! He’s the best!” Atsuhiko claims happily, jumping on the bed which you put a stop to completely by wrapping your arm around his waist. He shifts his body to look over at his twin brother, “Right, Hiro? You said Uncle Bo is the greatest too!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hahhhh?” Atsumu furrows his brows as he places both hands on his hips after pulling his arms away from Atsuhiro when he had nodded his head in response to his twin, “What do you mean Bokuto is your favorite uncle? What about me?” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto repeats, a hearty laugh following right after as he grins widely at the other uncles of the twins in the room, “Looks like I win!” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You turned your head towards Atsumu’s direction and it took everything in you to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape your mouth at the sight of his sudden shift of mood. It didn’t help that Atsuhiro slipped off of Atsumu’s lap to join his twin and Bokuto in their little cheering. Leaning yourself closer, you let a little laugh escape your lips at his grumbling. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t laugh at me,” he grumbles, turning his head to face you which causes the heat to rush to his cheeks at how close your face has inched closer to his. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>A similar warmth crawled its way to your cheeks at the proximity but using the little confidence you had in you, you moved yourself closer to brush your lips against his ear. “Don’t be so dejected, Atsumu…” you mumble softly into his ear, a soft laugh leaving your lips once more that sends his heart to a rapid beating pace, “if it counts, you’re my favorite daddy.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warmth spreads further to the tips of his ears and he can’t help but move an arm around your waist to pull you closer. The simple gesture makes you as flustered as Atsumu and you nuzzle your nose against his cheek. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi!” Osamu calls out from the seat next to the bed, grabbing the pillow in reach before swinging his arm forward to let the pillow hit Atsumu in the face. “Keep it PG, you two. This is a family friendly channel.” <br/></em>
</p><p>It’s sufficient to say, Atsumu admits to being jealous of his teammate because at one point, the twins had also wanted Bokuto to date their mother. However, the understanding person that you are, you were always quick to remind him that there was nothing to worry about. It was enough for him. </p><p>“Of course Uncle Bo will be there,” he reassures Atsuhiro who beams in response, “He wouldn’t miss it for the world! Now, how about some breakfast? Your mom made some waffles before she left.” </p><p>“Waffles!” He yells out in excitement, throwing his hands up in the air. </p><p>Atsumu chuckles before pushing himself off the couch slowly, scrunching up his features slightly at the familiar jolt of pain around his hips. Atsuhiro is quick to follow but their actions are put to a halt when the doorbell bounces through the walls of the apartment. “I’ll go get this, why don’t you go and wake up your brother?” </p><p>“M’kay, daddy!” he nods his head and follows through with his father’s instruction, bouncing his way back to his room to wake up his twin. </p><p>Atsumu makes a beeline towards the door to answer and he regrets it almost immediately at the sight of his two energetic teammates. “Hey! Hey! Hey!”</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil.</em>
</p><p>“What are you two doing here so early? It’s only 9? Didn’t I tell you to come at around 11?” The two can only sheepishly smile in response and Atsumu lets out a heavy sigh before stepping aside to open the door further for the two to come in. “Whatever, just don’t make a mess.”</p><p>“Uncle Boooo!” Atsuhiko cries out happily as soon as he steps out of his room when the two enter the apartment, pumping his fists in the air the same time as his uncle, the two of them cheering out simultaneously, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” </p><p>“Goodmorning my two favorite nephews!” Bokuto greets with a wave, giving each a high-five. </p><p>“G’mornin!” Atsuhiko nods his head before waving happily towards the other volleyball player, rocking himself back and forth on the balls of his feet, “Uncle Shoyou! Can you teach me that move you did at the last training!”</p><p>Hinata flashes him a smile with both thumbs up to show his own excitement, “Of course, buddy! When Hiro gets better to play again, we can start training!”</p><p>“Wooooo!” Atsuhiko cheers, pumping his fists back up in the air before turning his attention over to his father, the only evidence that he had just woken up was the ridiculous bed hair and the dried up drool on the corner of his mouth, “Daddy, didja’ hear? I’mma be as cool as Uncle Shoyou!” </p><p>“Sure, buddy.” he chuckles before letting out an exhausted sigh, sending a glare towards both of his teammates, “I don’t think I signed up on taking care of four kids this morning.” </p><p>The small group made their way to the kitchen, the younger twins vivaciously conversing with their two uncles even as they occupied the small dining table situated in the middle of the room. Atsumu lets the four be and bustles himself around the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his kids, ignoring the hungry and pleading glances of the other two. </p><p>“Okay you two,” Atsumu cuts their conversation off, placing two plates on the table in front of Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro before grabbing a plate for himself, occupying the empty seat in between his two sons. “Let’s eat up, shall we?” </p><p>“Daddy!” Atsuhiko pouts, gesturing towards his uncles with his fork, “you forgot Uncle Bo and Uncle Shoyou!” </p><p>He huffs, sending a glare towards the direction of the two, “We promised lunch, not breakfast.” </p><p>“Don’t be mean, daddy.” Atsuhiro shakes his head and his father responds with a pout, “Mommy made a lot of waffles, we can’t finish ‘em all!” </p><p>Grumbling underneath his breath, he was about to push himself up to stand when he caught the front door open in the corner of his eye, Reiji stepping inside into the apartment carrying plastic bags, you following inside soon after. </p><p>“Mommy!” the young twins call out happily from their seat, waving their hands towards your direction. A smile makes its way to your lips as you approach them, Atsumu quick on his feet to retrieve the plastic bags from your grasp and set them down on the counter. You press a soft kiss to both of your son’s cheeks and ruffle their dark locks with your fingers. </p><p>“Were the two of you good to your daddy?” you ask them, to which they respond with a nod, “I’m glad. Go on, eat your breakfast. Mommy just needs to get changed first then she can start preparing for later.” </p><p>Atsumu watches your whole interaction with the kids and even when you greet his teammates. He couldn't bring himself to give any ounce of attention to Bokuto's cries for his plate of stacked waffles, his gaze following your every move.</p><p>Even when Reiji announced he was going to use the restroom and followed you out of the kitchen, his gaze was on you and solely you. He was merely captivated. </p><p>Despite it being weeks since you had returned to his life, he still couldn't believe such a fact, thinking he was merely dreaming and that he could wake up any moment. The thought sent shivers down his spine, silently praying to whoever God was listening to never make such a nightmare a reality. </p><p>So would it be such a bad thing for him to be staring at you? He was afraid to even blink, thinking you would disappear into thin air and he wouldn't be able to find you once again.</p><p>He was so enthralled by your presence, that he never noticed the sneaky glance Reiji had thrown his way as your best friend guided you out of the kitchen, Reiji’s hand finding its place on your lower back as he leaned forward to whisper something into your ear. </p><p>The laugh that echoes throughout the apartment makes Atsumu see red. Or was it green, for <em><b>jealousy</b></em>? He finds himself burning holes at the hand resting on your lower back with his gaze. What was going on? </p><p>The moment the two of you disappear from his line of sight, he feels his chest tighten. There was nothing going on between you and your best friend, right? He was just delusional. He couldn't doubt you, he shouldn't. You loved him, right? And he should be trusting you?</p><p>If he should be trusting you, why are his feet moving on their own towards the direction of where the two of you took off just seconds ago? Should he be doing this? Why was he letting his emotions take over? </p><p>Atsumu was having an inner battle, a part of him aching to know what the hell was going on and the other not wanting to cross the line that may inevitably ruin the trust that the two of you had been built thus far.</p><p>The reason for such inner conflicts was because Atsumu didn't know where he stood with you. Was he just a mere friend? The friend that's biologically the father of your kids? Or did you reciprocate his feelings? He wanted to know. He had suppressed such feelings and thoughts, knowing it wasn't the best time to ask. He didn't want to overwhelm you and of course, he wanted to take his time to show you how much you actually mean to him. </p><p>But a part of him was still wary of your best friend. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Despite Reiji reaching out to help the two of you reconcile your differences, didn't he do it just for the sake of the kids? Reiji wasn't completely honest about his relationship with you. If anything, from any other point of view, Reiji had been more of a father to both Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro than he was.</p><p>To Atsumu, Reiji was his <b><em>rival</em></b>. And somehow, despite the confidence he had, when it came to you against Reiji, his confidence was nowhere to be found, insecurities clouding his mind. </p><p>Lately, Atsumu has been nothing but jealous of the men that were a part of your life, especially Suwa Reiji. Sure, he was the father of your children but Reiji was there when you needed someone most. Atsumu knows that Reiji was present during your pregnancy unlike he was. He knows how well he had taken care of his sons in his absence. Of course, he doesn't blame you. Not one bit. </p><p>However, despite these ugly emotions that he was feeling, he knows he's grown mature enough to know that nothing would happen if he didn't do anything about it. This time around, he knows what he needs to do to make things right. </p><p>He just hopes that he isn’t too late. </p><p>As he neared the bedroom at the end of the hall, he noticed it wasn't closed. He thinks for a moment you hadn't noticed and took this as an opportunity. Signaling his presence, he gently knocks on the door with his knuckles before stepping inside your room. </p><p>He blinks. </p><p>He had expected Reiji to be present in your room with you but the man was nowhere to be found. What surprised him further was you standing there, staring right back at him without any ounce of surprise in your gaze, probably expecting his appearance. "Well?"</p><p>He snaps out of his daze as he steps further into the room, a few inches away from you. "I— where's Reiji?"</p><p>"Like he said, he needed to go to the bathroom." You state, brows knitting close together. "Why are you looking for Reiji? More importantly, why’d you follow me?” </p><p>He shifts uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, swallowing the lump that formed in the back of his throat at such questions. He knows he should be honest but he wonders if you would be mad at him for doubting you? Not that he has any position in your life to doubt you. </p><p>Too caught up with his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed you had moved closer to him until you brought a hand up to flick his forehead with your fingers. He lets out an exaggerated yelp, eyes widening at you, taking in how close you’ve gotten. “Atsumu.” </p><p>“Uh, yeah?” he mumbles, brows knitting together in curiosity.</p><p>“Were you…” you trail off, a small grin playing on your lips, “<em><b>jealous</b></em>, maybe?” </p><p><em><b>Blink</b></em>. <b><em>Blink</em></b>. <b><em>Blink</em></b>. He begins wondering if he was that really easy to read, or maybe it was just your ability since you’ve known him the longest. He takes in your features and feels himself getting light, the sheer ethereality of your beauty having its full effect on Atsumu, completely knocking the wind out of his lung. A surge of confidence crashes upon him and he suddenly doesn’t feel the need to hide things from you anymore, wanting to come clean. </p><p>That he wanted <em><b>you</b></em>. </p><p>As you were about to part your lips to speak once more to tease him, he cups your face in his hands to stop you. The pads of his thumb caresses your skin slowly, savoring the softness and relishes your loss in your own confidence as he feels your cheeks grow warm at this gesture. “Yes, I was jealous.” he finally admits, a small frown evident on his lips, “I want you all to myself and I can’t stand the fact of losing you to someone else, especially someone like Reiji who probably deserves you more than I do.” </p><p>“Atsumu…” you whisper softly, your heart skipping a beat at his confession. </p><p>He shakes his head, letting out a shaky laugh. Despite the surge of confidence, the bubble of anxiety was still present in Atsumu, and it bothered him to no end but there was no turning back now. “I love you and I know it’s too soon with everything going on but,” he cuts himself off for a second to regain his composure after realizing how shaky his voice had become, “Please be mine. Officially. I promise to treat you better, just please. Be mine.” </p><p>With pleading eyes staring right back at you, how could you possibly reject him? If you were going to be honest, you had actually been going crazy yourself with your own set of insecurities after realizing Atsumu’s status. He could have anyone he wanted, and despite him confessing his love for you at the hospital, you didn’t really know if anything was to happen to the two of you. You had been meaning to ask but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so, feeling yourself grow nervous from the fear of rejection. </p><p>But now, what was there to stop you? </p><p>His words gave you enough confidence to close the gap between the two of you, finally, capturing his lips with your own while your arms snake their way around his neck to pull him close to you. Eyes fluttering shut, your heart soared as he returned the gesture and pulled you flush against his own warmth. It almost made you not want to pull away but the lack of oxygen had forced your hand. </p><p>Foreheads resting against each other, soft breathless pants filled the tiny room, neither of you wanting to let go of the other. The two of you meet each other’s gaze, smiles grazing both your features. “Does that answer your question?” you ask him in a mumble and all he could do was let out a hearty laugh before nodding his head in response, too ecstatic to find it in himself to form any coherent words and pull you into a hug. </p><p>He nuzzles his nose into your locks, inhaling your scent as his eyes flutter shut. He was finally home. “I love you.” he mumbles into your hair as he tightens his hold around your body.</p><p>A huge smile graces your features as you lean up to rest your chin on his shoulder, a content sigh escaping your lips. “I love you too,” you whisper softly after you bring your lips close to his ear. He hums happily to himself as the two of you hold onto each other, wanting to savor the moment for a little longer. </p><p>Your eyes caught your best friend peeking by the door, a huge grin on his lips. He meets your gaze and sends a playful wink towards your direction. Somehow, despite his meddling ways, you couldn’t help but feel grateful for Reiji at this very moment. You move your lips, mouthing a ‘thank you’ and he responds with a nod before leaving the two of you alone. </p><p>
  <b>Home. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Finally.</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>BONUS SCENE</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu returns to the kitchen, not even bothering to hide the giddy expression plastered on his face. He didn't want to leave you, wanting to spend the rest of the day just cuddling and kissing the hell out of you. However, with a glare and a good scolding from you, it was enough for him to retreat from your room so you can freshen yourself up so you can start the preparations for lunch. </p><p>The huge smile is still evident on his features even after witnessing the sight of his teammates stuffing their faces with the waffles you had cooked up earlier. </p><p>Suddenly, he remembers what he had intended to do the moment he met up with Bokuto, but he hadn’t been able to see the ace player since before his surgery. Approaching his teammate, he doesn’t even announce his presence behind him, nor did Bokuto realize the setter standing right behind him, too busy munching on the waffles. </p><p>The only person who was able to watch Atsumu’s actions was Reiji who was now approaching the kitchen. Reiji knows that despite the giddy expression on his best friend’s <b><em>now</em> </b><em><b>boyfriend</b> </em>from the events that occurred between the both of you moments ago, the glint in Atsumu’s eyes meant nothing but silent fury. </p><p>Reiji watches the scene unfold before him, Atsumu’s hand coming in contact with the back of Bokuto’s head in a loud <em><b>smack</b></em>. He knows he should intervene, that violence shouldn’t be the answer to anything, especially in front of the younger twins, but he couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the spluttering mess that was Bokuto. </p><p>“That was for teaching my son a foul word!” Atsumu huffs before swiping Bokuto’s plate of waffles away, “No more waffles for you.” </p><p>The younger twins could only tilt their head simultaneously as they watched their Uncle Bokuto whining at their father to give back his plate of waffles and that he was sorry. Giving each other a quick glance before they leaned into each other, whispering quietly amongst themselves. </p><p>“What word?” Atsuhiro questions his brother quietly, brows knitting in confusion. </p><p>Atsuhiko lifts his shoulders up in a shrug, “I dunno. I think it was this word <em>bi</em>-” </p><p>“What are you teaching my children?” you almost screech as you enter the kitchen, halting everyone’s actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dearest Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here it is, this took awhile to get this posted and I apologize for the delay but I would also like to thank every single one of you for being patient with me and giving me words of encouragement to finish this. This is the final chapter of Homesick, and just wow. I can't believe I actually had it in me to finish a series hahaha I may or may not have side stories for this series but I really am planning on it. So I guess just stay tuned. </p><p>Oh and also, if any of you would like imagines/scenarios on this series, don't be afraid to let me know so we can get something done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time was a funny and fickle thing. Sometimes there was never enough of it, and other times it stretched out endlessly. It had been seven months since your life had once again made drastic changes. It often surprised you how time flew by so fast.</p><p>Seven months since your two precious boys had been introduced to the man that they now call their father. And well, seven months since you had been reunited with the love of your life. Sure, it had ups and downs, it wasn’t bound to be perfect since the two of you were your own person. It was inevitable for such different personalities to clash, it didn’t help when there were two children present, one of them being as handful as their own father.</p><p>Atsumu had shown that he was a doting father, despite only being a part of their lives for less than a year, he had put his new family as his top priority, wanting to make up for lost time. He would instantly drop anything and everything, sometimes even volleyball when he could for times when his family needed him. Not that his new family had been a burden since then, his sons and of course you, have been nothing but loving and supportive. Showing up to games to cheer him on and the twins attending his training to either join or just watch their father and new favorite uncles.</p><p>It had been a rollercoaster ride since it was officially announced that Atsumu was off the market and that he actually had sons. Some fans were supportive, believing the news and claiming that both the young twins were striking replicas of the volleyball player. And of course, there were fans that were against it, raging how you were nothing more than a money-grabbing harlot and that you had probably lied to Atsumu about the twins being his.</p><p>They were quickly shut down, of course, by not just fans but various people close to the volleyball setter who defended you without you even asking for it. You weren’t going to lie, that particular month filled with venomous words thrown your direction stressed you out but it was mostly because of your motherly instincts, wanting to keep your sons away from such unnecessary drama. You and Atsumu had decided to ignore the majority of the vile comments but seeing you so emotionally exhausted had only fueled the already tiny flame in Atsumu. He was quick to announce that he would no longer tolerate any form of slander towards his family and would handle things legally if anyone were to step out of line.</p><p>And by the next few weeks, the hate simmered and the stress that had engulfed you and Atsumu in its grip had vanished. All that was left that made you both worry was Atsuhiro’s health.</p><p>Fortunately, Atsuhiro’s sickness didn’t grow worse as time passed by since his first transfusion. If anything, the boy was healthier and it was very much evident in his features. The healthy glow returned to his skin, he was smiling more and had shown his usual energetic-self like before he had fallen ill. Atsumu on the other hand, much to Atsuhiro’s dismay, had started becoming such an overprotective father. It took a lot of begging from Atsuhiko for their father to spend the day outside of the protective bubble of your apartment.</p><p>It took time and patience from everyone’s side to get this far, and for Atsumu, (and of course, you) he didn’t mind it one bit. He had grown more mature, despite his twin brother’s disagreements, he not only took care of himself more but he had become a role model to his sons.</p><p>Not only that, but as his relationship with his sons grew stronger, the love the two of you had for each other only seemed to intensify as well. Sure, the two of you had ups and downs back then in your friendship but it was as if time and distance hadn’t kept the two of you apart. If anything, it was as if it made your bond stronger. Two best friends, reuniting and finally expressing their true desires, it was easy for the two of you to fall into a comfortable routine.</p><p>
  <em>“Where are the boys of the hour? I’ve been wanting to see how good Hiko looks in my jersey!”</em>
</p><p>Bokuto interrupts your thoughts for a brief second before you return your focus to your duties of cutting up the vegetables in the kitchen. You can’t help but chuckle at the sour expression that graces Atsumu’s expression as he fills a tray of refreshments on one of the island counters. “Don’t remind me, Bo-kun.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous that your sons didn’t want to wear your jersey," he teases, a playful grin on his lips as he lifts himself off of the ground by his hands to sit on the counter.</p><p>The scowl on Atsumu's face only deepens at the reminder, "Get off the counter, Bo-kun. Don't be rude. Why don't you actually start to help and give out these refreshments to the guests?"</p><p>You watch in amusement as the two exchange their usual banter around the kitchen of your home in Hyogo. It was decided a week ago after Atsuhiro's second transfusion was a success, that the twins would celebrate their birthday back at Hyogo instead of having the guests cramp up in your small apartment in Kanagawa.</p><p>It was also then decided by your sons what theme they would be having for their birthday. It was traditional for the twins to have their birthdays themed depending on their current interest. Lately, since the two were very fixated on volleyball due to their new favorite uncles and of course, their father, it was decided that they would be having a volleyball themed birthday where the guests were required to wear their favorite player's jersey.</p><p>For a minute, your new friend Bokuto had been rather excited upon hearing the idea.</p><p>
  <em>"So show up with our own jerseys? Great!"</em>
</p><p>And as for Atsumu, he was excited at the prospect of seeing his own sons wearing his jersey. That is, until his sons destroyed such dreams.</p><p>
  <em>"Are the two of you really sure?" you hear Atsumu's voice echoing from the twins' bedroom throughout the walls of the apartment as you stepped inside, shutting the door behind you as you ventured further into the comforts of your home. “Like really? Those are your choices?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You grew curious as you slipped out of your shoes and let your hair loose from its tight bun, wincing slightly from your tugging. There was a tinge of whininess dripping from Atsumu’s voice that you couldn’t help but wonder what the three of them were talking about. It wasn’t unusual for Atsumu to be around when you had to work on days where the boys came home from school or when they didn’t have school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At most times, when Atsumu didn't have training, he would be the one taking care of the boys instead of your mother or Osamu. Majority of his free time away from volleyball was spent with his sons, wanting to make up for the time he had lost. And there wasn't a day where the young twins wouldn't ask about their father and if he was going to visit. It was as if they were scared one of them would disappear, wanting to spend the entirety of their lives together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe we can go with superheroes this year!" Atsumu's voice grew louder as you reached the door to the room where they occupied. Leaning against the door's frame, your eyes land on the back of Atsumu's head as he's seated on the carpeted floor facing the twins who were playing with their action figures. A small grin curling upon your lips at the sight of Atsumu’s slightly dishevelled bleached hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsuhiro, who seems to have the ability to sense your presence, looks up from his toys and in an instant, his eyes widen happily. He was about to greet you but you quickly pressed your index finger against your lips to signal the little boy not to announce your presence just yet, wanting to see Atsuhiko and Atsumu's interaction. The smart little boy that he is, nods and returns to his toys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But daddy," Atsuhiko protests, his focus still on the action figures in his hands, "We did superheroes last year! I wanna wear Uncle Bo's jersey!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You fight the urge to burst out into a fit of giggles as soon as you catch a glimpse of Atsumu slumping his shoulders dejectedly. Now you understand as to why he had his moppy voice on. "But don't you want to wear daddy's jersey for your birthday?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But daddy," Atsuhiko lets out a sigh, looking up at his father with a look that meant the little boy wasn't up for any arguments on the matter, "Uncle Bo is the best! So I wanna wear his jersey!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You could have sworn you heard Atsumu whine, suddenly wishing you had decided to film this from the start. "But it will make daddy really happy if you wear his jersey!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsuhiko shakes his head as he continues to play with his action figures, "But I want Uncle Bo and I to match!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu sighs in defeat before turning his attention over to Atsuhiro, looking hopeful. "What about you, Hiro? Would you wear daddy's jersey?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, daddy. I wanna wear Kageyama-san's jersey," he nods with a proud smile, "Wanna be just like him! He's so good!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But daddy's just as good a setter as Tobio-kun!" Atsumu cries out, throwing his hands up in the air, "betrayed by my own children. 'Samu isn't going to let me live this down."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time, you let your presence be known by finally releasing a bubble of laughter. Atsuhiko instantly drops his action figures and rushes over with a happy squeal. Atsumu pivots his body, looking up at you with such a pitiful gaze as he juts his lower lips out ot a pout, "I want new children."</em>
</p><p>Needless to say, Atsumu had been pouty ever since and has been dreading today due to the reason that every single one of his friends had found out about it. He had tried a handful of times to change their minds, unfortunately, the young twins won't budge.</p><p>“It’s not my fault your kids like me better than you,” he huffs, folding his arms across his chest, “I am an <em>ordinary ace</em> after all!”</p><p>A scowl graces on Atsumu’s features which causes the other occupants in the room to chuckle in amusement. It wasn’t as if Atsumu didn’t like the idea of his sons becoming close to his teammates, but lately, it was getting harder for the setter to share. “Get your own children!”</p><p>“Ah, about that...” Bokuto trails off with a nervous chuckle which causes everyone to fall silent and look at him in curiosity, “I actually will be getting my own child soon,<em> I think</em>.”</p><p>“You think?” you ask with an arched brow, “You can’t just think you’re having a child, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>Atsumu interjects, “And aren’t you in love with that best friend of yours? What happened to never being with anyone else but her?”</p><p>He waves his hand in the air dismissively with a frown etched on his lips, “Well, I can’t exactly be with her when she just got married.”</p><p>“You are so getting your ear torn off by the management when this news gets out,” Atsumu snickers, which he earns a smack to his shoulder from you. “Ow!”</p><p>You narrow your gaze at your <em>boyfriend</em>, completely unamused with his behavior. “Don't be dramatic, I didn't hit you that hard!" Letting out a huff as you wipe your hands on the apron you were wearing, "You aren’t helping Bokuto, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>His lips curl up to a cheeky grin at the sight of your expression. He leans forward to nuzzle his nose against your cheek, your cheeks growing warm from the public display of affection. His heart swells from your reaction to his gesture, murmuring teasingly, “Sorry, <em>darling</em>.”</p><p>“Please, don’t make me barf.” Osamu interrupts with his features scrunched up in distaste from the interaction between you and his brother.</p><p>Atsumu sticks his tongue out at his brother who returns the gesture with a shake of his head. His arm snakes around your waist to pull you closer to his side as he returns his attention over to his teammate, “Well, is the woman making you marry her?”</p><p>“Making you pay for child support?” Osamu quickly adds.</p><p>Atsumu quips with a chuckle, “Threatening to expose your sins?”</p><p>You interrupt the two with a glare towards them, “Stop ganging up on him!”</p><p>Bokuto lets out a laugh as he begins helping your mother set up the desserts onto one of the trays to bring outside to the guests, “Nothing like that, she’s pretty chill and we’ve gotten pretty close lately. So we’re going to co-parent.”</p><p>“That’s very mature of you, Bokuto-kun.” your mother compliments him with a smile before patting his back.</p><p>He feels his cheeks grow warm from the compliment, his heart swelling with pride. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll end up falling for her anyway,” Osamu teases with a smirk playing on his lips, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.</p><p>He shakes his head at the idea as his brows knit together, “Jess and I won’t fall in love.”</p><p>“Jess?” Atsumu blinks at the familiar name before his eyes widens at the realization, releasing his grip from your waist, “Jess, that journalist that you showed around town when she first visited Japan?”</p><p>Bokuto nods with a smile gracing his features, “Yeah, she’s pretty cool.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll learn to love her in your own way through your child,” you suggest with a shrug of your shoulders as you began untying the apron you were wearing upon realizing what time it was.</p><p>Atsumu shakes his head and responds before Bokuto could utter a single word, “No, no. That’s impossible. Bo-kun’s heart belongs to his best friend.”</p><p>“Stop teasing him,” you scold your boyfriend with a shake of your head, handing over the apron you successfully took off, “make yourself useful and help out here in the kitchen,"</p><p>"Bu—"</p><p>Cutting him off with a stern glare as you lift a tray from one of the kitchen counters and handing it over to Bokuto, a small smile gracing your lips, "Don't mind him, Bo. Can you bring these to the backyard and help out if anyone else needs help? I think Reiji needs a hand setting up the bouncy castle,"</p><p>Retrieving the tray from your hands, his eyes lighting up from the excitement, "bouncy castle, you say?"</p><p>"That's for the kids, Bo-kun." Atsumu scoffs but soon lets his lips form into a pout when he had been ignored, turning his attention over to you once Bokuto slips out of the kitchen, "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm going to check on the boys to see if they're ready for their big entrance," you muse with an amused grin. Of course, you knew what your sons had prepared for the big entrance that they insisted. Atsumu had pestered both you and the young twins since he had heard of their plan but as your sons refused to budge, you had feigned clueless, claiming that your sons had opted it to be a surprise.</p><p>Little did Atsumu know that you had helped your sons pull off such an idea.</p><p>"I don't get why they have to have a big entrance," he sighs, brows furrowing as he racks through his thoughts on what the surprise could be. It didn't help that he was both curious and excited at what his sons might pull off.</p><p>Osamu lets out a snort, rolling his eyes at his twin brother as a smirk curls upon his lips, "What do you mean? They're your kids."</p><p>"What does that even mean?" Atsumu scowls as he slips on the apron you had handed over, walking over to where your mother was situated to take over what you were doing.</p><p>You shake your head at the two bickering older twins and shoot a look of sympathy towards your mother that was going to be left with them in the kitchen before she waves you off. Your heart was swelling from happiness at how natural everything felt, despite the silly banter thrown around. It was <em>home</em>.</p><p>As you step into your childhood living room, you're hit with a nostalgic wave from the memories surrounding the whole area. Though it may be a mixture of good and bad memories, since you had come to terms that you were no longer running away from your past, you only feel comfort.<br/>You made your way through your childhood home over to the bedroom that had been renovated to the liking of your twin boys.</p><p>The mere thought of your boys growing to love the place where you had grown up yourself was enough to bring a smile to your face. You press your knuckles against the wooden door to signal your presence by knocking on it repeatedly, “Are you two ready?” you ask, your voice probably muffled on the other side. Your fingers wrap around the handle of the door and as you were about to twist and push it open, the door instantly snaps back shut with a loud thud. “Can’t-”</p><p>“No, mommy!” Atsuhiko screeched causing you to blink from both the surprised force and tone.<br/>Pressing your palms and ear against the door to hear what the commotion was all about, you frown upon hearing only their shuffling feet, “What are you two doing? Guests have arrived and your party will be starting soon,”</p><p>“We’re almost ready, mommy!” Atsuhiro assures you from the other side.</p><p>A chuckle escapes your lips at their antics as you decide to not interfere any further, “Alright you two, just be sure to be out in a few. You don’t want your daddy to come fetch you. It’ll ruin the surprise.”</p><p>“Okay mommy!” you heard Atsuhiko yell out, their excited muffled voices purely obvious from the other side that you couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>On the other hand, back in the kitchen, the father of your twins was having his own little dilemma back in the kitchen. It wasn’t as if he was uncomfortable being around your mother, but it was more like he felt he was still lacking.</p><p>Despite him knowing that your mother and you hadn’t had the greatest relationship when your father passed away, he still wanted to be someone your mother would approve of. He didn’t know whether your mother knew the whole story of the relationship between the two of you but being away from you and your sons during most of their childhood was enough to make him worry. The mere idea of his sons looking up to him sent his heart soaring, but of course, he also wanted your mother to feel secure enough for him to be together with you and the twins.</p><p>“I’ll bring out these sliced up fruits outside,” Osamu cuts the clear tension surrounding the kitchen. Atsumu resists the urge to glare at his twin for leaving him behind with your mother, knowing full well that his brother knows his current insecurities. A small smirk graces Osamu’s features but not the obvious one that would make your mother notice.</p><p>Atsumu watches his twin slip out of the kitchen with a tray full of food for the guests before flickering his gaze over to your mother situated at the other side of the room, making final touches to the cupcakes. “Is there anything else that I can do?”</p><p>Without looking up, a smile etches on your mother’s face. “No, it’s fine. We’re just about done with everything.”</p><p>“It looks good,” he states with a nod of his head, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>Placing the piping bag to the side, your mother lifts her head up to look towards the direction of Atsumu and wipes her hands on the apron she’s currently wearing, “You know you can always start calling me mom.”</p><p>The mere sentence made Atsumu want to leap in excitement, but at the same time he was nervous, a sudden fear of messing things up engulfing him. “I don’t want to overste-”</p><p>“Oh please,” your mother waves her hand in the air with a light chuckle, “I’ve known you since you were eight. We’re practically family. So you might as well call me mom.”</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth tug up to a wide smile, “Alright, <em>mom</em>.”</p><p>“I’m really happy that the two of you decided to work things out,” your mother spoke with a smile as she delicately places the cupcakes on the cupcake stand.”</p><p>His feet shuffled across the room to help your mother stack the cupcakes onto the stand, “We had to for the kids anyway.”</p><p>Your mother hums in thought for a second before responding, “I think the kids were just the push the two of you needed. If anything, I’ve always thought the two of you would always end up together since the two of you always leaned on each other for anything.”</p><p>He nods his head slowly, leaning against the counter as he feels his heart swell with happiness. “I guess you’re right, mom. I did lean on her majority of the time when we were growing up. I guess I still am now. I just wish I could make her happy.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you do. Before she left Hyogo, I know for a fact that she was miserable in this house after her dad had passed. You were the only one giving her a reason to move forward,” your mother spoke, sadness dripping from her voice.</p><p>A sigh escapes Atsumu’s lips as his features scrunch up to something that resembles pain. “I was also the reason why she left. I may be even the biggest reason why she left.”</p><p>Your mother extends an arm out and places a hand on Atsumu’s arm, trying her best to give assurance and comfort, “You weren’t the only reason behind that. I don’t know if she’s told you, but I had neglected her. I’m not proud of it and apologies are probably never enough for forgiveness. I was barely a mother when my husband had passed. I was almost an empty shell and instead of being a moth-”</p><p>“Mom,” Atsumu cuts her off and grabs hold of her hand in his own, “Don’t blame yourself. She loves you very much. It’s all in the past. We’ll be able to move forward, we already are.”</p><p>The two were interrupted with Osamu’s arrival, knocking by the kitchen’s door frame to announce his return. A smile etched on his lips at the scene before him, “Hey, Y/N wants everyone in the living room. Apparently the boys are ready to make their big entrance.”</p><p>Your mother excuses herself as soon as she removes the apron tied around her, excitement clearly evident in her features. Atsumu knew it well, despite the relationship that you had been slowly rebuilding with your mother, she was just as excited as him to have the twins into her life. She has equally doted on, if not more, on the twins ever since and well, Atsumu wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>Atsumu knew for a fact that you adored the time you’ve been sharing with your mother. As long as you were happy, nothing else mattered.</p><p>Osamu gives him a pat on the back, arching a brow in curiosity as they make their way out of the kitchen, “Everything alright?”</p><p>Atsumu gives him a nod, giving him the largest grin that he could muster. “Yeah, definitely.”</p><p>“You look disgusting,” Osamu jokes, pretending to shudder which causes Atsumu to give him a shove as they step into the living room where most of the guests have already gathered.</p><p>“Hey ‘tsumu!” Bokuto calls out from next to you as soon as Atsumu comes into view. “Hurry up! I’m excited to see Hiko in my jersey!”</p><p>Atsumu rolls his eyes as he approaches, grumbling to himself. As soon as he reaches your side, he places a quick kiss to your temple before snaking an arm around your waist to pull you closer. “Yeah, yeah. You have to stop rubbing it in. We get it.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but let a laugh escape your lips as you lean yourself into Atsumu’s warmth, “Oh come on now you two, focus on the big entrance will you?”</p><p>Bokuto just snickers from the side while Atsumu sends him a glare. If you were to describe the two of them, they were practically acting like petty children but you know those two will eventually switch attitudes as soon as your twins step out to make their entrance.</p><p>You flicker your gaze over to Osamu who was situated a few steps ahead from your little group, trying his best to act natural with his phone up. The two of you had discussed prior to the party that he would be the one to film the whole thing going on. Your little boys had practically begged their uncle to film their big entrance but mostly, what you hoped Osamu to capture was Atsumu’s reaction.</p><p>A part of you expects that he would be a grinning mess at the sight of his kids but also, you’re also hoping he’d be speechless from all the teasing his kids put him through of having to wear someone else’s jersey.</p><p>“What’s taking them so long?” Atsumu asks, tilting his head slightly hoping to meet your eyes as his fingers play with the hem of your shirt.</p><p>As you were about to answer him, the familiar voices of your two boys echo throughout the room from the top of the stairs. You didn’t even have to look to know about their surprise since you know very well of what they had planned. Well, obviously, you had helped them out with picking up the jerseys that they were going to wear.</p><p>However, you had wanted to capture Atsumu’s reaction to your boys with your own two eyes instead of just watching it from a video. And honestly speaking, you didn’t think you’d fall in love with this man any more than you already do but here you are.</p><p>Just the mere sight of his features scrunching up to a look of awe was enough for your heart to swell. It looked as if he was close to tears as watches the twins descend the stairs with the prodest smiles they could muster.</p><p>You pry yourself away from his side as soon as the twins approach Atsumu, knowing full well what was going to happen as they had practiced what they were going to say. Flickering your gaze over to Atsuhiko and Atsuhiro, seeing them in Atsumu’s high school volleyball jersey made your own eyes water despite the fact that you were the ones who had gotten them the uniform a week ago.</p><p>“Wh-What are you guys wearing?” Atsumu almost chokes out his words, “What happened to the jerseys that we bought that you said you were going to wear?”</p><p>Atsuhiko throws his arms out in the air, smiling widely. “We changed daddy!”</p><p>“We wanna wear your jersey daddy,” Atushiro nods his head enthusiastically, lifting his hand up to grip onto Atsumu’s shirt.</p><p>Atsuhiko wraps his arms around Atsumu’s waist, “‘cause you’re our favorite volleyball player daddy!”</p><p>The scene itself was enough for everyone to watch in awe, a few of the guests that were invited had their own phones up to capture the moment with smiles on their faces, the others were almost practically in tears themselves, and well there was also Bokuto by the side with his pouty self at the realization that neither of his nephews were wearing his jersey like he thought they would. Atsumu on the other hand, had eventually dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around his two boys, burying his face in between them as he let out his own tears stream down his face from the overwhelming joy that coursed through him.</p><p>Yes, this is your family.</p><p>This is your home.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You stare out the window from the kitchen of your childhood home, a smile on your face at the beautiful afternoon of your backyard full with people you adore and have missed so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was still in full swing despite the sun about to set, the laughter from the guests and a few children present rang in the air. Happiness had engulfed your heart and honestly, you had trouble believing it yourself but here you were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wouldn’t trade this for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arm snakes around your waist from behind and you would have been startled if you hadn’t felt Atsumu’s presence a minute ago. Despite not having seen each other in years, everything about him was still familiar. Sure, there were a few things about him that you didn’t know but that didn’t mean that he still wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsumu that you’ve grown to love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers as he nuzzles his nose into your hair, a smile playing on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You place your hands atop of his and lean yourself back into his warmth, your brows furrowing in confusion. “What are you thanking me for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For everything,” he lets out a sigh, causing a shiver to run down your spine from the heat radiating from his breath close to your ear, “For giving me two amazing boys and for existing yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pivoting your body around so that you were facing Atsumu, your hands settling on his chest as you look up at him with your lips curling up to an assuring smile, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what for?” Atsumu questions, matching your own smile with his own as his hands cup your face. He lowers his head slowly, nudging your nose with his own as the pads of his thumbs brush delicately against your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat spreads across your cheeks at his gestures, feeling shy yourself but despite that, the majority of what you felt was only comfort in being in his arms. “For loving me as much as I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums in response, placing a quick kiss to your lips. “No, I probably do love you more. More than you can imagine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could respond, he places his lips back firmly on yours and your eyelids flutter shut as if on instinct. The hands of yours that were resting on his chest eventually found their way around his torso to pull him close. Tilting your head to the side, the kiss itself deepens as he runs his fingers through your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just felt so natural being with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the kiss could grow more heated however, a loud yell from outside had interrupted the both of you causing you to pull away much to both of your dismay. Your heads turn towards the direction of the commotion, the bouncy castle coming into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, the depleting bouncy castle with Bokuto and Hinata coming out hastily in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head at the scene, a bubble of laughter leaving your lips before turning your head back over to look at the man before you. Just when you had decided to pull back and return to your duties of being a mother, he wraps his arms back around your waist to pull you back against him. Another laugh escapes your lips as you playfully slap his chest, “What now? We have a party going on, we have to entertain our gue-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move in with me,” he interrupts, his features showing nothing but seriousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You meet his sincere gaze with your own and your heart makes a leap out of joy. There was only one answer you could possibly give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Yes.</em>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>